Citizen Erased
by Arima Shiro
Summary: Esta historia narra las peripecias de Mello y Matt a partir del momento en el que se reencuentran fuera de la Wammy’s house y Mello pierde la Death Note. Al cabo de un tiempo empieza la carrera para dar finalmente con el paradero del asesino Kira… MxM
1. Capítulo 1: Hallarte

**Capítulo 1: Hallarte.**

Desde el espacio donde se encuentran mis ojos, desde detrás de estas gafas plastificadas de lentes naranjas, todos los barrios de la descomunal ciudad donde me alojo se ven iguales. Éste es el principal motivo por el que llevo gafas. No es que me conviertan en miope, sigo siendo plenamente consciente de que hay barrios exuberantes de ensueño justo al lado de agrupaciones de barracas caóticas y malolientes. Es increíble el efecto que por primera vez experimenta uno al trasladarse en menos de dos minutos del "paraíso" al "infierno". Es algo parecido a lo que se siente cuando llevas la moto a plena velocidad y, de repente, te chocas contra un poste telefónico. Debió de pasarme alguna vez o lo soñé, lo que importa es que recuerdo que la sensación es desagradable.

Ya estoy divagando. ¿Por dónde había empezado? Ah, sí, por mis gafas naranjas. La verdad es que no tienen nada especial, como todas las demás gafas sirven para una cosa: para proteger la vista de su portador. Cumplen muy bien con su función, protegen mis ojos del brillo cegador de las mansiones y la podredumbre infecta de las chabolas. No veo nada de eso. Sólo un mundo de color naranja. Mi mundo.

Presiento que hoy, después de unos cuantos años de búsqueda exhaustiva, voy a encontrarlo. El lugar al que me han dirigido todas las pistas es una zona que podría llamarse de clase media. Un rincón tranquilo en esta caótica ciudad. Subo hasta el final de la calle, giro a la derecha y voy siguiendo los números hasta encontrarme delante de la placa con el número 27.

He llegado a mi destino: una casita de dos pisos con jardín que en nada se diferencia de todas las demás que la secundan en la calle. Es extraño que la persona a la que he estado buscando por todo el planeta y con los medios más variados se encuentre en un lugar tan trivial. Pero, sin duda, es aquí.

La zona verde que rodea la casa está cerrada por una valla, pero la puerta que da al jardín está abierta. Entro y echo un vistazo y, al no notar nada preocupante, me dirijo a la entrada principal de la casa. Aprieto el botón del timbre y cuarenta y siete segundos después me abre un hombre alto y barbudo.

- Hola. ¿Qué deseas? - me saluda y da una calada al cigarrillo que lleva en la mano.

El solo hecho de verlo fumar hace que no pueda resistirme. Saco un cigarrillo del paquete que llevo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y empiezo a buscar dónde he puesto mi mechero. El anfitrión resulta ser más rápido que yo, entra en la casa y reaparece portando un mechero de plástico azul y transparente. Me ofrece fuego y yo enciendo el cigarrillo y empiezo a aspirar el aroma que siempre ronda por mi cabeza.

- ¿Y bien? - insiste el americano.

- Gracias. Vengo a visitar a Mello.

Ahora es el hombre quien se hace el distraído. Se limita a callar y a fumar, como si no le hubiese respondido. Supongo que es preciso que le dé más detalles.

- El chico que ha llegado hace dos días y al que cuida, doctor. Por favor, déjeme verlo. Si cree que soy de la mafia, le juro que no...

- Entiendo - me interrumpe con voz dura. - No sé cómo te habrás enterado de esto. La verdad es que no me importa de donde hayas venido. Yo no soy el guardaespaldas de este chaval, soy su médico. Esos gorilas marcharon después de traerlo y no he vuelto a saber de ellos. Pero has de entender que ésta es mi casa y soy yo quien decide si entra alguien o no.

- Sí, señor - le digo espontáneamente y me arrepiento al instante. Esa frase parecía de las que dice un alumno de primaria a su profesor.

- OK. Voy a dejarte entrar, pero es posible que él todavía no haya despertado. Puedes quedarte y dependiendo del tiempo ya veré si darte las llaves.

- Gracias. Ah, si quiere que le pague por el tratamiento y las medicinas, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

- No me hables de eso ahora. Cobrar antes de haber acabado el trabajo es de imbéciles. Antes de pasar apaga el cigarrillo. La nicotina no es buena para los enfermos.

- Pero, ¿y usted? - protesto al ver que él sigue fumando a pesar de encontrarse dentro de la casa. Resignado, tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso hasta que ya no sale humo.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Ya dentro del inmueble, el doctor me acompañó al cuarto de Mello. Mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia el primer piso, él me iba hablando.

- Cuando llegó hace dos días era de noche. Yo aún no me había ido a dormir, por eso pude oír como picaban a la puerta. Abrí y entró un grupo de hombres y mujeres que, apartándome hacia un lado e ignorando mis protestas, se esparcieron por el recibidor. Lo primero que pensé era que se trataba de ladrones, pero me fijé en sus ropas y en que bastantes de ellos estaban heridos y llegué a la conclusión de que debían de ser miembros de algún grupo mafioso. Como que tú antes mencionaste a la mafia, parece ser que yo no iba tan desencaminado.  
Uno de los hombres dejó en el centro de la estancia algo blanco que no pude identificar en aquel momento. Otro se me acercó y me alargó un billete de cien dólares y dijo que me encargase de aquello que habían traído con la máxima discreción posible. Y se fueron en dos coches negros y abollados. Sin más. No acababa de asimilar lo que había pasado, pero me acerqué a ver qué habían traído. Como ya imaginas, se trataba de la persona a la que dices estar buscando.

- Tuvo que ser... insólito encontrarse en una situación así.

- Bueno, a veces tengo que tratar con inmigrantes sin papeles y con personas sin alojamiento establecido, pero era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así. Cuando vi que entre las sábanas había una persona inmóvil y ensangrentada pensé que me habían endilgado un fiambre. Luego comprobé que no, que todavía estaba vivo. Lo operé como pude. Tuve que ponerle mucha anestesia, ya que no paraba de moverse, a pesar de no estar consciente. Estaba destrozado. ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado para que acabara así?

- Una explosión... creo.

- Eso mismo había pensado yo. Bueno, no me enrollo más. Pasa y espera, a ver si se despierta, que ya le toca. Por cierto, no te extrañes por su aspecto, lo até para que, sin querer, no se hiciera daño con algún movimiento brusco mientras dormía.

- Hizo bien en tomar esa precaución. Es que él tiene la particularidad de moverse mucho, tanto dormido como despierto. Es muy enérgico.

- Ya lo comprobaré cuando sea el momento. Ah, se me olvidaba, me llamo Jack Benson. ¿Y tú?

- Matt. El apellido no importa.

- Como quieras - me dijo mostrándose indiferente.

Abrí la puerta e ingresé en la habitación en silencio, cerrando a mis espaldas. Mi vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba la cama. Lo que yacía allí dentro más que una persona parecía un muñeco o una momia. Estaba tumbado, cubierto por unas sábanas blancas y atado con cintas elásticas, cosa que, además, lo hacía parecer una marioneta. Lo peor era que ni siquiera se le veía el rostro. Estaba vendado, dejando solamente un pequeño agujero para la boca y la nariz. Me acerqué para verlo mejor. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de la cama, la boca que se entreveía entre las vendas se movió.

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo con una voz entrecortada, pero a la vez decidida.

- Vaya, así que ya estás consciente - la hablé distraído, deseando volver a escuchar aquella voz a la que tanto había extrañado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? Quiero que me desates inmediatamente.

Esta vez habló subiendo el volumen, con su típica actitud autoritaria. Parecía molesto, era normal que lo estuviera estando atado de ese modo.

- No puedo hacer eso. Primero tendría que ir a preguntarlo abajo. Supongo que si te portas bien no habrá ningún problema.

- Que me porte bien... ¿¡que me porte bien, dices!? ¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Quién mierda te has creído que eres!? - ahora yo sí que no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le había dado por chillar de esa manera? - ¡Yo no me voy a doblegar nunca ante unos cabrones que me tienen atado! Ni siquiera me has dicho quiénes sois. ¿¡La policía japonesa con el falso L!? ¿¡El FBI!? ¿¡El mismo Kira tal vez!? Ahora no puedo concentrarme, pero la probabilidad de que seáis la policía japonesa ronda el 70. ¡Hijos de puta incompetentes! ¡Bastardos! ¡Desatadme ahora mismo! ¡En cuanto salga de aquí, vais a ver lo que es sufrir, pendejos! ¡Sucios mamones! ¡Os van a encarcelar a todos!

Y siguió con ese torrente de insultos inmundos y gritos furibundos, a la par que se movía como si su intención fuese volcar la cama. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba claro que tenía que detenerlo antes de que se hiciese daño, pero la cuestión era: ¿cómo hacerlo? Primero le dije que, por favor, parase, pero no se me oía con el griterío que estaba armando. Entonces comencé a gritar yo también para que se callara, mas mis pulmones no eran nada comparados con los suyos. Pensé en darle una sacudida para hacerlo entrar en la razón, pero no podía hacer eso porque podía lastimarlo y porque me lo impedían las cintas de la cama. Así que me quedé escuchando los insultos ("¡hijos de Lucifer! ¡Soplapollas! ¡Escoria! ¡Gentuza miserable!") mientras maldecía por mis adentros mi propia estupidez e impotencia. De repente, me vino a la cabeza el método que había usado en un par de ocasiones para calmar a mi exaltado amigo y que siempre había dado resultado. Me senté en la cama (que parecía que estuviese bailando breakdance), agarré la cabeza de Mello con firmeza, me incliné encima de él y le dije al oído:

- Michael, haz el favor de comportarte.

En cuanto su mente hubo procesado la información se calló y yo aproveché su descuido para plantarle un beso monumental. Lo besé como besan los actores en las películas, verdaderamente fue un beso de película, hasta me quedé sin aire. Tal vez fue por esa falta de aire por lo que, una vez me incorporé, sólo se me ocurrió decir:

- ¿Qué?

Y él, ni corto ni perezoso, me respondió:

- ¿Qué de qué? ¿Me vas a decir quién eres de una maldita vez?

- Como si no lo supieras. En fin, si insistes en hacerte el sueco... Soy Matt, del "Wammy's House", estudiamos y vivimos juntos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas... Es que ya no sé ni qué más te puedo decir. Si no me recuerdas ni así...

- ¡¿Matt?! ¿De verdad eres tú?

[NdA: ¡Noooo! ¿Tú crees? xD Gomen, tenía que decirlo. ¡Mero guapo!

- Sí UU No puedes verme, pero soy yo.

- Lo había imaginado por esa manía de decir "a la inglesa" mi verdadero nombre y por esa increíble forma de besar, pero demonios, no pareces tú. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la voz? No me digas que te ha cambiado de esa forma sólo por fumar. ¿Y desde cuando fumas, eh? Y lo más interesante: ¿qué haces en Los Ángeles? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Demasiadas preguntas

- Bien, vayamos por partes. Aunque ya te he dicho que primero quiero que me desates. Es un asco tener que estar así.

- Ya lo sé. Ni siquiera pareces tú.

- Jaja, ¡qué gracioso! - dijo con sarcasmo.

Lo cierto es que Michael tiene mucho sentido del humor y optimismo. Mira que poder hablar así estando inmovilizado y recién operado. Seguro que le dolía, pero yo no podía mostrarle mi compasión porque volvería a enfurecerlo, y esta vez sería por mis propios méritos y no por una confusión.

- Perdona. Como dije antes de que te pusieras histérico-perdido - al decir eso hice una pequeña pausa y adiviné como se ponía rojo bajo las vendas. - tengo que ir abajo a preguntarle al médico. ¿Quieres que baje?

- ¿Y por qué no me desatas tú? Si, de todas formas, el resultado es el mismo.

- Sigues teniendo tu mítica obsesión por romper las normas. ¿No crees que ya eres mayorcito para eso?

- Anda y vete, fumeta.

Tras esa amabilísima petición bajé a la planta baja. Allí, después abrir un par de puertas, encontré el despacho del doctor y a él mismo. Mientras volvía a subir las escaleras acompañado de Jack, le comenté que atar a Mello fue una idea utilísima. Y él me dijo que en toda su vida profesional no había tenido jamás un paciente con un carácter tan explosivo. Es posible que los gritos de Mello no sólo fuesen oídos por él, sino que por todo el barrio.

Al encontrarnos en la habitación, Jack se presentó, a lo que Mello respondió manifestando su deseo de ser liberado. El doctor quiso hablarle de su estado de salud, pero el paciente sólo tenía una cosa en mente: ser desatado.

- Se ve que no le gusta estar atado - por alguna extraña razón, Jack hablaba con él de forma muy respetuosa. Probablemente se había asustado al oír sus gritos o tal vez incluso pensaba que Mello era un pez gordo de la mafia.

- ¿Crees que existe alguna persona mentalmente equilibrada a la que le guste estarlo? - respondió Mello con una pregunta.

- Si se hace bien no tiene por que ser desagradable. ¿O es que acaso tiene algún recuerdo doloroso relacionado con...? - estas últimas palabras Jack las articuló arrastrando los sonidos y con un tono bastante ambiguo.

- ¡Viejo verde! ¿Vas a desatarme o romperé yo mismo la cama?

Después de este concurso de preguntas encadenadas, Jack quitó las cintas elásticas con la condición de que su paciente se portase bien. Dijo algo de que no le gustaría que se rompiese algo que tanto trabajo había costado arreglar. Mas Mello no quedó satisfecho.

- ¿Y las vendas de la cabeza? - inquirió.

- De momento es mejor no tocarlas. He tenido que ponerle unos cuantos puntos en la cara porque tenía usted cortes muy profundos. Ahora hay que dejar que las heridas se cierren y cicatricen.

- Quiero ver a Matt, así que haz el favor de quitármelas. De esta manera podrás aprovechar para echar un vistazo a la herida y para limpiarla.

Discutieron un rato más, pero Jack Benson ya sabía de antemano que se trataba de una batalla perdida. Era sencillo darse cuenta de que Mello era un obstinado: si requería alguna cosa y no se la querían conceder, intentaba conseguirla por sus propios medios. Lo mejor era que la mayoría de veces sus esfuerzos daban sus frutos. Aunque esos frutos fuesen producto de acciones maquiavélicas, él quedaba por unas horas en paz consigo mismo. Y después volvía a buscarse otro objetivo.

En su carrera de triunfador hay tan sólo dos cosas que Mello no ha conseguido hasta la fecha. Más bien a dos personas: a Near y a Kira. Todavía recuerdo los ataques de rabia que tenía mi rubio amigo en "Wammy's house" cada vez que no conseguía que Near le hiciese caso. Eran muchas, muchas veces. Sin proponérselo, Near amargaba la existencia de Mello. Probablemente él ya lo sabía, pero parecía no preocuparlo. Yo siempre lo había visto como una persona de otro mundo, no sólo por su piel y su pelo albinos, también porque sus pensamientos volaban lejos del lugar donde se encontraba.

En cuanto a Kira... la carrera ya había comenzado pero, viendo como se encontraba Mello en esos momentos, no parecía irle demasiado bien. El doctor iba desenrollando con cuidado las vendas y descubriendo su rostro y yo no quería que lo hiciese. Pero ya estaba hecho. Delante de mí, sentado en la cama, se encontraba Mello, con su pelo rubio algo desordenado y sus ojos verdes desafiantes. Su cara estaba partida por una gran cicatriz, que todavía estaba roja y que tenía un aspecto horrible. ¡Pero qué tonto había sido! ¿¡Por qué tenía que arriesgarse tanto por un estúpido asesino de delincuentes?!

Lo miraba y no sabía cómo actuar: ¿reír? ¿llorar? ¿darme con la cabeza contra la pared? No iba a hacer nada de eso, pero me sentía como si lo hiciese. En ese momento odié la ambición irracional de Michael, que había convertido su faz en la de una monstruo parecido al hijo de Frankenstein. Nos mirábamos en silencio, él a mí y yo a él. Me empezaron a temblar los hombros, pero procuré aguantarme el llanto, sería estúpido llorar. Con eso no solucionaría lo que estaba hecho, no le devolvería su cara.

El doctor pareció notar que allí ya no tenía nada más que hacer y se marchó del cuarto. Michael me observaba con la curiosidad pintada en las pupilas. No tengo ni idea de cómo debía de verme. ¿Qué aspecto tiene una persona que está paralizada por dentro?

- Has crecido mucho, Matt - me dijo, sonriendo sutilmente con las comisuras de la boca. - Ahora no hay duda de que eres tú. Sigues siendo igual de... no, eres aún más guapo que antes. Jaja, mira que te estoy piropeando. Lo que no acaba de gustarme son tus gafas. Son demasiado grandes y te tapan toda la cara.

Todo lo que decía me pareció tan banal, tan fuera de lugar que, de la indignación, conseguí deshacerme de mi parálisis momentánea. Me abalancé sobre él, lo sujeté por los hombros, lo acosté y enterré mi cara en su hombro derecho. Susurré:

- ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

- Pero bueno, ¿qué me dices? Encima que te halago...

- No es eso, idiota. Mira tu cara. Y por el cuerpo tienes más vendas...

- No te preocupes por eso. Estoy vivo, ¿no? - dice despreocupadamente. Mas, al ver lo afectado que estoy yo, se pone serio. - Es el precio que he tenido que pagar por ser libre y hacer lo que me dé la gana. Si quieres volar has de correr el riesgo de caerte.

- Pero yo no soporto ver como te caes. Sé que te vas a enfadar por lo que voy a decirte, pero prefiero que te quedes en tierra. Quiero protegerte. Quiero que no te duela. Quiero que sonrías... Esto es patético, esta situación es patética...

- Ya no sabes ni qué es lo que quieres decir. Mírame, si ya estoy sonriendo - intenta levantarme, pero yo me aferro fuerte para esconder mi cara. - Sólo acepta que las cosas son así. No puedes encerrarme para que yo no me eleve nunca más. No eres nadie para hacerlo. Pero, si quieres, puedes acompañarme y venir a volar conmigo.

Una corriente de toda clase de pensamientos cruzó por mi cerebro. Imágenes del orfanato, las caras de los tecnócratas enmarcadas por gafas rectangulares, la oscuridad antes de nacer, los compañeros de "Wammy's house", la ciudad de Los Ángeles, el gran detective L... Pensé en mis años de parsimonia, de desinterés, cuando no deseaba hacer nada en absoluto y me dejaba llevar por lo que me decían. Recordé los programas hackeados, las motocicletas rotas, las montañas de cigarrillos gastados.

Ser libre. Sonaba tan bonito. ¿Pero realmente lo sería? No era algo que pudiese creerme tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso importaba? Nunca me había planteado si era libre o no era libre. Era algo que me traía sin cuidado. Lo que deseaba era irme con Michael. Desde que me marché del orfanato no cesé de pensar en él como en la única persona capaz de comprenderme. O, aún si no fuera capaz de comprenderme, sí que haría que dejara de estar solo. Y entendí también otra cosa y, tal y como lo entendí, se lo dije.

- Michael...

- ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres venir?

- Te quiero decir una cosa - articulé y me aferré con más fuerza a sus hombros huesudos, sintiendo como enrojecía.

- Dime.

- Te quiero - conseguí pronunciar.

- ¿Por eso te escondes ahora? Vamos, no seas vergonzoso. Esto ya lo sabíamos hace tiempo. Si hasta en "Wammy's" siempre íbamos juntos y nos besábamos en público.

- No lo digas así //// Sólo lo hicimos un par de veces y fue únicamente por tu afán de romper las normas.

- No me digas que no era romántico - con esas palabras consiguió despegarme de encima suyo y que nos sentáramos frente a frente.

- Sí, especialmente la vez que me diste un beso de tornillo estando a un metro y medio del director. Yo no podía respirar de los nervios y no sabía qué hacía mi lengua y tú ibas a saco, me estrujabas la cabeza y daba la impresión de que realmente te querías entornillar a mí.

- Pero bien que te gustó.

- Gustarme... tal vez, pero no delante del director - dije. Verdaderamente, Michael no tenía vergüenza. Era demasiado libertino. - Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Te quería decir que te quiero...

- Ya, eso ya lo has dicho.

- No me interrumpas òó Te quiero, pero no te quiero como crees que te quiero. ¿Cómo decirlo? No te quiero como se quiere a un amigo, ni como se quiere a alguien a quien admiras, ni para besarte ni para tener sexo. No se trata de ninguna de estas cosas porque mi amor va más allá. Te quiero como persona. Quiero todo lo que eres tú - ya estaba dicho. Sin embargo, me sentía como si las palabras no fuesen suficientes para contener lo que había en mi interior. - No sé si me entiendes. Esta forma de querer supera a las demás porque es una suma de todas ellas. Es algo de lo que no puedo escapar, quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo. Es por eso que he venido a Los Ángeles.

Habiendo acabado mi discurso miré a Michael, que estaba tan cerca de mí que no parecía real. Él tenía toda la pinta de estar procesando la información y pensando en cómo reaccionar. La única cosa en él que podía recordar de alguna manera la declaración era el rubor de sus mejillas, que él intentaba ocultar sin éxito.

- Si he entendido bien - dijo al fin. - te quieres quedar a vivir conmigo. Bien, puedes hacerlo, no hay nada que lo impida. Es más, es algo que me gustaría. Así me ayudarás a capturar a Kira y superar de una vez a Near.

- Está bien, pero... ¿y lo otro? - me impacienté. - ¿Me correspondes o me rechazas? ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

- ¡Pero qué desconsiderado! - se indignó, agitando su rubia melena. - Me sueltas todo esto de sopetón, me obligas a responder sin dejarme tiempo para pensar...

- Lo siento, no te enfades.

- ... ¡Era broma! ¿Quién puede estar enfadado después de una declaración tan apasionada? - me soltó riendo. - ¿Si te correspondo o no? Hombre, no propondría vivir conmigo a alguien a quien no aceptase. ¿Y qué es lo que pienso de ti? Digamos que no me dejas indiferente. No tengo claro si es un amor tan profundo como el tuyo, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar sobre el amor. Pero me alegro de, por fin, poder decir sin engañarme que no estoy solo en el mundo.

- Nunca lo has estado.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Las dos semanas siguientes que vivimos en esa casita de un barrio como cualquier otro transcurrieron como si de un sueño se tratase. Puede sonar aburrido eso de estar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, pero la verdad es que no fue nada aburrido. Yo y Michael nos pasábamos el día hablando. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, recordábamos nuestra infancia, explicábamos lo que nos pasaba por la cabeza, comentábamos lo que sucedía en el mundo, lo que se escribía en los periódicos. Cada tarde bajábamos al pequeño jardín (si es que se podía llamar así) que rodeaba la casa del doctor y nos tumbábamos en la hierba. Buscábamos un sitio con sombra, que cada vez era diferente, porque yo tengo la mala suerte de quemarme a la mínima que me toca el sol. Y él tampoco podía ponerse moreno con tantas vendas encima. Allí en la hierba, acostados boca arriba, mirábamos el cielo, unas veces más azul que otras, y veíamos las nubes pasar. El mundo no dejaba de moverse, pero nosotros habíamos salido por un tiempo de esa corriente. Escuchábamos a los pájaros cantar al ponerse el sol y yo terminaba acompañándolos, canturreando a media voz.

Michael acabó acostumbrándose a mi voz, dijo que le gustaba así. Su voz sí que era increíble, en ocasiones me quedaba embelesado escuchándola y me olvidaba del contenido de sus palabras. Él se daba cuenta, me llamaba, hasta se enfadaba. Se lo intenté explicar, pero era algo complicado. De todos modos, era imposible que pasare un día sin que Michael se enojase. Así fue cuando Jack comentó que yo, al menos, debería tomar parte en alguna de las tareas de la casa. Dicho más simple: quería que cada día fuese a hacer la compra. Michael se opuso definitivamente, no le daba la gana de quedarse solo en la casa mientras yo salía. Pero aquella vez Jack no quiso ceder e insistió. Cuanto más insistía, más se enfadaba Mello. Cuando vi que estaba a punto de explotar di con la solución: pedir comida a domicilio.

Vivimos dos semanas en nuestro pequeño mundo rodeado por una valla bajita, era una galaxia aparte. Cosas sencillas que muchas veces no percibíamos cobraban importancia. Resultaban interesantes, hasta enigmáticas. Fue la época más feliz de mi vida, una época breve, pero maravillosa. Me sentía como si hubiese llegado al nirvana.

Pedí a Michael que no hablase de Kira, pero no sirvió de mucho. La gustaba planear sus estrategias en voz alta, buscar miles de posibilidades de dar con el asesino. Kira me sacaba de quicio, era como si su presencia maligna quisiera arrancarme de mi pequeña utopía. Por eso, cuando Michael se convertía en Mello y hablaba de Kira, yo desconectaba y me concentraba en el sonido de su voz. Y, cuando me cansaba de estar quieto, me arrimaba a él y lo besaba. Eran besos cálidos y cariñosos, sin la intención de ir más allá. Lo mimaba y cubría de besos, sorprendiéndome de mi propia ternura. Él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas y se avergonzaba y me decía que le dejase en paz, que era un besucón. Mas, después de decirlo, sonreía con una sonrisa tan abierta que me maravillaba.

Dos semanas no son una eternidad. Llegaron a su fin, como llegan a su fin todas las cosas en este mundo. Un lunes por la tarde yo dormitaba en el jardín, vencido por el calor. De repente, la voz de Michael me sacó de mi sopor.

- ¡Matt! ¡Ey, Matt, despierta!

No era una manera muy delicada de despertar, pero él era así. Entreabrí los ojos y me sorprendí al verlo libre de vendas y vestido de cuero negro.

- ¿Qué...? - protesté al no entender qué demonios pasaba.

Él se inclinó sobre mí y la cruz que llevaba colgada en el cuello se posó sobre mi pecho. Me habló casi con un susurro.

- El periodo de recuperación ha finalizado, Mail.

Me sobresalté al escucharlo pronunciar mi verdadero nombre. Eso no era una buena señal. En cada ocasión en que mi nombre era dicho en voz alta, algo grave acababa ocurriendo. Entonces no fue una excepción.

- Ahora me voy a hacerle una visita a Near - dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y partió con los pasos apresurados. En ese instante el aire se hizo más frío. Sin pararse, Mello se puso la chaqueta. Entre sus ropas brilló el destello del metal de una pistola.

Quedé solo en el jardín.

La carrera había comenzado.

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Capítulo 2: Violencia y tecnología

**Capítulo 2: Violencia y tecnología.**

Cuando Mello se marchó del pequeño y verde jardín de la casa de un barrio como cualquier otro el sonido de mi nombre seguía flotando en el aire. Todo era tan extraño. Era como si el mundo hubiese cambiado en un instante. El aire se había enfriado, oscurecido y encogido, el sol brillaba con una luz apagada y antinatural. De la hierba no emanaba ya ningún olor, todos los seres vivos que habitaban en el jardín hasta ese momento habían desaparecido. Mejor dicho, era como si nunca hubiesen existido. Se podía percibir con todos los sentidos, como si la naturaleza lo proclamara a gritos: nuestra estancia en aquella casa había finalizado.

Cuando asimilé y acepté ese cambio, la muerte de mis dos semanas de pura felicidad, me levanté del suelo, sacudiéndome los pedacitos de tierra y briznas de hierba que habían quedado adheridas a mi espalda. Ya no tenía sentido estar tumbado, como tampoco lo tenía dormir. Pensé que me sería difícil dormir durante las noches siguientes y acerté, como pude comprobar decenas de horas después.

Saqué la caja de cigarrillos, atrapé uno de ellos y lo prendí. La adrenalina me subió a la cabeza y comencé a pasear nerviosamente por el césped y a fumar compulsivamente. Un cigarrillo, dos, tres... Pasé media hora así, a medida que me daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. La carrera para atrapar a Kira había sido retomada y los tiempos de paz habían pasado a la historia. Era normal, era algo que llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero imaginárselo y que pasare en realidad eran dos cosas distintas. Ninguna cosa imaginaria podrá compararse jamás con una cosa vivida. Esa era una de mis primeras teorías cuando renuncié a estudiar para convertirme en L y, en esa ocasión, volví a comprobar lo cierta que era.

Sentía pinchazos en el costado derecho, probablemente en el pulmón. O en el riñón. No importaba. Lo importante era que era urgente decidir qué papel iba a tomar yo en toda esa historia de Kira, el Dios de la Muerte. Había unas cuantas opciones entre las cuales escoger, eran como un fajo de billetes, como una escala de grises, que iba del blanco inmaculado hasta el negro carbón. Había dos extremos, claro. Uno consistía en quedarme totalmente al margen del asunto, de ignorarlo por completo. El opuesto era situarme en cabeza de la investigación y enfrentarme al asesino cara a cara. Algo así como asumir el puesto de L, el cual rechacé hacía ya muchos años. Descarté al instante esta última posibilidad, jamás lo haría. El primer extremo también se veía poco realizable: desentenderme del asunto viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Mello era algo que ni yo mismo conseguiría ni él me permitiría. Así que me quedaba buscar una posición no demasiado comprometida en el centro. Pensé que, como no me interesaba mucho la investigación, podía dejarla en manos de Mello y que él decidiese la mejor manera de proceder. Y yo me convertiría en algo así como un ayudante, haría lo que él me pidiese, siempre y que no se pasara de la ralla. Esa sí que no era una mala opción, por muy pasiva que pudiese sonar.

Me quedé quieto al ver que los cigarrillos estaban todos acabados y tirados por todo el jardín y en la caja no quedaba ni uno. ¿Cómo podía haberme angustiado tanto por semejante tontería? Creía ser mucho más fuerte. Recogí el desastre y decidí subir a darme una ducha fría para aclararme las ideas.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio. Era un silencio melancólico y resignado, de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ser abandonado. Cogí una toalla de la habitación y anduve hacia la ducha del primer piso con la cabeza todavía hecha un lío. Entré al cuarto de baño y percibí algo extraño en el aire. Hacía poco que alguien había estado allí. En las paredes todavía quedaba una capa muy fina de gotitas de agua condensadas y parte del vapor flotaba cerca del techo. Olí el aire con insistencia y lo supe: Michael. Antes de vestirse con sus prendas de cuero y salir debió de haberse dado una ducha. Seguramente había dejado la puerta cerrada por descuido, era habitual que se despistase cuando se trataba de detalles cotidianos sin importancia.

Pero para mí fue algo importante, pues me quedé fascinado oliendo el aire y cerré la puerta para que el olor de Michael no desapareciese. Sin dejar de inspirar por la nariz, me desnudé y me despojé de mis gafas naranjas. Caminé con cuidado por el suelo húmedo, aunque resbalé tres veces antes de llegar a la bañera. En el fondo de la bañera todavía quedaba agua. Lentamente, entré en ella y me acosté dentro, mirando hacia arriba. La superficie húmeda y fría hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Acaricié con las manos y con los pies las paredes lisas y resbaladizas que me rodeaban sin encerrarme. Y pensar que hacía menos de una hora, la piel desnuda de Michael había rozado esas mismas paredes.

Su olor me envolvía sutilmente, sin asfixiar. Pensé en cuánto me gustaría que él estuviera en ese momento conmigo, sentado entre mis rodillas, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. Cuando ya estaba imaginando como lo abrazaría, como frotaría su piel, como lo besaría en la boca noté que mis fantasías no se desarrollaban en la dirección más adecuada. Me levanté de un salto e hice peligrar mucho mi equilibrio. Encendí el agua fría y me duché, intentando deshacerme mediante el frío de las imágenes calenturientas que me acosaban. Hasta en "ese" sentido mi vida daba un vuelco.

Veinte minutos después bajé al jardín refrescado y vestido con ropa limpia. Continuaba sin poder estar quieto y decidí salir al Mundo Exterior para buscar información sobre el próximo lugar donde viviríamos Michael y yo. Reunir datos no era algo que no pudiese hacer desde la casa, pero digamos que simplemente quería salir.

Caminé sin rumbo por las calles cuya existencia ya había olvidado. No dejaba de pensar en mi adorado rubio. Se había marchado con la intención de encontrarse con Near, su pesadilla particular. Y llevaba una pistola. La situación no anunciaba nada bueno, especialmente por la presencia del arma. Entonces, ¿por qué no probé detenerlo? ¿Por qué, por lo menos, no lo acompañé? En parte porque fui demasiado lento, en parte porque supe interiormente que allí yo no tendría nada que hacer. Esperaba que la pistola fuese llevada sólo para amenazar y no se llegase a usar realmente.

En el fondo, sabía que Mello no sería capaz de asesinar a Near. Significaba demasiadas cosas para él y estaba en estrecha relación con el objetivo de su vida. Mello vivía para **derrotar** a Near. No para matarlo, para derrotarlo. Durante las dos semanas anteriores, hubo un momento en el que Michael me explicó la razón de su obsesión por precisamente **derrotar** a Near.

Era una vieja historia, de la cual yo nunca había oído nada porque se mantuvo en estricto secreto. Por aquel entonces, Mello, Near y yo teníamos doce años y nos encontrábamos en plena adolescencia. Sabíamos que, en esa edad, las hormonas se revolucionaban y nos hacían cambiar física y mentalmente, pero no podíamos hacer nada por evitarlo. Yo andaba muy afectado por mi crecimiento pero conseguía disimularlo bastante bien. Y es que lo que me ocurría era muy embarazoso: estaba enamorado de la mitad de los inquilinos del "Wammy's house" (personal docente y personal de limpieza incluidos). Cuando el objeto de mi deseo era una chica de mi edad, se lo confesaba y nos besábamos a escondidas. Creo que llegué a llevar ese tipo de relación con unas diez chicas a la vez, sin que ninguna sospechase de la existencia de esa relación con las demás. En un par de ocasiones hasta conseguí seducir a una de las cocineras y besarme con ella sin que nadie del orfanato lo supiera.

Near también debía de estar afectado por los vuelcos de su sistema endocrino pero lo manifestaba de un modo muy diferente al mío. A él lo que le pasaba era que se iba definitivamente a su mundo. Estaba tan distraído que ya podías estar gritándole, pateándolo o disparando un cañón a su lado, no se movería ni con un terremoto. Una vez lo vi así, sentado al lado de uno de sus rompecabezas y con la mirada en el vacío. Me acerqué y, en uno de mis arrebatos de enamoramiento, comencé a besarlo. Primero con besitos cortos y breves por toda la cara, después con lametones en sus níveas mejillas y, por último, me aventuré en su boca. Exploraba cada uno de los rincones de esa boca, pero no sentía ningún sabor, no percibía ningún tipo de respuesta. Besar a Near era como besar al aire. Me separé de él y vi que seguía con la mirada perdida, sin hacerme el menor caso. Y me fui sin decir nada, como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando en el suelo a ese maniquí de hielo.

Para Mello, la adolescencia era una revolución con todas las letras. Exactamente, una revolución emocional. Tenía unos cambios de humor imprevistos, incontrolados e involuntarios. De alguna manera, se había vuelto loco. Por la mañana podía levantarse con alegría y, al cabo de unos minutos, estar pensando en suicidarse. Podíamos empezar una conversación hablando de lo que comimos para desayunar y acabar a gritos o hasta a golpes. O, al revés, Mello podía empezar insultándome a mí, a Near, a Roger y al mundo entero, y acabar besándome en medio del pasillo, dispuesto a hacerme toda clase de cosas indecentes. Cuando estábamos en clase y nos decían nuestras notas y Near volvía a quedar el primero, Mello salía del aula dando un portazo y se iba a destrozar lo primero que encontraba. Muchos eran los niños que le tenía miedo y se cuidaban de no acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Yo mismo empecé a evitarle. Para no verlo me escondía en el jardín con alguna de mis enamoradas, hasta que Mello se encerrase en su cuarto para estudiar.

Pues bien, un día Mello despertó con peor genio que de costumbre. De mala gana, se vistió y se fue a clase, donde no duró ni cinco minutos porque a primera hora dieron los resultados de las pruebas de estadística y Near lo había superado ¡por cinco décimas! Muerto de vergüenza y con la cabeza hirviéndole de rabia, se marchó de clase gritando maldiciones e insultos. Se encerró en el cuarto de la limpieza y rompió todos los cubos, todas las escobas y fregonas que allí había. A pesar de los destrozos que había causado, no conseguía calmarse. Se sentía desfallecer, no podía vivir más de esa forma. Se hundía en un pozo sin fondo. Pero él no quería morir, no era un perdedor ni un debilucho. Pensó que debía buscar una solución a sus problemas y dio con ella muy pronto.

En acabar la primera hora lectiva, Mello regresó al aula. Se dirigió hacia donde Near se sentaba, se paró frente al niño-prodigio, lo alzó en vilo y se lo llevó en silencio. Todo pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los alumnos reaccionó.

Mello tiró a Near al suelo del cuarto de la limpieza y barró la puerta con los restos de los mangos de las escobas rotas. Se giró bruscamente en la dirección de Near y lo vio sentado encima de un cubo horadado, mirándolo con sus ojos negros abiertos de par en par, como dos ventanas abiertas hacia una nueva galaxia.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Mello? - preguntó Near con calma y sin ningún tipo de protesta, como si hubiese estado en aquel lugar desde el principio.

- Y lo preguntas tan tranquilo. Ya debes saberlo, lo sabes todo antes que nadie. Quiero matarte - respondió Mello, sonriendo con malicia y esperando ver el efecto que esas palabras tendrían sobre el albino.

- Tus palabras no son dignas de un futuro heredero de L - dijo Near.

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mello se lanzó sobre Near y lo abofeteó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce veces. Tiró de una patada el cubo sobre el cual se sentada Near, dejando al chico extendido sobre el suelo de cemento. Le estiró y torció los dos brazos.

- Cretino, ¿¡quién eres tú para juzgarme!? ¿Cómo te atreves? Hablando así haces que tenga todavía más ganas de liquidarte.

Se sentó encima de él y volvió a pegarlo en la cara. La delicada y pálida piel de Near no resistió por mucho tiempo los golpes. Un par de minutos después ya tenía un ojo morado y el labio inferior partido. Pero su expresión serena no se desencajó en ningún momento, cosa que encolerizó todavía más a Mello.

- No tienes buen aspecto, princesa. ¿Te duele algo? - masculló Mello con sarcasmo. - Aunque... ¡¿qué es lo que digo?! Unas mediocres heridas físicas no pueden afectar a un ser que es puro intelecto. Es como intentar hacer que una máquina llore. ¿Te imaginas ir montado en un autobús que llorase?

Y volvió a agredirlo, esta vez con los puños. Se los clavó en los hombros, entre las costillas, en el estómago. Near no pudo contener el mareo y las náuseas. Escupió sangre. La visión del líquido rojo y brillante sobre la piel nacarada de Near no hizo más que aumentar la excitación de Mello.

- No sabía que Near tenía sangre - siseó diabólicamente al oído de su víctima.

Acto seguido, lamió la sangre y comenzó a morder la piel blanquecina y maltratada. Hundió sus mandíbulas en la mejilla de su eterno rival dejándole marcas de cada uno de sus dientes. Lo mordió otra vez en la barbilla y después en el cuello. Jaló la blanca camisa de Near y la rasgó, arrancando y tirando todos los botones. Cuando la barrera de la ropa hubo desaparecido, Mello se aferró a los hombros de Near y lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas. Rabioso, lo mordió justo en el centro del pecho, con tanta violencia que Near gritó de dolor.

- ¡Ya era hora de que gritaras, maldito _Wunderkind_! Al final resulta que tu boca no sólo sabe producir sentencias y porcentajes. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a admitir tu derrota? Ya ves, eres un ser vivo, igual que yo. Y los seres vivos se rigen por una ley común: la de los fuertes y los débiles. Los poderosos se alimentan de los desvalidos, justo como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora - al decirlo, se inclinó y sorbió la sangre que manaba del pecho de la persona a la que más odiaba. - En el fondo, ésa es la Ley y no todas esas que yo me paso horas estudiando y que tú memorizas en un segundo. ¿Por qué no me pegas? ¿No quieres defenderte? ¿Te da lo mismo vivir que morir? Pues eso es muy estúpido, porque nuestra vida es lo único que de verdad tenemos, es nuestra única y preciadísima posesión. Comparados con la vida, los ideales no son más que una ridícula invención. Aunque supongo que eso no lo entenderás hasta que te mate.

Near siguió sin moverse, pero hubo algo que cambió en su mirada.

- ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

- ¿"Por qué" dices? Pero si es algo más que evidente. Porque estás fastidiando toda mi existencia. Eres una roca a mi paso que no me deja avanzar hacia delante. Haces que me odien y que me odie, eres mi cruz. Pero yo no voy a consentir que me claven. ¿Qué por qué quiero matarte? Porque todos dicen que eres perfecto, te llaman "prodigio". Yo, en cambio, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no soy más que un humano cualquiera que comete errores. ¡Quiero que me valoren! ¡Quiero que se reconozca lo que yo hago! Y, por tu culpa, no puede ser.

- Yo nunca me he considerado perfecto... - comenzó Near, pero fue acallado por un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

- ¡Ni lo hagas, porque no lo eres, idiota! De eso no queda ya ninguna duda, viéndote en el suelo, indefenso, apaleado como un perro.

Near sacudió la cabeza para sentir un poco menos el dolor que le traspasaba la piel y llegaba hasta el cerebro con una insistencia desagradable. Reunió las fuerzas para levantar sus manos magulladas y con ellas cogió las de Mello, entrelazando sus dedos.

- Está bien, si eso te hará feliz, mátame. Pero, antes de hacerlo, ten un poco de consideración y escucha lo que pienso yo al respecto.

Mello se deshizo de las manos del albino y se limpió las suyas frotándolas contra su ropa, como si el contacto se las hubiese ensuciado. No era algo que quisiera hacer, mas no tenía una razón de peso para negarse a escuchar a Near.

- Me preguntaste por qué no me defendía. Es sencillo, como tú bien has dicho, no soy perfecto. No tengo fuerza ni para hacerte frente ni para defenderme de ti, ni mucho menos para lastimarte. Pero mentiste al compararme con un perro. Aquí el único que ladra y muerde como un perro eres tú.

Al escuchar eso, Mello se encendió y a punto estuvo de volver a atacar a Near si éste no lo hubiera detenido por segunda vez con sus blancas manos.

- Haz el favor de dejarme acabar. Hablaste también de la ley de la fuerza, si es que se puede llamar así. Es una ley interesante, pero te olvidaste de algo al mencionarla. No sólo existe la fuerza física, hay también una gran cantidad de otras fuerzas, muchas de la cuales incluso se contrarrestan. ¿Quién gana y quién pierde en un combate? Depende del punto de vista con que se mire. Pero eso da igual ahora. Lo que quiero demostrarte es que te equivocas dándome esta paliza. Más bien, te mientes a ti mismo, intentando autoconvencerte de que, de esta forma, consigues derrotarme. Sabes perfectamente que no soy ni ágil ni resistente y que golpearme, o empujarme, o romperme un brazo es de lo más sencillo. Es una buena venganza, pero carece de fundamento y de lógica. ¿Acaso que tú me hieras o me mates hará que seas mejor alumno o mejor detective? Ni siquiera hará que los demás te aprecien y te brinden el reconocimiento que tanto ansías, al contrario, lo único que recibirás será la reprobación moral y el miedo. Esto no tiene razón de ser, Mello.

El rubio apartó sus ojos de los de Near y supo que había vuelto a perder de manera patética. Ahora ya nada de lo que había hecho para desahogarse tenía sentido. La venganza no existía como tal, tampoco había hallado la solución a sus problemas. Se levantó y se paseó por la habitación, sintiéndose confundido y ridículo. No pudo soportarlo más, se giró hacia Near y gritó con desesperación:

- ¿¡¿¡Entonces qué debo hacer!?!? ¡Dime, genio, ¿qué harías si fueras yo?!

- Yo no soy tú - respondió Near con su habitual expresión neutra [NdA: Ya veis que la "inteligencia" de Near no tiene límites. Bakayaro ¬¬. - Procedo de un modo totalmente diferente al tuyo. No entiendo ni tu envidia ni tu fijación en mí. Deberías aprender a controlarte un poco... - se calló para no seguir en esa línea y no echar más leña al fuego. - Te propongo una tregua. Aguanta estos tres años que nos queda vivir aquí. Cuando hayamos cumplido los quince, saldremos del orfanato y continuaremos haciendo cada uno su vida. Pero llegará un momento en el que el actual L no podrá seguir con su trabajo y necesitará un sucesor. La intuición me dice que los dos seremos elegidos. Sólo entonces volveremos a enfrentarnos en igualdad de condiciones, pues será una batalla en la que no solamente contará la memoria y el conocimiento, también será importante la estrategia, el ingenio, la movilidad, la iniciativa y la capacidad de tomar decisiones. ¿Qué te parece?

- Que no tengo por qué hacerte caso.

- Como quieras. De momento lo tomaré como un sí. Si pasa el tiempo y pierdes el interés por competir conmigo no pasará nada, al contrario, te sentirás mejor. Ojalá puedas olvidarme algún día.

- ¡No sabes cuánto me gustaría! Borrarte de mi cabeza al igual que se borran unos trazos de lápiz de un viejo cuaderno.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Cuando salí de la oficina inmobiliaria eran las siete de la tarde. Era pronto para volver a la casa del doctor, el cual no llegaría hasta las ocho. Pensé en qué podía hacer durante una hora y se me ocurrió que podía ir a buscar la moto y después ir a comprar algún presente de agradecimiento para Jack, pues estaba seguro de que esa noche yo y Michael ya no la pasaríamos en su casa.

Mi moto estaba guardada en el tejado de uno de los rascacielos más importantes de la ciudad, un lugar seguro y tranquilo, del cual me daba pena retirarla. Mas no había remedio, presentía que iba a necesitarla. Subí a un autobús que se dirigía al centro y me relajé en el asiento. Llevaba conmigo hojas con los datos, los precios y los planos de las viviendas que más me gustaron de las que me mostraron en la oficina. Todas eran pisos discretos, de un solo dormitorio, pero con una gran terraza y un cuarto de baño y bañera desproporcionados. Aun me quedaba la esperanza de poder cumplir algún día el sueño de bañarme con Michael.

En llegar el autobús a mi destino, descendí y me encontré en un barrio transitado, luminoso y moderno, el corazón de Los Ángeles. El punto donde se concentraban los negocios más prestigiosos y las oficinas de las multinacionales. Caminé unos doscientos metros y acabé delante de un rascacielos propiedad de un banco conocido a nivel internacional. Lo que poquísimos empleados del banco sabían era que, en ese mismo edificio, se encontraba la sede de una organización secreta, que poco tenía que ver con los asuntos de finanzas. Era la guarida de los tecnócratas más prominentes de la actual sociedad de la información.

¿Qué es un tecnócrata? Es un término que se puede encontrar en cualquier enciclopedia más o menos completa y que se refiere a una persona que tiene amplios conocimientos técnicos y que, gracias a ello, ocupa un lugar de peso en la política. Los tecnócratas del rascacielos de Los Ángeles también eran así, pero tenían sus particularidades. Para empezar, se centraban en la tecnología, los medios de comunicación y las máquinas. Todos eran unos expertos de la informática y seguidores de las últimas innovaciones tecnológicas, enamorados de los ordenadores. Se pasaban el día y la noche en el "cuartel", donde comían lo que se les traía, dormían unas pocas horas y se aseaban como podían (si es que querían). No tenían vida privada.

Como la misma palabra "tecnócrata" dice, esta agrupación estaba vinculada al gobierno. Había miembros que se encargaban de aconsejar a los políticos en sus decisiones, otros que administraban la información que circulaba por Internet y por los demás _mass-media_, otros que buscaban para el gobierno algún tipo de datos, otros que diseñaban nuevos aparatos e inventaban objetos increíbles.

Antes de salir del "Wammy's House" yo ni sospechaba de la existencia de los tecnócratas. Me topé con ellos de casualidad, justo cuando acababa de independizarme, en Londres. Parecía ser que tenían varias sedes en las ciudades más modernas del mundo...

Entré en la organización de improviso, sin saber bien en qué me metía. Simplemente conocí a uno de ellos en una de las pocas salidas que él todavía hacía al mundo ajeno a su profesión. Conectamos enseguida y, después de unos minutos de conversación, descubrimos que ya nos conocíamos de antes: habíamos coincidido en algunos _chats_ relacionados con la informática. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, me propuso llevarme a visitar el "cuartel" y yo ni quise ni intenté negarme. Entré en sus salas sin ventanas, iluminadas algunas por una gran cantidad de fluorescentes, otras por extensiones de de luces de neón, y permanecí allí durante una semana, sin parar de sorprenderme de todo lo que allí se hacía. Pasé los días observando a los programadores y charlando con algunos inventores, que resultaron ser gente excéntrica y divertida. Claro que... hubo salas a las que no entré y proyectos que no vi, porque, incluso para los miembros, había algunos misterios que era mejor no conocer.

Cuando me cansé de ver y memorizar lo que los programadores hacían, pedí un ordenador para mí. Me lo concedieron sin reparos y me encargaron un par de tareas, que resolví sin dificultades. Los tres meses siguientes fui yendo y viniendo al "cuartel" y cumpliendo algunos encargos. No me convertí en un miembro de pleno derecho, pues pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo fuera de la sede, pero recibía un buen sueldo y disponía de todas las instalaciones que se me pudiesen antojar.

¿Qué tipo de trabajo hacía yo para los tecnócratas? Básicamente, me dedicaba a burlar las defensas de algunos programas, a manipular los sistemas de seguridad de algunos equipos y a conseguir información protegida. En resumen: a _hackear_. Ellos estaban encantados con los resultados de mi trabajo y dijeron que, si seguía ayudándolos, ellos también podrían cumplir algún encargo mío. Fue entonces cuando pensé en Mello y les pedí que lo localizaran. Uno de los rastreadores aceptó llevar la investigación y yo continué trabajando con los tecnócratas, aprendiendo mucho sobre la creación del software y la composición del hardware.

Dos años después, me convertí en uno de los cuatro mejores programadores (y _hackers_) de todo Londres. También fue entonces cuando el hombre encargado de averiguar el paradero de Mello dio señales de vida. Me trajo un dossier descomunal con información, y no tan sólo de Mello, también de Near y algunas curiosidades de difusión casi nula sobre el caso de Kira. De todo ese bloque, mis ojos se fijaron solamente en una cosa: el topónimo Los Ángeles. Me sentí más animado que nunca y comencé a hacer las maletas. Al cabo de una semana, me despedí del lluvioso Londres y volé hacia Los Ángeles donde, con un salvoconducto y una recomendación, entré en la que sería mi segunda base tecnocrática.

Ahora volvía a acceder al rascacielos después de dos semanas de ausencia y lo cierto es que hacerlo no era de lo más agradable. No me apetecía nada ir a charlar con los informáticos, tampoco tenía tiempo para ello, así que entré directamente en el ascensor y apreté el botón del último piso. Una vez en el tejado, me dirigí a la zona de aparcamiento cubierta, la cual me había hecho gracia desde el primer día que la vi porque tanto las paredes como el tejado del recinto estaban cubiertos por enormes placas solares. Para poder acceder al garaje donde tenía la moto, tuve que introducir mi mano por una ranura, donde un dispositivo leyó mis huellas dactilares. ¿Para qué había que complicarse tanto la vida si se podían usar una llave y una cerradura convencionales?

Se oyó un pitido y la puerta vertical subió, dejándome entrar al garaje. Pasé a un espacio amplio, iluminado únicamente por una tira de luces de neón azules y verdes, y vislumbré mi moto en el centro. Me acerqué y la cogí por el manillar, a punto de montarme. Mas no pude hacerlo. Inesperadamente, una luz cegadora se encendió bajo mis pies. Del susto, pegué un gran salto. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz, vi que debajo de mí había una pantalla gigante que proyectaba la imagen de una cara que me era conocida de sobras. ados e involuntarios.s del " momento en el que Michael me explico l sin importanc

- ¿¡Will!? ¿Eres tú?

- Yeah, baby, yo mismo. ¿Qué te parece mi nueva pantalla de 10x10?

- ¿¡Que qué me parece!? Que me has dado un susto de muerte - me quejé. - Además, digamos que no te favorece mucho.

- ¿?

- ¬¬ No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero un poro de tu piel es más grande que la palma de mi mano. Es decir, que veo toda tu cara cincuenta veces más grande de lo que es en realidad, incluyendo los granos, la barba sin afeitar y las manchas de ketchup.

Se rió, divertido por mi comentario, pero yo casi me quedo sordo por culpa de su risa. Por lo visto, también se había preocupado de colocar unos cien altavoces encastados en las paredes de la sala. Otra vez Will había vuelto a gastarse el dinero en unas instalaciones inútiles, que no servían para nada que no fuera dejar yerta a una persona o matarla de un ataque al corazón. Ese hombre fanático de las máquinas, con cuarenta años de edad y una mentalidad de siete, era lo más parecido a Kira que yo tenía cerca.

- Hey, Matt, ¿cómo es que ya no apareces por aquí? Se nos están acumulando montañas de trabajo.

- Ya... Pero ya os avisé que me iba a tomar unas vacaciones, ¿no?

- ... Mmm... Cierto, ahora recuerdo que dijiste algo. Lo que pasa es que no me acordaba. Y no pensaba que fueses a tardar tanto - al decir eso su enorme cara hizo un enorme puchero. - ¿Ya te has encontrado con tu rebuscado y perseguido mafioso? ... Esto, ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Mello.

- Sí, eso era. En las fotografías no lo parece, pero, a juzgar por el apodo, debe de tratarse de una persona que le gusta beber, pero también tranquila y comprensiva. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- ¡Que no! No es "Mellow", es Mello. M-E-L-L-O. Y no es nada de lo que has dicho òó

Will volvió a proferir una sonora carcajada y yo sentí que ya estaba harto de aguantar sus estúpidas bromas americanas y de partirme los tímpanos por culpa de sus altavoces. Me monté en la moto y me dispuse a arrancar.

- Maaatthew ♥ ¿A dónde vaaas?

- A seguir con mis vacaciones, tecnócrata loco.

- Bien, no te lo puedo prohibir, pero antes quiero que te lleves algo de deberes. Pasa por la cámara nº324 de la planta -3 y llévate el móvil y la "Game boy" que te he dejado. El móvil es para casos de emergencia, aunque puede que te llame sólo para charlar si me aburro. La "Game boy" son tus deberes. Hay unos cincuenta programas que te debes pasar y enviarme esta semana. Deberás conectarte a Internet al menos una hora al día...

- ¡Para el carro! ¿Y todas estas exigencias?

- Tranquilo, Matt, ya no pido nada más - dijo Will y sus gafas cuadradas brillaron. - También he pensado que necesitarías dinero para financiarte tus vacaciones, así que te lo he enviado a tu cuenta bancaria. Con la "Game boy" y el móvil, te he dejado diez mil en efectivo, para que hoy puedas pagarte el restaurante, el hotel y esos pequeños gastos que suelen surgir. Como ya veo que me pones mala cara, no voy a retenerte más.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- ¡Antipático! - Will hizo ademán de enfadarse, pero prefirió dejarlo para otra ocasión. Me sonrió mostrándome su dentadura amarillenta y sin cepillar en todo su esplendor. - En fin, que disfrutes de tus vacaciones en las playas de San Francisco y de tu dulce amante Mellow.

La pantalla del suelo se apagó con un "clic" y yo me quedé sin poderle replicar a William. Suspiré, tomé la moto y me fui hacia el ascensor de cristal del lado norte del edificio.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Media hora después de la visita al rascacielos, llegué a la casa del doctor. Eran las ocho y cuarto, así que Jack debía de estar ya en casa. Le había comprado una botella del mejor brandy que vendían en el centro y esperaba que le gustase el regalo. Aparqué la moto enfrente de la casa y, justo cuando entraba por la puerta que abría la valla y daba al jardín, oí un ruido que se acercaba. Era el sonido de un motor.

Al cabo de un minuto vislumbré el vehículo que producía el ruido: una flamante "Goldwing" de color rojo. Y, como ya se podía adivinar, el conductor de la despampanante moto no era otro que Mello. Como ya parecía ser su costumbre, no llevaba casco y, para colmo, sujetaba el pesado manillar con la mano izquierda, mientras que se ajustaba las gafas oscuras con la derecha. Iba escoltado por un enorme Jeep negro, de vidrios y cubierta blindados. Frenaron a la altura de la casa. Él se bajó y fue a hablar con el conductor del Jeep. Vi que no tenían demasiada prisa y que ni se daban cuenta de que obstruían un 80 de la calzada. Saqué un cigarrillo y me puse a fumar, molesto por la situación.

No me gustaban los mafiosos. Nada de nada. Y me molestaba que Michael se sintiese tan cómodo y se comportase con tanta naturalidad en su compañía. Automáticamente, mi mano libre se posó sobre el bolsillo donde llevaba el móvil que me había dado Will. Sin querer, pensé en que, si la mafia me amenazase de alguna manera, tendría ese número de emergencia.

No noté como Michael me llamaba hasta que lo tuve a mi lado. Dijo algo de que el _Boss_ quería verme de cerca y me arrastró hacia el coche. Por la apertura entre el cristal oscuro y el techo del vehículo pude distinguir dos ojos penetrantes, pero muy cansados, que me miraban como si me pusiesen a prueba. Después de un par de minutos, una voz dijo que era suficiente y que podía marcharme.

Me esperé apoyado en la valla del jardín, acabándome mi cigarrillo. Al fin, Michael acabó de despedirse del _Boss_ y el Jeep arrancó y desapareció detrás de una curva. Él abandonó su "Goldwing" como si nada y vino hacia mí.

- ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho a modo de despedida? - preguntó Michael, satisfecho y sonriente. - Que nos deseaba suerte. Y que fuéramos libres.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••Aclaraciones••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Wunderkind: palabra alemana que expresa el concepto de "superdotado" o "niño-prodigio".

Bakayaro: "Near" en japonés XDDD

_Mass-media_: nombre que reciben en inglés los medios de comunicación generalizados, como la prensa, la televisión, la radio y Internet.

Mellow: adjetivo inglés que varia de significado según el objeto al que se aplique. Resumiendo, significa "maduro", "añejo", "calmado", pero en el sentido coloquial se usa para referirse a una persona que está alegre por haber bebido XD De ahí la broma de Will, que cree que el nombre de Mello proviene de adjetivo.

"Goldwing": es una marca de motocicletas de gran prestigio. Estas motos no tienen nada que envidiar a un coche: son tan grandes que, en ocasiones, dos personas montadas en una misma moto usan micrófonos y auriculares para comunicarse.

_Boss_: esto lo sabe tó Dios, pero, por si acaso, _Boss_ es "Jefe".

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Capítulo 3: He isn't mellow enough

Antes de empezar con esta entrega del fic, me he propuesto hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre el nombre de Mello pues, al parecer, ha habido algo de confusión. Como tod buen fan de la serie sabe, el verdadero nombre de Mello es Mihael Keehl. Entonces, ¿por qué en este fanfic Matt lo llama "Michael" con "c"? Muy fácil, es una adaptación que hace nuestro experto de los ordenadores del nombre Mihael al inglés, pues se supone que Matt es inglés y que normalmente habla en este idioma. De la misma manera, si quisiéramos adaptar "Mihael" al español nos quedaría "Miguel" (ecs, qué cutre xD). Parece que no haya mucha diferencia entre "Mihael" y "Michael", pero lo cierto es que sí que la hay. Suenan muy diferente. Mihael se pronuncia como [mijael y Michael como [maikl.

Espero que me haya explicado bien U La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué idioma provienen los nombres Mihael (todavía no lo ha descubierto) y Mail (este creo que se lo inventó Ohba).

Gracias por vuestra atención Ahora pasemos al capítulo 3, con título inglés y Mello como narrador.

**Capítulo 3: He isn't mellow enough.**

¿Qué es el _amor_? La palabra más extraña que existe en el mundo. Tan sólo cuatro letras que nadie ha conseguido definir.

Yo tampoco he logrado hacerlo. No es algo propio de mí, pero probé muchas veces definir el amor. Y descubrí mi propia ignorancia. Si mal no recuerdo, lo más sensato que salió de esos intentos fue: "El Amor es la Vida" y "El Amor es la Nada". Dos frases estúpidas, dos ecuaciones falaces que igualaban cosas que no tenían nada en común. Esos resultados me mostraron lo insignificante que yo era, lo diminuta que era toda la humanidad, que ni siquiera sabía explicar cuatro letras. A, eme, o, erre. Suena como un trabalenguas para un crío de tres años que no sabe pronunciar las consonantes. O como los versos de un poeta dadaísta...

Una vez, en la biblioteca del "Wammy's house" encontré una recopilación de poemas dadaístas. No me imagino como había llegado hasta allí. Me leí el libro entero y memoricé las rimas que más me gustaban. Y ellas volvían a mí, como si fuesen las palabras precisas que encerraban el significado de la existencia. Sin darme cuenta, mientras paseaba por los pasillos del orfanato, comenzaba a cantarlas una y otra vez, tal y como un mago repite los hechizos de un conjuro.

Una tarde soleada, después de haberme pasado horas jugando en el jardín con los demás niños, me tomé un descanso y entré en el edificio principal para ir a la cocina a pedir un poco de agua, pues me moría de sed. Caminé por los pasillos silenciosos, mientras las rimas venían a mí y se escapaban de mi boca. Entonces llegué a la sala central de la casa, gris y vacía en aquellos momentos. De repente, me paré porque las palabras habían dejado de fluir de mí. Me había quedado encallado en un verso: "gomun guma zangaga gago". Lo repetí muchas veces y maldije en voz alta por no recordar el resto del poema.

Entonces, una voz me contestó. Entonó la continuación de mi poema de forma melodiosa y melancólica:

"blagaga

szagaglugi m ba-o-auma

szaga szago

szaga la m'blama

bschigi bschigo

bschigi bschigi

bschiggo bschiggo

goggo goggo

ogoggo

a-o-auma"

Avancé en silencio por la sala y, en uno de los rincones, descubrí a Near. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en su típica postura: una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada. Lo rodeaban varias cajas con rompecabezas, pero él parecía no prestarles atención, absorto en sus pensamientos. Me miró con parsimonia, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que yo me encontraba allí. ¡Pero si hacía tiempo que sabía que yo había entrado! Y él había acabado el poema que yo no recordaba... Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Near también se había leído el libro dadaísta.

Lo miré con rencor, pero no le dije nada. Habría sido inútil malgastar mis energías y mi vocabulario de insultos en alguien que ni se dignaba a escucharme. Me marché corriendo a la calle, olvidándome del agua que había venido a buscar. ¡Odiaba tanto a Near! Me hubiera encantado ignorarle, tal y como él lo hacía conmigo. Sin embargo, no me sentía capaz de hacer algo así.

Esa misma noche, salí a hurtadillas de mi habitación. En silencio, me dirigí a la biblioteca, donde estuve rebuscando por las pesadas estanterías hasta dar con el libro dadaísta. Lo sustraje y me lo llevé a un rincón oscuro del jardín. Una vez allí, como si se tratase de la ejecución de un hereje, quemé las páginas del volumen hasta que no quedó nada de él. Nunca jamás volví a leer poemas de Ball y, con el tiempo, conseguí olvidar por completo los que había aprendido en "Wammy's house".

Aunque el amor suene a poema dadaísta, son dos cosas bastante diferentes, supongo. No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo recordando y planteándome todo esto. No, bien pensado, sí que lo sé. Lo hago porque Matt me dijo que me quería. Eso me hizo sentir tan perdido que no conseguí reaccionar cuando tocaba, el momento se había congelado como se congela la escena de una película puesta en pausa. No recuerdo que me hubiese pasado algo así antes. Finalmente, pude responderle y lo hice de la manera más coherente posible, pero por dentro seguía dudando.

¿Qué puedo decirte, Matt? ¿Cómo puedo decirte que te amo o que no te amo si no sé lo que es el amor? Ni siquiera sé si realmente lo he llegado a sentir alguna vez.

¡Esto es exasperante!

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

En una habitación de un piso como muchos hay en Los Ángeles, yo y Matt iniciamos nuestra segunda etapa de convivencia en común, pues la primera había sido la que pasamos en el orfanato. Llegamos a la vivienda cuando ya había oscurecido y las luciérnagas comenzaban a surcar el aire del a noche. Teníamos suficiente dinero para pagarnos un hotel o un apartamento mejor que aquel piso más que modesto, pero era mejor hacerlo así. Ya lo había acordado con el Boss y no era cuestión de rechazar su amabilidad por el capricho de una noche. Además, yo me sentía cómodo entre las paredes del piso destartalado. Podía caminar por las habitaciones sin la necesidad de quitarme las botas llenas de barro. Y Matt, aunque se quejase de que la ducha era demasiado pequeña, podía fumar en cualquier rincón, sin preocuparse por estropear los muebles con la ceniza.

Habíamos dejado la ventana abierta para que la habitación se ventilase un poco y por esa abertura entraba el ruido de los vehículos que pasaban por la calle. En la estancia flotaba un olor a humedad que se mezclaba con el tóxico perfume del humo que huía de los tubos de escape de los coches que circulaban por toda la ciudad.

No me apetecía aceptarlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba bastante mareado. Ya no me encontraba en peligro, pero mi cuerpo todavía no estaba del todo repuesto y no me respondía al cien por ciento. Los desplazamientos con la moto me habían dejado reventado: tenía los brazos y las piernas agarrotados. Encima, en la carretera comprobé que mis reacciones se habían vuelto más lentas, cosa que me daba mucha rabia. Maldita sea, si yo no llegaba a recuperar toda mi fuerza y la precisión de mis movimientos, tendría un serio problema. Y también lo tendría el viejo zorro Jack Benson, ya que creo que no me podría resistir a hacerle una visita junto con un par de matones.

Definitivamente, no me sentía con ánimos de hacer nada, así que decidí dar el día por acabado. Tampoco me apetecía meterme en el agua, no pasaba nada si esa noche no me duchaba. Me quité las botas y las arrojé sobre la moqueta de un color entre marrón, gris y pistacho claro. Matt, quien ya hacía diez minutos que se había instalado encima del sofá y que se entretenía con una consola portátil, se sobresaltó con el ruido y salió de su mundo de fantasía virtual.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó de forma estúpida, como alguien que se acaba de despertar.

- Nada. No tengo nada más que hacer hoy, así que me voy a la habitación a dormir.

- ¿Y yo dónde dormiré? En este piso tan sólo hay un dormitorio y una cama.

- No parece que estés incómodo en el sofá - le dije molesto. - No te quejes tanto del piso, de todas formas no vamos a permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Duerme donde te dé la gana. Y si no te convence ningún sitio, no duermas.

Dicho esto, me fui a mi habitación, sorprendiéndome de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser Matt en algunas ocasiones. Sin quitarme la ropa, me metí en la grande y vieja cama, que crujió bajo mi peso. Me cubrí con la manta que, a pesar de estar limpia, se veía algo amarillenta y deseé conseguir dormirme pronto.

Mientras no lograba conciliar el sueño, me entretuve recordando todo lo que había hecho y oído durante el día. Visualicé mentalmente la pálida silueta de Near y resurgió en mí el deseo de humillarle, de acabar con él, incluso de volarle la cabeza. También vino a mí el recuerdo de la mirada que hoy me había dirigido el Boss. Era la primera vez (y seguramente la última) que él me miraba con un respeto tan patente y tan sincero. Tal vez, acabado el caso de Kira, debería plantearme de verdad pertenecer a la Organización de Los Ángeles.

Rememoré también como, durante el día, había pronunciado el verdadero nombre de Matt casi sin pensarlo. Mala señal, me había vuelto demasiado descuidado. No me hacía ninguna gracia que Kira matase a la única persona con quien yo podía convivir sólo por culpa de un despiste mío. Tendría que controlar más mis palabras.

En el preciso momento en el que estaba pensando eso, la cama sobre la cual me encontraba acostado crujió bajo una nueva masa que aplastaba sus ya oxidados muelles. Yo, por mi parte, rebusqué bajo las mantas hasta dar con la pistola que todavía guardaba en la parte delantera del pantalón. Me volteé con un movimiento rápido y apunté hacia lo que había invadido mi lecho. Un segundo mas tarde, concebí con dificultad que tenía el cañón de mi arma puesto en la frente de Matt, que me miraba a través de sus gafas naranjas con los ojos como sartenes. Para evitar apretar el gatillo por accidente, lancé la pistola contra la pared, haciendo que sus partes se separasen del golpe. Hecho esto, le grité a Matt:

- ¿¡Pero qué cojones haces!?

- Eso debería decirlo yo - protestó nervioso. - Primero me dices que puedo ir a dormir a donde quiera y, cuando quiero ejercer mis derechos, vas y casi me agujereas la frente con tu revólver.

- Y a ti te parece de los más legal y correcto meterte en una cama ajena en plena noche - afirmé, sin ganas ya de discutir.

- Por supuesto. Es de noche, estoy en una ciudad extranjera, en un apartamento donde, en una cama, está recostado el amor de mi vida. Es absolutamente comprensible que yo, un joven sano y afectuoso, quiera dormir en la cama de marras. Y no sólo dormir, también hacer otras cosas...

Entonces sentí como las manos de Matt se movían bajo las sábanas, como me buscaban, como me atrapaban por la cintura y me abrazaban. Se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de mí y me susurró con la voz ronca:

- Te amo. ¡Te amo tanto!

No pude evitar sonrojarme e hice ademán de deshacerme del abrazo que me aprisionaba, pero él insistió estrechándome todavía más. Me besó suavemente en el cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera. Fue ascendiendo con besos rápidos y livianos hasta mi cara, hasta encontrarse con mi boca. Al llegar, tomó aire para darme un beso profundo. Le dejé hacer, respondiéndole todo lo bien que podía. Matt se arrimaba a mí como si se le fuese la vida en ello, como una encina se arrima a las rocas sobre las que crece durante una tormenta. Ni que fuese a venir un vendaval y llevárselo. Jamás lo diría, pero la verdad era que yo estaba disfrutando y seguro que él lo sabía. El beso duraba y duraba, me hacía perder la noción del tiempo, convertía el instante en una eternidad. Me sentí como si entrase en una especie de trance. Y las manos de Matt se separaron de mi rostro y fueron bajando hasta llegar a mi ropa y empezar a desabrocharla. Yo notaba sus dedos palpando mi piel, como si me recorriesen decenas de hormiguitas, dibujando círculos, espirales y líneas discontinuas sin significado aparente. Eran caricias deliciosas y extrañas. Demasiado extrañas para mí. Empecé a sentirme incómodo y me avergoncé de estar allí, permitiéndole a Matt hacerme todas esas tonterías melosas. Y él seguía con lo suyo, descendiendo cada vez más, dejándome rastros húmedos con su lengua por todo el cuerpo. Cuando su boca llegó a mi pecho y sentí su respiración justo encima de mi corazón, no pude resistirlo más. La corriente de aire que se formaba entre nosotros me quemaba, atravesaba mi piel. Iba a perder el poco equilibrio que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, el sello se iba a romper.

Aparté a Matt de un empujón. Aquello no podía seguir y, si él no lograba comprenderlo, tendría que explicárselo yo mismo.

- Ya... ya es suficiente - dije y mi voz temblaba. Quise seguir, pero no sabía cómo. Me había vuelto a quedar sin palabras, sin razones que pudiesen sonar de forma razonable o convincente. No había un modo de hablar sobre ello sin tener que pasar vergüenza.

Matt estaba sentado a mi lado y me miraba. Se veía más guapo que nunca con su pelo alborotado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus estilizadas manos de pianista libres de guantes. Pero lo mejor era, sin duda, su mirada, pues no miraba ni hacia la pared, ni hacia el suelo, ni hacia el techo. Con tantas cosas que había por mirar en el mundo y él sólo me miraba a mí. Como si realmente pudiese _verme_.

Yo me dejé de explicaciones inútiles e hice lo mismo: oteé justo en el centro de los ojos de Matt, sin temor, aun sabiendo que sólo me encontraría con una decepción. Mantuvimos ese vínculo visual durante un buen rato, pero yo no sentí que estaba perdiendo el tiempo o que hacía algo intimidante o inútil. Al contrario, parecía la única cosa sensata que se podía hacer en esa situación. Una sensación insólita me invadió: era como si _leyese_ en los ojos de Matt. Algo muy importante. El problema era que todo aquello no se podía traducir en palabras, era un misterio demasiado complicado para convertirlo en una operación matemática o para plasmarlo en un papel.

Finalmente, la mirada de Matt se desprendió de mí y se paseó en círculos por la habitación. Yo aguardaba a que me hablase como un reo aguarda su ejecución. Matt me había _visto_. Me había contemplado tal y como era. Había observado mi inseguridad, mi miedo y mi mezquindad; sabía de mis fracasos y de mis fachadas. Ahora me encararía y me diría con un tono desencantado que había esperado más de mí. Y yo no tendría ningún motivo para enfadarme porque sería la pura verdad: yo era un debilucho.

Mientras yo pensaba todo esto, Matt había dejado de escrutar el cuarto y volvía a enfrentarme. Pero las cosas no habían ido como yo esperaba. No me encontré con ningún gesto de reproche. En el rostro de Matt únicamente lucía una cálida sonrisa.

- No te preocupes. No voy a rechazarte. Entiendo como te sientes.

Aquellas palabras fueron un soplo de aire fresco tras semanas de encierro. Mis músculos se destensaron y pude respirar libremente. Suspiré con alivio.

- Tenía muchas ganas de que llegara este momento, de que me permitieras _verte_ - me dijo, totalmente serio. - Creo que me he enamorado aun más de ti. Así que no pongas esta cara de aprensión, ahora todo va a irnos mucho mejor.

Sonaba demasiado idílico, pero, dicho por él, parecía verdad. De acuerdo, que creyese lo que le diera la gana. Yo no me iba a quedar sin defender mi orgullo.

- ¡No estoy poniendo cara de nada! Si a ti te da esa impresión, quizás sea culpa tuya y no mía, ¿no crees? En ningún momento he pensado: "venga, voy a poner cara de cordero degollado para que Matt me mime". ¿¡Me oyes!? - hice una pausa para tomar el aire. - Y deja ya de decirme que me quieres, que me amas y todas esas parafernalias. No son más que palabras que no sirven de nada. Además, me importa un comino si me amas o no. ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? ¿Por qué debería importarme?

Quizás me había pasado de la ralla... De todos modos, bien mirado, ya tenía por costumbre pasarme de la ralla, estuviese con quien estuviese. Ya me había resignado en ese sentido. ¿Qué queréis? No soy una persona ni amable ni considerada. Aunque a Matt parecía no importarle mucho, no era de los que se ofendían con facilidad. Probablemente a él tampoco la gustaba reconocer sus derrotas.

- "¿Por qué?" es una pregunta curiosa... - me dijo mi amigo no ofendible. - ... pero a veces es imposible inventarse una respuesta. ¿Qué tal si hablamos?

- Hablemos - asentí, sin acabar de estar convencido.

Al final, él se había salido con la suya. Yo tenía claro que si _hablábamos_ tenía todas las de perder, pero no había otra solución. Para igualar un poco las condiciones y para arrebatarle aunque fuese un pedacito de su apabullante seguridad, me acerqué y le quité sus estúpidas gafas naranjas. Me costó lo mío porque parecía como si la ridícula pieza se hubiera adherido a su cara y formara parte de su anatomía. Cuando, entre forcejeos y protestas de Matt, conseguí sacarle las gafas las tiré lo más lejos que pude.

- ¿¡Con que con ésas estamos!?

Parecía cabreado, pero no era para tanto. Valía la pena haberlo despojado de las gafas tan sólo para ver un momento esos ojos. Matt tenía la mirada más inteligente y profunda que yo había visto en mi vida. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta de qué color tenía los ojos, porque dudaba entre el negro como la noche y el verde oscuro como el follaje de un abeto del Himalaya. Dependía del día y de la iluminación. De todas formas, no le gustaba mostrarlos, incluso yo los vería en contadas ocasiones. Era una ridiculez, pues Matt estaba hermoso al natural, sin llevar máscara.

- Esto es realmente incómodo - se quejó. - Para mí y para ti también, supongo. Es de noche, así que este lugar debería estar a oscuras. ¿Te parece bien?

No tenía ningún inconveniente. Matt se levantó y se fue por el piso, apagando las luces a su paso. Yo me recosté y me cubrí con la manta hasta las orejas. Se hacía de noche. Y la noche es tiempo de secretos.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Cuando Matt acabó con su tarea de extinguir las luces, volvió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. La oscuridad era muy densa, mas él consiguió llegar a la cama sin problemas. Se estiró a mi lado. No llegó a rozarme, el lecho era lo suficientemente ancho como para poder dormir dos personas sin tocarse. Yo estaba de espaldas a él y él de espaldas a mí. Era una manera poco habitual de iniciar una conversación. Aunque de lo que íbamos a hablar tampoco era un tema cualquiera.

- Te quiero - me volvió a decir la frase que tanto me alteraba.

- Pues yo a ti no.

¡Toma ya! No era mi intención chincharle, pero ya estaba más que harto de oírle decir eso. Lo decía con tanta insistencia y seriedad que me haría creérmelo.

- Ese es tu problema, Michael, que todavía no sabes querer.

- Y tú hablas como si lo supieras absolutamente todo sobre le amor. ¿Quién eres? ¿Eros? Si seguro que ni siquiera sabes decir qué es el amor.

- Te estás desviando del tema. Hablábamos de ti, no de mí. Pero bueno, si tantas ganas tienes, hablemos de mí. No quiero presumir ni hacerme el listo, pero sé bastantes más cosas sobre el amor que tú.

- Entonces defínemelo. Pero no se vale decir "el amor es esto" y darme un morreo. Eso sólo lo haría un estúpido sin cerebro que no maneja las palabras.

Lo que dije pareció hacerle gracia, se rió por lo bajo. Todos mis ataques no lo habían descolocado en absoluto. Estaba relajado y con las orejas abiertas para escucharme y la mente en marcha para responder.

- Está bien. Si es lo que quieres, así lo haré... - hizo una pausa para mantener el suspense. El silencio se alargó demasiado. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darle una patada para hacerlo espabilar, habló. - El amor es el sentimiento que mueve a las personas...

- ¡Discrepo! - salté y Matt cayó de la cama sin poder evitar soltar un par de palabrotas. No parecía haberse hecho daño, pero debía de estar perdiendo la paciencia. - Las personas se mueven por voluntad, no por amor.

- Pero es que la voluntad y el amor... - empezó, mientras volvía a subir a la cama. - ... son la misma cosa. La prueba es que, como acción, se expresan con un mismo verbo: querer. Tú quieres atrapar a Kira. Y yo te quiero a ti.

- ¡No juegues con las palabras! ¿Cómo van a ser lo mismo dos cosas diferentes? ¡Eso es una falacia como una catedral!

- Que no, que no lo es, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Te lo voy a definir todo ya, tal y como lo veo yo, y luego juzgarás. Primero: ¿qué es la voluntad? Es el amor a la vida. El deseo de ser y de que las cosas sean. Segundo: ¿qué es el amor hacia una persona? El deseo de estar con esa persona y que ella sea feliz. Es así de fácil. ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes?

- Todo. Lo explicas como si lo supieras con certeza, como si lo hubieras _visto_. Pero yo no lo tengo tan claro. No comprendo ni una palabra. Lo que has dicho suena muy seco y demasiado simple para convencerme.

Se quedó en silencio, como si reflexionase sobre mis dudas. Yo simplemente no me explicaba cómo podía ser tan paciente conmigo, cómo era que se esforzaba tanto para traducir lo que él tenía en su cabeza a mi idioma. ¿De verdad creía que siendo amable conmigo acabaría enamorándome? No tenía pinta de ser tan ingenuo.

- Tienes razón, Michael, todo lo que te he dicho no tiene ningún sentido. He perdido.

No supe por qué, pero no me alegró para nada escuchar eso. No tenía ganas de decirle: "¿lo ves?" y reírme de él. Es más, era como si yo mismo hubiese perdido, pues, en el fondo, confiaba en que Matt sería capaz de despejar mis dudas y solucionar mis dilemas. Si ni siquiera él podía... es que debía tratarse de algo imposible.

- Desde el principio, me he equivocado, pero no en el objetivo ni en el resultado. Fue otra cosa. Me he equivocado en el procedimiento. Definir el amor con palabras es imposible. Pero no por eso no se puede conocer. No podemos describir el amor, pero podemos vivirlo.

- Lo que acabas de decir es lo que yo no quiero. Es lo mismo que explicar el amor con un beso.

- Sí, así es. Por eso, cuando dijiste que era algo estúpido me reí, pues era justamente lo que quería hacer - y se rió otra vez, con una risa más libre. - Explicar el amor con un beso no es algo descabellado. Por ejemplo, imagina que eres un bebé y tienes que aprender a caminar y a hablar. Podrás hacerlo, casi todos acaban haciéndolo. Pero lo que no puede es dar pasos para conseguir hablar y balbucear sílabas para caminar. Lo mismo pasa con el amor. Para saber lo que es el amor tienes que enamorarte.

- Pues a mí todo esto me suena a excusa barata - refunfuñé, aunque, por mis adentros, pensara lo contrario.

Quizás él estaba en lo cierto. Seguramente él estaba en lo cierto. Sentí como, a mi lado, él hacía un gesto con los hombros, los levantaba con el típico "no sé". Se removió entre las sábanas y se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara hacia mí. Yo también me giré y, como la oscuridad no era total, pude distinguir los contornos de su cara.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe qué es el amor? - me preguntó, ignorando mi aparente desacuerdo con su teoría.

- Mmm...

Se lo tomó como un sí u me abrazó con las dos manos, sujetando con una mi espalda y con la otra mi cabeza. Y me empezó a besar, con tanto deseo y tanta desesperación que creí que me derretiría. Por un momento, tuve ganas de llorar. Pero aquello era un error. En mi vida yo jamás había llorado. Ni lo haría. Por eso, le clavé a Matt un puñetazo en la cara, que lo hizo apartarse de mí.

- Joder, Matt, déjame ya. ¿No ves que no puedo?

Él se frotó la mejilla con el reverso de la mano, quejándose de lo difícil que era vivir en el mundo. Al parecer, la vida se le había complicado bastante desde que se encontró conmigo dos o tres semanas atrás. ¿Por qué no se hartaba y se iba? ¿Por terquedad? ¿Porque se sentía en deuda conmigo? ¿¡Pero qué deuda ni que mierdas!? Si era yo el que lo había admirado desde siempre...

- Ahora toca hablar de ti -articuló Matt moviendo la mandíbula con cuidado y quedándose a una distancia prudente. No me daría la oportunidad de propinarle otro golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Que tienes un problema, Michael.

- ¡No me digas! - le espeté y pensé que no había sido una mala idea darle una hostia.

- Sí, te lo digo. Me preguntas qué es el amor y, cuando te lo intento enseñar, me rechazas. Eres el primero en besarme, pero, dejando eso de lado, jamás expresas un sentimiento que no sea el enfado. Crees que eres fuerte e inteligente pero, cada vez que oyes el nombre de Near, todo salta en pedazos...

- ¡Cállate, maldita sea! - eso sí que no se lo iba a tolerar. Lo agarré por su camiseta a rallas y lo hundí en el colchón con todas mis fuerzas. - No te atrevas a seguir.

- Por favor, tranquilízate - me rogó, aunque habría podido apartarme sin dificultad o incluso devolverme los castañazos. - Sé que es muy molesto que te echen en cara tus defectos pero es necesario que seas consciente de tus fallos para poder arreglarlos. Yo también tengo un montón de defectos, no me importa contártelos después, pero déjame acabar.

Por muy pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo, lo solté y le dejé seguir. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué me dijo que me amaba? La situación era estúpida y surrealista: yo escuchando sin rechistar como Matt me ponía verde.

- Te comportas de manera impulsiva, pero creo que por dentro te sientes inseguro muchas veces. Nunca das las gracias ni te muestras amable con nadie por miedo a ser considerado inferior. Llevas una ropa llamativa y una moto enorme, pero odias que la gente se muestre impresionada y se te acerque. Es como si no te quisieras a ti mismo...

- Matt, estoy aguantándome, pero todo tiene un límite.

- ... y te encierras. Encierras tus sentimientos dentro de ti, como si fuese algo vergonzoso, y sólo la furia consigue escapar a tu control. Es una carga muy pesada tener que estar pendiente de contenerte las veinticuatro horas del día, por eso te buscas retos que den sentido a tu existencia y hagan que te olvides de tu carga. Sufres mucho. No eres capaz de mentirle a nadie cuando hablas, aprendiste la Verdad de L, pero no paras de rehuirte y mentirte a ti mismo.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! - grité a todo pulmón. - ¡Joder! ¿Hay algo al menos que haga bien? Sí, soy todo eso que has dicho, ¿contento?

No lo pude resistir y le propiné un sonoro bofetón. Él ya se lo esperaba y no tembló ni hizo ningún gesto de dolor. Tampoco continuó hablando.

- Pero, si soy tan mierdoso, ¡¿qué es lo que haces conmigo?! ¿Por qué dices que me quieres? Podrías haberte echado novia, una chica que se mostrase tal y como es y que fuese cariñosa. Hasta podrías haberte ido con Near, con el tío perfecto, inteligente y tranquilo. ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con un despojo humano como yo?

- Estoy contigo porque te quiero (y porque me dejas quedarme).

- ¿Por qué me quieres?

- Y yo qué sé. Podría darte un millón de razones: porque eres atrevido, porque tienes unos ojazos preciosos, porque te conozco desde niño, porque estamos en el mismo nivel intelectual, porque me encanta como besas, porque eres capaz de enfrentarte a quien sea, porque tienes una moto chulísima, porque hueles muy bien, porque me pones a mil, porque sabes salirte con la tuya, porque no me obligas a dejar de fumar... Pero eso es secundario. No puedo decir con palabras por qué te quiero. Porque eres tú. Porque sí.

Y, después de haber quedado como rey y señor con esa declaración, Matt aprovechó que me había relajado para volver a sobarme, a abrazarme y para hacer que me acostara encima de él con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Me acariciaba, jugaba con mi cabello y yo sentía que cada vez entendía menos lo que nos pasaba. Era todo tan pasteloso, tan ñoño, tan ridículo... Pero si había algo que pudiese llegar a considerar hermoso era estar así con Matt. Pensé en que, si realmente me esforzaba, aquella cosa que tenía escondida dentro y que palpitaba cuando estaba con él podía salir a la luz. ¿Me convenía hacerlo? No lo sabía. ¿Conocería el significado del amor o me rompería en pedazos? No podía saberlo hasta que ocurriese. Tenía toda la vida para comprobarlo.

- No te preocupes - me animaba Matt. - Voy a estar contigo y te voy a ayudar a estar mejor. Es posible que también yo precise tu ayuda. ¿Me apoyarás si te lo pido?

- Claro que sí. Eso ni se pregunta.

Entonces él paró de acariciarme y se quedó en silencio. Me pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba y levanté la cabeza con la mirada interrogativa. Entre la oscuridad descubrí la cara de Matt, que presentaba una expresión muy seria y trascendental. Me miró con el objetivo de asegurarse de que le prestaba toda mi atención.

- Mihael...

Era la primera vez en muchos años que me llamaba por mi nombre tal y como verdaderamente era, sin adaptarlo al inglés. Sonaba más suave pronunciado de esta manera, pero en mí tuvo el efecto contrario, pues empecé a inquietarme por lo que Matt iría a encomendarme. Sin duda, no se trataba de cualquier cosa.

- Quiero pedirte algo, pero no sé si estará bien hacerlo. Quizás...

- Que sí, que sí. Di lo que quieras y lo hago.

- Pues... pues... - dudaba. Empezó a pasear por el cuarto con la vista. - Es que...

- ¡Qué lo digas! - le ordené, sentado encima de él y cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camiseta.

- Mihael... por favor... ¡HAZME UN HOMBRE!!!!!

- ¿¡¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?!? OO ¿¡Pero a quién se le ocurre pedir eso!? Pero... ¿tú estás enfermo o algo?

- A ver, antes me has dicho que harías lo que te dijera.

- Yo nunca dije eso - negué e intenté apartarme de él todo lo que la cama me permitía. Luego me di cuenta de que debía ser al revés y cambié de táctica. - En fin, Matt, ya hemos acabado de hablar, es tarde y me muero de sueño. Así que... ¡fuera de mi cama!

Intenté tirarlo al suelo, pero se resistía agarrándose a mi pierna derecha. Pude haberlo pegado y haberlo echado a patadas, pero estaba demasiado cansado para tener otra pelea o para escuchar más argumentos de Matt. Me limité a acostarme, a cubrirme con la manta y a darle la espalda al acosador obstinado que no me dejaba descansar. Había, pero, una cosa que debía decirle antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Además - murmuré. - Si algún día llego a hacerte algo, que a lo mejor ese día no llega nunca, pero bueno... si alguna vez hacemos algo, puedes estar seguro de que no será porque tú me lo pidas. Yo no obedezco a nadie. Sólo hago lo que me apetece a mí.

- Está bien - asintió Matt desde la oscuridad. - Me pone muy contento oírte decir eso, ya que significa que lo único que tendré que hacer será esperar a que te apetezca... o hacer algo para que quieras.

Pasé de responderle y me centré en intentar capturar el sueño. Él, por su parte, se estiró encima de la cama y se estuvo moviendo unos minutos antes de acomodarse. Permanecimos acostados, de espaldas, pero ahora nuestros hombros se tocaban. Bajo la manta hacía un calor reconfortante, que se complementaba con la calidez que emanaba de Matt. La oscuridad iba entrando poco a poco en mí, mi conciencia se hundía.

- No te hagas el duro - me susurró Matt. - O tu interior se acabará endureciendo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oí antes de hundirme en la nada.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••Aclaraciones••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Este poema es un poema fonético dadaísta real, no se trata de ninguna invención mía para hacerme la graciosa Uu Se titula "Totenklage" y es de Hugo Ball (uyyy, el copyright UU).

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Capítulo 4: Número uno

**Capítulo 4: Número uno.**

Matt. Ése es el nombre por el que suelo llamarlo. Pero, cuando lo pronuncio, incluso cuando lo pienso, soy plenamente consciente de que no es un nombre de verdad. Es un mote, una metáfora, una invención. Matt no es él, ni mucho menos. Únicamente es una palabra que uso para referirme a él, funciona de manera similar a un nombre cualquiera.

Mail Jeevas. Ése es el nombre por el que nadie lo llama. Tal vez fue el nombre que le pusieron sus padres, tal vez es el nombre que figura en sus documentos auténticos. Mas tampoco este nombre es el adecuado para nombrarlo. Por un lado, por precaución pues, por mucho que a él le pese, está vinculado a L. Por otro lado, porque él mismo no acepta ese nombre. Es como si desease huir de "Mail". En cierta ocasión me contó que tenía la intuición de que "Mail" es una especie de detonante que, una vez pronunciado, desencadenaba una serie de desgracias y cambios desagradables. Él no es una persona supersticiosa. Existirá algún motivo que explique la aversión que siente por su propio nombre.

Así pues, él es alguien que no tiene nombre verdadero. Y yo intento ignorar este hecho y llamarlo Matt.

Para mí, la relación que tengo con Matt es única y él es una persona inconfundible, inimitable e irremplazable. No hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar de la misma manera, nadie con quien me pueda sentir tan relajado. Solamente él puede comprenderme y ayudar a que yo mismo me comprenda. Matt consigue frenar mi rabia. Me vigila para que no me desboque, para que, en un momento de desesperación no acabe conmigo mismo y con todo lo que tengo alrededor. No es algo que pueda decir, pero lo sé y se lo agradezco de verdad.

Matt me hace pensar en cosas nuevas. No sólo me hace interesarme por temas que no conocía y ver detalles que antes se me habían pasado por alto... También me muestra el mundo desde una perspectiva distinta. Desde arriba, desde abajo, desde detrás de sus cristales anaranjados. A veces me hace dudar. Disimulo para que no se dé cuenta, pero por dentro me cuestiono mi modo de vivir y mis creencias. ¿Y si él tiene razón y estoy equivocado? Me paso las horas torturándome con preguntas de este tipo, hasta que me canso y decido dejarlo, pues llego a un punto en que ya no importa quién va errado y quién hace lo correcto. Vivimos juntos, nos tocamos, nos hablamos, nos miramos, nos rozamos a diario. Pero no nos arrastramos el uno al otro, no hay un amo que dé órdenes y un sirviente que agache la cabeza y obedezca. A Matt no le interesa dominarme, es algo a lo que no le ve ningún sentido. Todo lo contrario, prefiere escucharme y hacer lo que yo le sugiera. Siendo él de esta manera, parece lógico que sea yo el que se convierta en señor y gobierne en la casa. Pero tampoco ocurre eso. Es imposible convertir a Matt en una marioneta que me siga ciegamente. Por mucho que esté enamorado de mí, él es una persona independiente que no se convertirá en mi sombra. Por mucho que yo lo critique, sé que no cambiará de la noche a la mañana sólo para complacerme.

Me gusta estar con Matt. Y no por una razón tan simple como la comodidad o el deseo de compañía. Desde pequeño, siempre he admirado mucho a Matt. En primer lugar por su inteligencia y su saber hacer las cosas. Él es esa clase de persona que lo hace todo tal y como debe ser. Sin intención de lucirse, pone toda su atención en lo que hace en cada momento del día. Y también tiene un gran potencial y un talento increíble que no llega a usar del todo, no comprendo por qué. Si se lo propusiera, Matt podría convertirse en el mejor estudiante, en un experto, en un científico eminente, en una celebridad de las artes, en un político importante, hasta en presidente o en premio Nobel. Incluso en L. Pero no, el tío se pasa el día jugando a videojuegos, paseando con la moto, siguiéndome a mí o, simplemente, durmiendo. Y es que algo tenía que faltarle. Un poco de sentido común. Si supiera tomar las decisiones correctas, lograría mucho más en la vida.

La segunda razón por la que admiro a Matt es la capacidad que tiene de actuar según su propio albedrío. Puede parecer contradictorio, pero me encanta que vaya a su bola. Si hay una persona a la cual puedo asociar con la libertad, ése es Matt. Él no cree en la palabra "libertad". Dice que, al igual que la "perfección" o la "justicia", la "libertad" no significa nada, no es más que una paradoja, una utopía inventada por los lingüistas. Mas yo estoy seguro de que lo dice por modestia. Porque él es libre. Siempre ha actuado como él mismo ha querido, no se ha dejado influir por opiniones o consejos ajenos. Ha sido capaz de hacer realidad lo que se iba proponiendo. No como yo, que soy un perdedor con todo lo que ello implica. No he conseguido superar a Near, pero sí que me he ganado una jaqueca permanente. Ni he rozado a Kira, pero he estado a punto de morir. No me he rendido, jamás me rendiré. Aunque mi vida tenga que acabar para llegar hasta mi meta... ¿Qué hace Matt con alguien como yo¿Soy otro de sus caprichos¿O tal vez nuestra relación es lo único bueno, lo único que vale la pena en esta mierda de vida?

No, no es lo único. Ser L también es algo importantísimo, que es suficiente para justificar que he nacido. Lo pensé desde el primer día en que me hablaron de ello y lo confirmé cuando conocí a L. ¡Quería tanto convertirme en el detective L! Lo sigo queriendo, mas las circunstancias están en mi contra. Me han quitado el puesto. Se siente.

A Matt, en cambio, no le interesa ser L. Es tan estúpido, cuando puede tenerlo todo resulta que no quiere nada. Es una historia absurda hasta más no poder. En el "Wammy's house", cierto día a todos los niños se nos hizo un test para comprobar nuestras capacidades intelectuales y, ya de paso, hacer un sondeo buscando a posibles sucesores para L. En ese test, Matt secó los mejores resultados de todo el orfanato. Y no sólo hizo eso. Logró una puntuación insólita, que doblaba la mediana de los demás alumnos del "Wammy's house", incluidos los estudiantes mayores. Aquél día, escuché a Roger susurrar que Matt se había pulido con creces los resultados del L que había en aquellos momentos.

Después de eso vino lo que tenía que venir: más tests para Matt, charlas interminables con psicólogos y profesores venidos de fuera, recomendaciones, instrucciones, planes de estudio... A mí y a Near también nos prestaron atención, ya que también habíamos obtenido puntuaciones muy altas. Sin embargo, no éramos rivales para Matt, estaba claro quien iba a ocupar el puesto de L. Pero las cosas no fueron como los profesores habían esperado. Matt renunció a ser L, argumentando que el puesto no lo interesaba y que prefería dedicarse a algo diferente. Y Roger tuvo que resignarse y respetar la decisión del niño, aunque no fuese la más conveniente en ese caso.

A veces me pregunto si Matt habría sido un buen L. Seguramente sí, pero sólo si él lo hubiese querido. De todas formas, es una pregunta a la que nunca obtendré respuesta.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Recuerdo el tiempo que pasé en el "Wammy's house" con nostalgia, como se suele recordar el pasado y, especialmente, la infancia. Fue el tiempo durante el que crecí, me desarrollé y aprendí todo lo que ahora sé. Sin duda, fue una época muy importante, el principio de mi vida. No recuerdo que hubiese nada antes del "Wammy's house". Para mí no lo hubo. Conozco muchos detalles de la vida de mis padres biológicos, me encargué de buscar información sobre ellos para intentar comprenderme mejor a mí mismo. Pero, en realidad, esas dos personas nunca ocuparon un lugar en mi vida. Sólo son un conjunto de datos, número y biografía. Me son indiferentes.

En el orfanato yo era un niño más y me sentía feliz de formar parte de ese grupo. Tenía mis diferencias, es cierto, pero ellas no me impedían llevarme bien con la mayoría de los otros chicos y chicas. No necesitaba mentir, a veces me peleaba si era necesario. Pero nunca me sentí incómodo con mis compañeros, jamás me ignoraron ni me dejaron de lado.

Mihael y Nate llegaron al "Wammy's house" cuando yo tenía unos cinco años. Los trajeron el mismo día y a la misma hora, aunque, según tengo entendido, venían de lugares diferentes. Fue hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo bien los detalles. Sólo tengo grabado en la cabeza el primer momento en que los vi. La impresión fue la siguiente: eran los dos niños más extraños que habían entrado jamás en el "Wammy's house". Probablemente, la mayoría de los niños pensó lo mismo. Nate era todo blanco, con sus pupilas negras como única excepción. Y Mihael en aquella época llevaba su rubia melena larguísima, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Al principio, algunos chicos se burlaron de él, pero sus risas no duraron nada, ya que él se hizo respetar con sus puños. En situaciones así, Michael es muy irascible y puede enfadarse muchísimo por una cosa tan tonta como, por ejemplo, que lo llamen "niña". Simplemente, no soporta que le desprecien.

Cuando Michael ya se había acostumbrado al orfanato y a sus nuevos compañeros, Roger lo convenció para que se cortara el pelo, porque era bastante incómodo y antihigiénico. Eso sí, sólo accedió a acortarlo hasta los hombros. Me contó que aquella era su imagen y que si se cortaba más el pelo no sería él mismo. Pero también hay otra versión, que me explicó una joven enfermera del "Wammy's house", a la que conquisté durante mi época de adolescencia-enamoramiento. Mihael tiene las orejas muy sensibles. Se ve que, cuando todavía era un bebé, enfermó veinte y dos veces de otitis. Así que su melena era una especie de protección para sus oídos. Supongo que él nunca me lo explicaría, no le gustaría nada que yo hurgase en sus debilidades. ¡Tan orgulloso como siempre!

Siempre me he llevado bien con Michael. A pesar de las rarezas que tenía cada uno de nosotros, a pesar de su carácter explosivo... El vínculo era tan fuerte que incluso resistió la ofensa que suponía para el orgullo de mi amigo. Es cierto que muchas fueron las veces que tuve que adaptarme a él, que tuve que irlo a buscar, que tuve que pasarlo mal para complacerlo a él. Pero Michael también cambió por mí. Siempre lo disimulaba con palabras bruscas, jugando a hacer ver que era yo quien le seguía, pero estoy convencido de que él se esforzó muchísimo para convivir conmigo. Se preocupaba por mí, eso era evidente. En varias ocasiones hizo el ademán de defenderme delante de los profesores y otros chicos. Si me veía triste, no paraba hasta saber qué era lo que me ocurría. En el fondo, era un encanto, pero conseguía esconderlo por el miedo a perder el respeto y la autoridad que tenía sobre los demás niños.

Nuestra unión ni siquiera pudo desaparecer con el golpe que fueron los resultados del primer test de capacidades mentales. Sé que Michael se sintió más humillado e impotente que nunca al ver que no era el mejor. A partir de ese día su frustración no desapareció, al contrario, no hizo más que aumentar. Él se esforzaba por mejorar, dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a los estudios, pero simplemente no podía superarnos ni a Near ni a mí. Hay cosas que dependen del esfuerzo, con trabajo se puede conseguir muchísimo. Mas es la genética la que convierte a uno en el mejor. Y eso es algo que no depende de uno mismo.

La imposibilidad de ser el número uno se ha convertido para Mello en una obsesión que mueve su vida. Él siente como si tuviese que luchar constantemente contra un destino ilógico e injusto que lo convierte en un segundón. Quiere superar esa barrera. Su deseo es tan fuerte que ha hecho crecer en su interior el odio hacia todo lo que le impide alcanzar su meta. Por esta razón está permanentemente enojado con Near y con una sola palabra, con un solo roce del albino basta para irritar a Michael. Sin embargo, no pasa lo mismo conmigo.

Michael jamás se arrepintió de haber escogido ser mi amigo. Me pregunto por qué será que no me odia como odia a Near. Es posible que sea porque yo no me interpongo en su camino, porque no le hago la competencia. Aunque no creo que esa sea la razón. Cuando yo todavía no había decidido si optar o no al puesto de L, era un rival peligroso para Mello, pero él jamás me evitó. Me hablaba como si en realidad toda esa parafernalia de las notas y las avaluaciones no importara para nada. De esto último he estado convencido durante toda mi vida. Pero parece ser que no es lo mismo para Mello.

Supongo que Near y yo somos dos personas muy diferentes. Él tiene una constitución débil que le impide poder hacer muchas de las actividades que realizan los demás. Imagino que eso lo hace sentirse inseguro y, de alguna manera, indefenso. Y, a pesar de que compense su debilidad física con su excepcional inteligencia, la inseguridad que siente le impide relacionarse con otras personas. Near es muy tímido y le cuesta tanto hablar que ya ni lo intenta. Sólo se digna a abrir la boca para tratar de asuntos prácticos o importantes, del trabajo que realiza su mente. ¿Para qué molestarse a hablar de todas esas cosas banales de las que habla la mayoría de las personas? Si es una estupidez que no tiene ninguna utilidad.

Yo, en cambio, no lo considero una estupidez. Todo lo contrario, me encanta hablar, porque es la forma más divertida y más certera de conocer el mundo. Hablar no es una pérdida de tiempo. No es una tontería. Es una práctica que requiere paciencia, tacto y una pizca de picardía. Hablar no es algo fácil, el mismo Near lo sabe y le gustaría olvidarlo. Para hablar se necesita tiempo, se precisa establecer un contacto. Es importante adquirir experiencia para tener facilidad para reaccionar y decidir sobre la marcha.

Me hace mucha gracia pensar esto, pero hablar me apasiona mucho más que todos los ordenadores, sistemas, circuitos, videojuegos y conexiones juntos. Los tecnócratas de Londres no me comprendían y solían preguntarme por qué siempre que tenía la oportunidad me marchaba de la sede y me iba a rondar por las calles de la ciudad. Yo les explicaba que me gustaba conocer gente y ellos reían y hacían comentarios sobre lo joven que yo era y que me dejaba llevar por las hormonas. Tenían razón, aunque no estaba bien decirme todo eso con tono de reproche. Desear vivir la vida y relacionarse con las demás personas no es algo vergonzoso, ni mucho menos. ¿Por qué la palabra "diversión" suena como un sinónimo de "vagancia" o "irresponsabilidad"¿Por qué el hecho de hablar se tacha de intromisión y de cotorreo en tantas ocasiones? Es algo que ha creado la sociedad inglesa y la sociedad occidental en general. Unos prejuicios, unos insultos, una valoración negativa de acciones que no tienen por que ser juzgadas de esa forma.

Y puedo seguir mucho más. Por ejemplo, el asunto de las interrelaciones humanas. Querer compartir tu vida con el resto de la humanidad es un signo de debilidad, de que no te bastas por ti mismo. Así yo, que estoy enamorado de Michael y disfruto estando con él, me convierto en un ser sin voluntad y dependo de mi enamorado como un drogadicto depende de su dosis diaria de cocaína. ¡Esperen, que me río! Vaya sarta de estupideces. Y ni hablemos del amor, porque el sentimiento más sagrado que hay en este mundo es un tema tabú. Hablar es estúpido e indecente. Hablar sobre el amor es el doble de estúpido e indecente. El amor es locura y blasfemia. Entonces, nosotros debemos convertirnos en robots, en máquinas sin emociones controladas por... ¿por quién¿Por Dios¿Por la sociedad¿Por los demás¿Por nosotros mismos? ... ¿¡Para qué!? Para convertirnos en mejores ciudadanos.

El mundo actual es la paranoia en su máxima expresión. Supera con creces las visiones de todos los locos de todos los manicomios del planeta. ¿Qué es para la sociedad el hacer el amor? Es desenfreno, lujuria y pecado. Está bien, niéguenme, díganme que soy un adolescente inmaduro, desenfrenado y salido. Si es así como quieren llamarme, háganlo. No son más que palabras.

Yo salía a las calles de Londres, mientras los tecnócratas reían de mi ridícula "inmadurez". Pero, en el fondo, ellos deseaban lo mismo que yo: compartir sus vidas y hallar un poco de calor humano. Por esa razón, en la memoria de cada ordenador había guardadas páginas y canales de _chat_. Para tener aunque fuese un poco del amor que no hicieron el esfuerzo de buscar, los puritanos programadores ingleses y los prácticos informáticos americanos se mataban a pajas. Y lo siguen haciendo cada semana, incluso cada día, sin importarles que les miren. Sin esconderse. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo es algo natural. Y muy masculino, sí señores, muy propio de hombres. De machos. Cascártela mientras miras una fría pantalla. En cambio, seducir a una mujer, mimarla y piropearla son mariconadas inútiles, una pérdida de tiempo y de energía. ¿Para qué? Si al final no te lo va a agradecer nadie. La polla se te queda igual, no importa si te la frotas tú o te la frota una tía.

Los tecnócratas no se interesan por seres humanos, únicamente las máquinas son dignas de su atención. Algo parecido ocurre con L, quien sacrifica su vida por el trabajo de representar a la justicia. Yo sólo tengo una vida. No me gustaría intercambiarla por la fama ni por un ideal. La fama y el reconocimiento son algo que se debe tomar con calma. No se pueden convertir en el eje de la existencia de uno, pues entonces se desemboca en la ambición y la codicia. Y los ideales son todavía más peligrosos que la avaricia. Sobre todo cuando se cree que un ideal es realizable en la práctica. Me parece que ese es el mayor error de Kira: desear crear una utopía que ni siquiera puede existir.

Recuerdo que, más o menos por la época de los tests de capacidades mentales, yo me interesaba muchísimo por la filosofía. Tan sólo era un crío, pero me sentía como un hombre ya viejo. Había vivido decenas de vidas al leer todos esos textos que se guardaban en la biblioteca. Tenía una visión bastante amplia de la filosofía, conocía los autores más destacados desde la Grecia antigua hasta las últimas tendencias. Leer libros sobre el pensamiento era un buen ejercicio mental y una manera de aprender que me parecía entretenida. Por eso me podía pasar horas y horas sentado en una silla, en un sillón o hasta en la hierba del jardín leyendo. Me quedaba enganchado hasta tal punto que necesitaba que alguien me sacase de mis lecturas. A menudo era Michael, quien venía y arrancaba el libro de turno de mis manos. Y después me estiraba de la mano para que viniese con él, refunfuñando argumentos en contra de mi _hobbie_. Que si los filósofos están mal de la cabeza, que si la filosofía sólo plantea preguntas, pero no da respuestas... Por aquel entonces, Michael se había aficionado a la química y las novelas de ciencia-ficción y mis cuestiones existenciales le parecían una manera de comerse el coco sin un resultado mínimamente fiable. Cada vez que me veía enfrascado en un Deleuze o en un Marx, intentaba hacer volar el libro bien lejos, a ser posible fuera de mi alcance.

Pasó el primer test intelectual, se supieron los resultados, pero mi vida no cambió en lo más mínimo. Seguía leyendo filosofía, aunque haciendo cada vez más incursiones en la psicología, con autores como Freud y Fromm. Michael se había metido de cabeza en los estudios para intentar superarnos a Near e imagino que también a mí. Cuando encontrábamos un rato para pasarlo juntos compartíamos juegos, risas y cálidos abrazos. También aprovechábamos algunas veces para pelear, revolcarnos en el barro o para enfrentarnos al ajedrez. Como todo niño sano y feliz, les hacíamos trastadas a los profesores y a nuestros compañeros. En algunas ocasiones nos pillaban y entonces Michael confesaba lo hecho sin ningún tipo de pudor. Se limitaba a aceptar sus actos y asumir las consecuencias. Mentir nunca fue su estilo.

Los días pasaban y crecíamos despacio, pero sin poder evitarlo. Pero, un día cualquiera del junio de mis once años, los tres mejores estudiantes del "Wammy's house" fuimos informados de la existencia de L y nuestro camino dio un giro brusco. Nos reunimos en el despacho del director con Roger y con el mismo Quillsh y ellos nos hablaron de quien era L y de que los tres teníamos muchas posibilidades de convertirnos en sus sucesores. Después hicimos preguntas y, cuando todas las dudas fueron aclaradas, nos retiramos. Eso sí, al salir del despacho revestido de madera oscura, nos llevamos también tres identidades, tres nuevos nombres.

Desde aquel día mi propio nombre ya no fue mío y se convirtió en una especie de maldición...

No sé qué representó para Near su nuevo nombre ni qué fue lo que pensó de L. Para Michael cambiar de nombre fue como cambiar de ropa, un proceso normal al finalizar el día. Al principio le molestaba que yo lo continuase nombrando como de costumbre y no como "Mello", pero dejó de importarle con el tiempo. Como bien pragmático que era, lo que le parecía importante era darse por aludido y no la denominación en sí. No ocurrió lo mismo con el cargo de L pues, cuando Michael supo de qué se trataba, sintió una profunda admiración por L. Y "Mello" deseó convertirse en "La Justicia".

¿Qué pensé yo de L? Lo cierto es que no me atrajo para nada el puesto. Que después de tantas argumentaciones escépticas (y muy bien planteadas, todo hay que decirlo) mis profesores me hablasen de convertirme en la Justicia (con mayúscula) me pareció ridículo. El proceso del trabajo era interesante: observar, investigar, reunir datos, analizar... Todo eso me gustaba, pero el objetivo para el que se hacía era nefasto. Castigar a los criminales es una acción póstuma que no da ningún fruto. La justicia se dedica a castigar las conductas incorrectas, pero no potencia las correctas. La justicia no crea nada. Tan sólo es una especie de venganza legalizada.

No quise convertirme en un vengador y en un perro del gobierno. No quiero aplastar a los insectos que se han comido las rosas que hay en mi jardín. Prefiero proteger las flores antes de que eso pase, untarlas de miel para que, cuando las bocas de los parásitos lleguen a las tiernas hojas, ya no puedan comer más de lo saciadas que estén. Prevenir es siempre mejor que curar. Y concienciar da muchos más resultados que castigar.

¿Acaso si castigamos a un criminal sus crímenes quedan compensados con el sufrimiento y desaparecen? No es así. Yo creo que las prisiones no deberían existir. Es una afirmación arriesgada y si alguien me oyese pronunciarla probablemente protestaría. Diría que, si no existiese la policía y los tribunales, los crímenes aumentarían de forma espectacular y ya no nos quedaría un lugar seguro en el planeta. Pero yo tengo un plan para evitar este caos. Si la educación se potenciase con una reforma a escala mundial, si la mentalidad y la preparación de los profesores cambiasen, si la psicología se expandiese hasta llegar al ámbito cotidiano... O tal vez no. Tengo unos proyectos tan ambiciosos que quizás no sean ni siquiera realizables.

Hasta ahora ni siquiera he sido capaz de ayudarle a Michael a liberarse de su complejo de inferioridad. Mi querido, infeliz Michael, quien esconde toda su enorme tristeza tras un nombre inventado, unas gafas de sol y una chaqueta de cuero. Pero bueno, no debo deprimirme y tirar la toalla. Aun nos queda mucho tiempo para poder vivir, respirar el aire que nos rodea y enamorarnos. Si continuamos por este camino, es probable que consigamos hacer que el reino de Kira se acabe. Y que se esfume la sombra de L.

Un par de semanas después de que nos enteráramos de la existencia de L, él mismo vino a visitarnos al "Wammy's house". Fue un encuentro memorable, sobre todo porque L resultó ser una persona muy interesante. De ojos negros, mirada penetrante y gestos suaves, parecía como si se moviese siguiendo una especie de iluminación, algo así como una voz interior. Es extraño describir a alguien de este modo, pero fue así como lo vi. L me infundió mucho respeto, pues se notaba que era un profesional de la palabra y del pensamiento. Hablar con él era muy agradable, se esforzó amablemente por entablar una conversación con nosotros y conocer así en vivo y en directo nuestras maneras de pensar. Michael se quedó literalmente prendado de él y era algo que se apreciaba a simple vista. No le quitaba los ojos de encima y escuchaba las palabras de L como si estuviese hambriento de ellas.

Es posible que, durante ese encuentro me hubiese sentido un poco celoso de Michael. O no. No acabo de recordarlo. L estuvo hablando durante mucho tiempo con Michael y Near, yo preferí mantenerme al margen, como si el asunto no tuviese demasiado que ver conmigo. Pero, de vez en cuando, L y yo nos intercambiábamos miradas llenas de curiosidad. Esos fugaces contactos visuales me aportaron mucho más que todas las parrafadas dichas por L. Supe que L era un experto en psicología y que realmente disfrutaba de su trabajo, al cual se dedicaba por completo. También, vista la inquebrantable seguridad que tenía al hablar, supe que él creía firmemente en que L es la justicia. No era algo complicado de creerse, porque L era transparente como el agua de un riachuelo de montaña, que corre dando alegres brincos y giros inesperados.

Pero había algo más en los ojos de L. Una realidad que incluso todas las virtudes del detective no podían eliminar: L era un ser humano. Incompleto. Imperfecto. Solo. Y había renunciado a serlo para convertirse en la Justicia. Había entregado su vida y perdido su nombre. Ese sacrificio de su parte humana había creado en L un gran vacío, un abismo negro que se asomaba por sus pupilas. Le dolía muchísimo. Y yo percibí que en esos momentos él sufría horribles tormentos porque había una persona que lo empezaba a importar. Y pensar que ocultaba todo eso tras una expresión tan serena. Pero los ojos de L no mentían, eran totalmente transparentes.

Entonces L me confesó que no podría aguantar ese sufrimiento por mucho tiempo más. Que él se consumiría como se consumen las cenizas de una hoguera. Que L moriría y la persona que había anulada en su interior y que luchaba por salir también. Era por eso que había venido al "Wammy's house" para conocer a sus sucesores. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Él entendía que yo no iba a continuar con su legado. Es posible que viese cómo era yo y qué era lo que deseaba hacer con mi vida. Tal vez viese incluso mi verdadera esencia, la que no conozco ni yo mismo. ¿Y si llegara hasta mi subconsciente?

No sé que fue lo que L vio en mí. Si pensó que yo era una persona interesante o, por el contrario, que era un vago acostumbrado a llevar una vida fácil. O si no pensó nada. Por mucho que me lo pregunte, es algo a lo que ya no queda nadie que pueda contestarme.

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Capítulo 5: Vídeo

**Capítulo 5: Vídeo.**

El vídeo es un sistema que nos permite grabar y reproducir la imagen y el sonido en una cinta magnética. Actualmente también lo podemos encontrar en forma de datos informáticos. El vídeo es la telecomunicación más popular y completa que se puede encontrar hoy en día, porque combina luz, color y ondas sonoras, porque es relativamente sencilla de obtener, manejar y almacenar. Su ámbito de difusión se extiende a todo el mundo, desde los países más informatizados hasta el último país tercermundista. Los medios de difusión del vídeo son la televisión e internet, además del cine, las proyecciones y el mercado de cintas, CDs y DVDs.

El vídeo se obtiene grabando con una cámara tradicional o digital, o bien combinando sonido e imagen como ocurre, por ejemplo, en las producciones animadas. Para visualizarlo es suficiente con un reproductor o un programa y una pantalla.

Sencillo, ¿verdad? Ahora pasemos a las cifras concretas, conseguidas mediante una investigación estadística oficial, correspondiente al año actual. Si tomamos los datos de la última década y hacemos un promedio, cada año se estrenan un total de 5627 películas. Este número se obtiene contando todas las películas y series televisivas y repartiendo su tiempo de duración de tal modo que una hora y media corresponde a una película. Si multiplicamos el tiempo de duración por el número total de producciones el resultado es 8440,5 h. O, lo que es lo mismo, unos 352 días. Es decir, que si les añadiéramos a las películas comercializables al menos un 1 de las grabaciones caseras no registradas, podríamos pasarnos todo el tiempo de nuestras vidas mirando vídeos. En cuanto a cámaras de vídeo, entre el mercado y la propiedad ya adquirida, podemos hablar tranquilamente de billones de aparatos. Empresas multinacionales como "Sony", "LG" y "Phillips" lideran un mercado nada despreciable, abasteciendo las instituciones públicas, los comercios y a los trabajadores corrientes. Aunque realmente pocas veces nos damos cuenta de ello, la presencia de cámaras en nuestra existencia cotidiana es constante. Pongamos un ejemplo: dar un paseo de una hora por una ciudad mediana (unos 500.000 h) es igual a ser capturado por unas 70 cámaras. Y eso no es nada comparado con las grandes ciudades turísticas, en las cuales la cifra puede ascender hasta 1000 cámaras. A menudo los ciudadanos se olvidan de que las cámaras no tan sólo se encuentran en las manos de un turista o un periodista. Desde un satélite y hasta la cámara de vigilancia de una frutería, todos los lugares públicos y un 16 de los privados se encuentran monitorizados.

Estos datos pueden parecer sorprendentes e incluso alarmantes. Si pensamos en la privacidad de los habitantes, vemos que se encuentra bajo una amenaza constante. Para preservarla, se tomaron medidas legales como los derechos de imagen o el copyright cinematográfico. Sin embargo, tan sólo en Estados Unidos, cada año tienen lugar unos 214 juicios relacionados con el abuso del vídeo. De este modo, la tecnología más avanzada y sorprendente se convierte en el enemigo del hombre.

Pero, al menos que sea manipulado por las personas, el vídeo nunca miente. La cámara es un espectador imparcial que nos permite ver lo invisualizable. Que detiene el tiempo. Que capta los hechos tal y como son en realidad. La persona que mira la grabación se puede equivocar, la cámara no. Nosotros somos los que debemos hallarle un uso digno al prodigio del vídeo.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Los días transcurrían como siempre, ni lentos ni rápidos. Mi mente, pero, no acababa de procesar todo lo que nos sucedía, me quedaba bloqueado como un ordenador infectado por un virus. Michael y yo parecíamos dos plumas arrastradas por el viento de los cambios. De un lado hacia otro. Los Ángeles se nos hacía pequeña.

No permanecíamos en una vivienda más de tres días y juro que hubo un par de pisos en los que, por mucho que fuesen propiedad de la mafia, me hubiera gustado quedarme una buena temporada. Michael investigaba con ahínco. Con fervor. En varias ocasiones quiso preguntarme mi opinión sobre la información que iba descubriendo, pero yo me mostré desinteresado y él no volvió a insistir. No era el tipo de persona que se rebajara a rogarle algo a otro, por mucho que eso fuese a ayudarle en la investigación. Yo lo sabía y quizás jugué un poco con su orgullo. En todo caso, si yo no entraba en el caso de Kira era porque de verdad no me interesaba. Había algo mucho mejor que me había propuesto y que me mantenía ocupado. Y era que quería ayudarle a Michael. No a Mello, a Michael. Quería curarlo de se frustración u de su pesimismo de una vez por todas.

No era algo que me resultara sencillo. El esfuerzo invertido era colosal y el progreso casi nulo. Además, Michael se sentía ansioso. Se notaba por lo agitado que iba: caminaba rápido, hablaba quedando casi sin aire, conducía a una velocidad suicida. Fue una suerte que no lo viese ningún policía o, visto el estado de humor de Michael, un paseo podría haber acabado con una persecución, atropello, destrozos, tiroteos... Es posible que todo eso llegase a pasar en la realidad y yo no lo supiera, ya que muchas veces Michael salía solo. Sinceramente, me alegraba cada vez que oía por la ventana el rugido del motor de la "Goldwing" que se acercaba.

En la mente de mi enamorado, el estrés y la inquietud habían derivado hacia una verdadera manía de persecución. Cada vez que llegábamos a un nuevo piso, la vivienda era sometida a una inspección minuciosa. Especialmente los accesos. Michael cerraba las puertas con candados dobles o triples y, si no acababan de convencerlo, recurría a las cadenas o, en el caso más extremo, a las barricadas. Manteníamos las ventanas abiertas por razones de ventilación. Si no lo hiciéramos, nos acabaríamos ahogando con toda mi nicotina. Aunque, si Michael hubiese podido, también habría bloqueado las ventanas. Salir a la calle también era un problema. Incluso los días lluviosos, Michael llevaba gafas de sol negras y se tapaba la cara con el flequillo. Y la pistola se convirtió en su eterna acompañante. La llevaba en el pantalón, delante, donde era más fácil esconderla y de donde se podía agarrar con rapidez en un momento de emergencia. Era peligroso. Pero, a la vez, demasiado excitante. Siempre que miraba esa pistola, yo no podía contener todas las visiones pornográficas que me venían a la cabeza... No sé qué me ponía más caliente: ¿pensar en atrapar esa pistola y comenzar a moverla dentro del pantalón de Michael o sacar la pistola y sustituirla por mis manos? Tanto lo primero como lo segundo sonaba muy apetecible, es más, intenté hacerlo realidad un par de veces, mas Michael me envió literalmente a la mierda. No había forma de que lo nuestro progresase y a mí ya empezaba a costarme encontrar ideas.

Las noches eran espantosas en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Yo nunca había tenido problemas para dormir. Dormía mucho y bien. Pero para él era distinto. Todavía no le habían aparecido las ojeras y la mirada siempre desvelada que tenía L, pero no tardaría en tenerlas. Porque cuando no sufría de insomnio, tenía pesadillas. Cada noche estaba inquieto y, cuando yo intentaba abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, me apartaba. Me sentía cansado sólo de verlo.

Una mañana me desperté y, tras recorrer el piso al cual había llegado el día anterior, comprendí que estaba solo. Me puse nervioso momentáneamente y comencé a buscar el móvil, desordenando y dejando caer todo lo que había a mi paso. Al fin, lo encontré, aunque no era mi móvil el que tenía en las manos. Se trataba del aparato que me había entregado William. El teléfono todavía tenía batería y estaba en perfecto estado. En aquel momento ya nada me importaba. Desbloqueé el teclado, marqué el número de Michael (el cual me sabía de memoria, por supuesto) y esperé a que comunicara. Al cabo de quince fatídicos segundos, escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, Matt. ¿Qué quieres?

- Hello Mello! - dije, intentando sonar alegre y dando un suspiro de alivio. Todos mis temores se habían disipado.

- ¿Qué son esas rimas? ¿Estás intentando parecer gracioso? - respondió notablemente enfadado. - Porque, si es así, voy a colgar ahora mismo.

- No, no. No te sulfures, no lo dije con mala intención. Me salió natural.

- Ah, con que se ha desvelado el poeta prodigioso que dormía en tu interior. Me parece muy bien, así al menos haces algo provechoso para la humanidad. Yo también tengo un regalito para ti. Algo que rima con tu nombre. Matt, fucked brat.

- ... - tardé un par de segundo en encajar el golpe. - Mmm... no veas cómo me pone que me hables así. Si quieres seguir insultándome, adelante, no me disgusta para nada. Al contrario. Pero, por favor avisa primero, porque pondré el móvil en modo "manos libres" para poder aprovechar al máximo la conversación.

- ¿Por qué lo quieres poner en "manos libres"? - preguntó Michael. Al parecer no acababa de pillar la broma.

- Para tener las manos libres.

- ¿Para qué?

- ...

- ...

- Ejem. ¿No te lo imaginas?

- Prefiero no imaginármelo. Es algo que me trae sin cuidado. Si te sientes frustrado, desfrústrate. Y que sepas que no trago tu sentido del humor. Voy a colgar.

- ¡Noooo! Espera. Hay una última cosa que necesito decirte.

- ¿Qué?

- Mello, eres un negado para la lírica. Tus rimas son tan horribles que ni riman.

- No peor que las tuyas.

Y me colgó. Yo me quedé un par de minutos más embelesado, mirando el teléfono que ya no comunicaba. Al final no había pasado nada grave, Michael seguía en Los Ángeles, no me había abandonado y estaba vivito y coleando. Dejé el teléfono en la mesa y empecé a vestirme, ya que quería salir a buscar algo para desayunar. Evidentemente, en el piso no teníamos comida: Michael veía el hecho de cocinar como una deshonra para su persona y yo nunca había pensado en aprender a hacerlo. Por eso tenía que salir fuera para no morirme de hambre.

Entonces el teléfono sonó. Yo lo cogí sin tan siquiera mirar el número, emocionado porque pensaba que era Michael quien me devolvía la llamada.

- ¿Sí?

Pero la dura realidad me golpeó sin contemplaciones.

- Hello, Matty. ¿Cómo estamos hoy? - se escuchó la enérgica voz del tarado de Will.

- Bien UU Como siempre.

- No pareces muy animado. Pero eso yo lo arreglo en un santiamén. Dime, estás solo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? No será que has...

- ¡Bingo! Tu móvil tiene conexión permanente a internet y TODAS las llamadas son registradas y enviadas a uno de mis ordenadores. Acabo de disfrutar de vuestra dulce y tierna charla matutina. Lo reconozco, te envidio por tener un prometido tan lindo como Mello.

- Will, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres un capullo obseso?

- Sí, de hecho creo que, entre todos, me lo decís unas veinte veces al día - bromeó y rió de su propio chiste.

Yo, por mi parte, me limité a pensar que Will daba un poco de pena. Y que ya podía envidiarme todo lo que quisiera, pues seguro que un tipejo como él jamás de los jamases le gustaría a Michael.

- Pero ahora pongámonos serios - continuó mi interlocutor como si nada. - Todo este tiempo has trabajado muy bien, no olvidaste que formas parte de la asociación y que tienes tu propia misión dentro del grupo. Pero no es del trabajo de lo que quiero hablarte. Te llamo para pedirte que ahora vengas a la sede. Tengo que encomendarte nuevos softwares y darte unos deberes un pelín más complicados.

- Está bien. En unos veinte minutos desayuno, pillo la moto y vengo para allá.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo, Matty. Corto y cierro.

Apagué el móvil pensando deshacerme de él lo más pronto posible. Me puse los guantes, las gafas naranjas y las botas, acabando de vestirme. Acto seguido, bajé a la calle, me metí en un bar y me tomé un café muy cargado. No me sirvió para estar más despierto, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la cafeína, pero sí que disfruté del calor y el aroma de la bebida. Después salí del bar, me compré una manzana roja en un supermercado y me la comí [NdA: La manzana, ok? mientras sacaba la moto del aparcamiento subterráneo. Sin más demora, arranqué y partí hacia el centro de Los Ángeles.

Cuando llegué a la sede dejé la moto donde siempre, en el garaje del tejado, comprobando atónito que la pantalla, los altavoces y las cámaras habían sido desinstalados. Me sorprendí de que Will no me hubiese preparado ninguna otra broma de mal gusto. Bajando en el ascensor, seguía esperándome alguna sorpresa, algún susto, pero todo parecía de lo más normal.

Llegué a la planta -5 y pasé todos los puestos de control, donde los dispositivos verificaron mi identidad escaseando mis huellas digitales, tomando una foto de mi cara y solicitando una serie de veintisiete contraseñas que completé sin dificultad. A continuación, la última puerta blindada se abrió y accedí al salón central de la sede, donde estaban reunidos unos 350 miembros con sus respectivos equipos informáticos. Algunos tecnócratas me saludaron, pero la mayoría continuaba con su trabajo sin detenerse ni por un segundo. Enseguida noté que William no se encontraba en el salón, era alguien que no podía pasar desapercibido. Para matar el tiempo, me dirigí a la zona de los programadores. Pero fui detenido por unas manos que me agarraron por los hombros desde atrás. Me volteé y me encontré con William.

- ¡Hola Matt!

Se me hacía extraño verme en vivo con Will, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verlo mediante cámaras y retransmisores. El Will de carne y hueso era un hombre bastante más bajo que yo, según él, medía 1,59m. A pesar de ser bajito era bastante musculoso, y no precisamente por hacer deporte e ir al gimnasio. La razón era que Will era una persona que no podía parar quieta y se movía continuamente. Y esa permanente actividad era la que lo convertía en un hombre alegre y siempre positivo, encantado con su vida. También era cierto que Will era un engreído y en ocasiones se comportaba de forma desquiciante. Por eso todavía no había conseguido convertirse en el director de su sección.

- Mira, Matt - llamó mi atención. - Hace 17 minutos en mi departamento hubo un pequeño accidente y ahora están reparando las instalaciones. Son cosas que pasan... Así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el piso -6? Charlamos un rato y luego volvemos a subir. Ya he avisado a Terry para que traiga los cacharros al "recibidor" para que puedas recogerlos directamente antes de irte.

- No tengo objeciones, jefe.

Al escuchar ese tratamiento, aunque supiera que se trataba de una broma, Will sonrió con visible satisfacción. Algún día su ansia de autoridad lo acabaría perdiendo, pensé. Sin más demora, nos encaminamos hacia el piso -6, tomando unas escaleras mecánicas que avanzaban serpenteando por túneles poco iluminados.

La planta -6 de la sede de Los Ángeles era un lugar caótico y extraño, restringido a los miembros más brillantes y más antiguos de la organización. Se trataba de una especie de laberinto que se utilizaba como almacén para aparatos e información confidencial y, según oí, algunos miembros vivían allí. Yo bajaba por primera vez y me sentía confundido y admirado a la vez. Todo el suelo se componía de escaleras mecánicas que subían, bajaban y variaban la velocidad de su movimiento. Los pasadizos por los que nos movíamos eran estrechos y las únicas fuentes de luz eran las bombillas rojas de emergencia. Al poco tiempo me sentí desorientado, ya que no sabía en qué dirección se encontraba la salida y hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Will, en cambio, se veía tan tranquilo como si pasease por su casa. Silbaba una alegre melodía y, de vez en cuando, apretaba con los dedos algunas zonas de la pared que sólo él conocía, me imagino que para dirigir el movimiento de las escaleras. Seguíamos desplazándonos sin caminar y él se giró en mi dirección y me miró divertido:

- ¿Impresionado? - inquirió y mi expresión le mostró claramente mi respuesta. - Sabía que nunca antes habías venido aquí y quería ser el primero en enseñártelo. Probablemente sabrás que en esta planta guardamos la mayoría de los materiales con los que trabaja la organización y algún que otro secretito. Pero lo que nunca te explicaron es que el piso -6 es la prueba que un miembro ha de superar para convertirse en supervisor. Como puedes imaginarte, no es un reto cualquiera. Entras en el laberinto y tienes que encontrar cierto lugar, coger un objeto que allí se guarda y volver a salir. Pero no es tan sencillo como suena. Yo tardé una semana entera en superar la prueba y porque tuve suerte, ya que un amigo hackeó cierto sistema y me consiguió los planos de la planta -6. Si no fuera por esos planos, me habría quedado un mes vagando por allí.

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas todo eso? - protesté. - ¿No se supone que es información confidencial?

- Va, no seas tan frío - se lamentó haciendo un puchero. - Quería contarte una historia entretenida sobre mis años de juventud. Además, no creo que el hecho de que lo sepas pueda perjudicar a nadie. Tú ni eres ni tienes la intención de convertirte en tecnócrata, ni mucho menos en supervisor. No podrás usar esta información para tu propio provecho. Aunque, si te presentaras a la prueba, estoy seguro de que no tendrías ninguna dificultad para pasarla. Es más, acabarías en menos de una semana y sin ningún tipo de planos ni chuletas.

- No digas eso, Will. Creo que me tienes idealizado.

-Nada de eso - se limitó a decir, callando de repente.

Las escaleras mecánicas habían terminado. Es pasadizo oscuro se abría a una sala iluminada por una gran cantidad de fluorescentes blancos. Accedimos a la estancia, acostumbrándonos poco a poco al contraste de iluminación. Cuando mis ojos pudieron ver con claridad, observé que estábamos en una habitación alargada, de unos 10x20m, completamente blanca y vacía.

- Esta es la Sala de la Nada - me explicó Will. - Está situada en el centro del piso -6 y es el lugar que tuve como objetivo en la prueba de supervisor. Pero, en fin, eso son mis historias de viejo, no tiene ninguna relevancia. En realidad te he traído aquí para hablarte de un tema actual. Concretamente, de tu rendimiento.

Se veía tan serio que hasta me dio un poco de miedo. Sus gafas cuadradas desprendían extraños brillos metálicos. Me hablaba con la misma autoridad con la que un profesor reprende a un alumno que no estudia lo suficiente.

- ¿Acaso hay algún problema? - pregunté, procurando que mi entonación no denotara mi incomodidad.

- Sí, Matt, hay un problema en ti y hoy, al verte personalmente, lo he confirmado - sentenció con actitud grave. - Desde que te encontraste con Mello y dejaste de venir a la sede algo en ti ha cambiado. Es cierto que trabajaste tal y como se te indicó, que continuaste con tus proyectos para los tecnócratas, pero hay algo que ignoras de tu trabajo. Antes de encontrarte con Mello, tanto aquí como en Londres, programabas de manera impecable, los frutos de tu trabajo eran perfectos. Pues bien, parece ser que esto ha cambiado. Te lo diré claro: en todos los datos que me enviaste durante las últimas dos semanas hubo TRES errores. No eran errores graves, simplemente equivocaciones al teclear que fueron solucionadas en dos minutos. Mas yo me alarmé, ya que nunca antes te había pasado nada parecido.

- Lo siento muchísimo. Yo... - intenté disculparme.

- No, no lo sientas. Déjame acabar. Las disculpas no sirven para nada en este caso. Cuando me compro un ordenador y éste no funciona bien, lo primero que hago no es llamar al fabricante para que se disculpe conmigo. Lo que hago es intentar arreglar el ordenador, me esfuerzo por descubrir la razón de su defecto. Eso es lo que intentaremos hacer contigo. No quiero que me veas como a un entrometido, pero es necesario que te haga esta pregunta: ¿qué te ocurre con Mello?

La Sala de la Nada quedó en silencio. No quería contestar a esa pregunta. No porque no supiera lo que me ocurría, ya que hacía ya tiempo que era consciente de lo que me pasaba. Pero no quería pronunciar en voz alta ese problema al que no le encontraba una salida. Además, no creía que alguien como William fuese capaz de entenderme.

- Vamos, Matt, estoy esperando. No saldrás de aquí hasta que no encontremos una solución a lo que te preocupa.

¡Con que es eso consistía su plan! Encerrarme en la planta -6 hasta salirse con la suya. Era un retorcido. Y no me dejaba otra opción.

- Está bien. Te lo explicaré todo, pero después no te quejes - dije resignado. - Vivir con Mello es muy difícil, prácticamente imposible si uno no tiene paciencia. Pero la convivencia no es algo problemático para mí. Desde niño, me acostumbré al carácter de mi amigo y ahora sé como debo tratarlo en cada situación. Sé lo que pasa por su cabeza. Y lo amo. ¡Pero quererlo es tan doloroso! Porque veo sus conflictos y sus temores y siento que no soy capaz de ayudarle en nada. Con cada día que pasa me siento más impotente. Y la mente de Mello me parece tan frágil, camina siempre al borde del abismo de la locura...

- OK. Es suficiente, compañero - me interrumpió Will. - Lo que me estás contando es muy conmovedor y sincero, pero no es lo que quiero. En ningún momento te pregunté por los problemas de Mello. Te pregunté por ti. Así que haz el favor de empezar de nuevo.

Entonces ya me desesperé.

- Sabía que no ibas a comprenderme. Los problemas de Mello son mis problemas. Lo malo es que todavía no puedo entenderlo lo suficiente como para ayudarle.

- Te equivocas, Matt. Lo que tú tiene es una frustración personal y eso no es algo que aparece al preocuparse de las penurias de próximo. Es muy distinto. Y está relacionado con Mello. Ahora que lo pienso...antes hablaste de impotencia. ¿No será que...?

- ¿Qué, Will? No te montes películas raras de las tuyas.

- A ver, voy a ir directo al grano. Pero tú aguanta, sé un hombre. Contesta con sinceridad y concisión a todas mis preguntas. No se vale callarse. ¿Estás listo?

- Sí ¬¬

- Perfecto. Vamos allá. ¿Cuántas veces por semana practicas el sexo?

- ¿¡Pero qué pregunta es esa!?

- ¡Que me contestes, hostia mierda! - gritó Will.

- ¡ZERO! - exploté yo. - ¿Qué? ¿Contento?

- ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho con Mello?

- NINGUNA òó

- Está bien. Resiste un poco más, que va la última pregunta. ¿Tienes ganas de hacerlo con Mello?

- ¡¡¡SÍ, MUCHAS!!!

- ¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! ¡Fabuloso! ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? - al decir eso Will se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí. O era yo. - Pues aquí tenemos la solución a todas tus desgracias. La receta es sencilla: fóllate a Mello.

- ¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil - me quejé a la par que intentaba calmarme. - Bueno, técnicamente no es algo complicado, pero hay un obstáculo importante: él no quiere acostarse conmigo. Y no creo que pueda obligarle, no tengo ni fuerza ni perversidad suficiente para hacerlo.

- Pues entonces, ¿por qué no intentas seducirlo para que se acueste contigo voluntariamente? Es que mira que eres cortito. Tanto salir de la sede, tanto charlar con las muchachas... ¿Y todo para qué?

- No me hables así, friki de los RPGs. Que sepas que hace muchos días que intento acercarme a Mello. Me insinué de mil formas, pero no funcionó. A lo mejor le doy asco o miedo o algo, ¡pero es que cada vez que intento tocarlo me aparta!

No soporté estar quieto por más tiempo. Empecé a pasear por la habitación vacía con pasos rápidos. Como si realmente pudiese huir de allí. Para tranquilizarme, saqué un cigarrillo y me puse a fumar, ignorando las protestas de Will. Yo había hablado demasiado, como siempre, y encima de un tema muy peliagudo. ¿Por qué tenía que descubrirlo Will y tenía que convertirse en un problema? Yo no era un maldito obseso sexual. No lo era.

Permanecimos de esa manera unos diez minutos, yo fumando y paseando y Will meditando. En un momento dado, él se puso en movimiento. Avanzó hacia una de las paredes y comenzó a apretarla con las manos, activando unos botones invisibles. Acto seguido, las paredes, el techo y el suelo de la Sala de la Nada se volvieron de un color rojo intenso. Will me sonreía de una forma extraña y sus gafas cuadradas brillaban con un fulgor escarlata.

- Mi joven camarada Matt, - esas palabras iban acompañadas de una risa macabra. - he estado analizando tu desgraciada situación y he dado con el remedio que necesitas. Se trata de algo sencillo de realizar teniendo en cuenta los medios de los que disponemos. No tardaremos casi nada y tampoco te cobraré ni un dólar por mi ayuda. Lo único que se requerirá de ti es que demuestres que eres una persona atrevida y abierta de mente. Vamos, no tienes nada que perder. Si me haces caso, este misma noche Mello será tuyo.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Me moría de vergüenza y no era ninguna exageración. Todavía no me entraba en la cabeza cómo fui tan estúpido de aprobar el plan de Will. Y lo peor era que entonces ya no podía echarme atrás. Fue un día loco y aun me quedaba una noche no menos loca. Sufría sólo con pensarlo, mientras me fumaba el noveno cigarrillo desde que volví al piso. En el dormitorio la oscuridad era total y lo único que la dispersaba era el ascua de la punta del cigarrillo. La ceniza iba cayendo sobre las sábanas, pero no me importaba en absoluto que se quemaran. Es más, la idea de prender el piso y hacerlo desaparecer empezaba a parecerme cada vez más atractiva.

Pero ya no había más tiempo para eso.

Oí unos pasos familiares en el pasillo del edificio. Los pasos de Michael. Segundos después, una llave invadió la cerradura de la puerta de entrada y empezó a girar irremediablemente. Me apresuré a apagar el cigarrillo y dejarlo en el cenicero. La puerta se abrió y, aunque no pudiera verlo, supe que Michael acababa de entrar al piso. Escuché el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y justo después su voz llamándome:

- ¡Hey, Matt! ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo eso mientas intentaba, sin éxito, encender la luz. - ¿Hay un apagón o algo por el estilo? El interruptor no funciona... Vamos, ven aquí, sé por el olor a tabaco que estás en el piso. ¡Matt, despierta! - eso último lo gritó, impacientándose.

Entonces, en todo el piso se produjo un cambio increíble. Bueno, no tan increíble para mí, pues se encontraba dentro del plan de Will, pero sí sorprendente para Mello. Poco a poco, por todo el piso comenzaron a aparecer rectángulos luminosos. Algunos muy grandes, otros pequeños, se encendían por todas las paredes, el techo e incluso el suelo. También aparecieron en la habitación donde me encontraba. La fiesta había empezado.

Cuando ya no quedó casi ningún rincón donde no hubiese rectángulos, estos revelaron su verdadera identidad: eran pantallas. Al unísono, mostraron dos letras góticas y negras sobre un fondo blanco: Mt. Se oyó una exclamación de Michael, que se preguntaba con palabras poco finas qué se estaba cociendo en su vivienda. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se calló porque una voz distorsionada llenó toda la estancia.

_- ¡Hola Mello! Soy Mt_ - siguió una breve pausa. - _Ya nos conocemos. Nos conocemos bastante bien. Pero hay un asunto pendiente entre nosotros. A continuación procederé a resolverlo. Por favor, quiero que comprendas que no se trata de ninguna broma, nos encontramos frente a un problema real y delicado en gran medida, por lo cual requiero tu colaboración. Ahora, sé tan amable de pasar a la sala de estar. Ponte cómodo en el sofá, delante de la pantalla panorámica. Dentro de un minuto proyectaré un vídeo que quiero que visiones. Es importante que lo mires hasta el final sin perderte ni un detalle. En cuanto acabe, hablaremos del contenido de la película._

En el piso reinó el silencio. Lo único que percibí fueron los pasos de Michael hasta el salón y como por el camino me dedicaba un enojado, pero a la vez divertido, "gilipollas". En mi escondrijo, con cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más nervioso. La ansiedad era tal que me sentí como si me hubieran arrancado el estómago y no hubiese nada en su lugar. Pero no había nada que hacer, tan sólo esperar. El minuto pasó. Y todas las pantallas de volvieron de color cyan. Sonaba una música majestuosa que, en la situación en la que me encontraba, me pareció estúpida. Unas letras aparecieron en la pantalla.

STCLA PRESENTA

UNA PELÍCULA DE WL

"EL PROBLEMA Y LA VERDAD"

Al leer eso me asaltaron las fantasías violentas relacionadas con la muerte de Will. Mas no llegaron muy lejos, pues el vídeo ya empezaba.

En todas y cada una de las pantallas aparecí yo, de cuerpo entero. Mi figura estaba iluminada, pero el lugar en el que me encontraba estaba completamente a oscuras. Como si de mi cuerpo surgiese una luz. La musiquilla ridícula desapareció y se reinstauró el silencio.

Entonces, mi imagen de la película habló.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Entonces, el Matt de la película me habló.

_"Mello... Tengo que decirte una Verdad. Es posible que ya la conozcas o que te la imaginas, pero estas palabras... es necesario que sean dichas. Y que las escuches. Y que las interiorices... _

_Para mí eres lo más precioso y lo más importante en este mundo. Te amo. En la totalidad del significado de este verbo. Formas parte de mi vida... Y empiezo a creer que ya no podré estar sin ti nunca más..."_

Matt empezó a pasear nerviosamente por la pantalla. No tenía ninguna vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos y esta vez parecía muy sincero y preocupado.

_"Siempre estás presente en mi cabeza, como una obsesión. Cada vez que te miro soy incapaz de quedarme indiferente. Me gustas muchísimo, me maravillas, me hipnotizas. Siento una necesidad ineludible que me hace acercarme a ti. Es posible que te resulte incomprensible, incluso molesta mi actitud. Pero yo no quiero consumirme solo y que los sueños sólo sean sueños. No sé amar de otra manera. Quiero tocarte. Y quiero que me toques."_

Dicho esto, la imagen de Matt se detuvo en el centro de la pantalla. Un primer plano me mostró su mirada, siempre velada por los cristales naranjas, decidida y anhelante. Me quedé atónito cuando, sin más preámbulos, mi amigo comenzó a desnudarse. Las prendas caían una tras otra y desaparecían en la oscuridad, que las envolvía. Terminó totalmente desnudo, con las gafas y un guante como únicos accesorios. No era una imagen nada desagradable pero, instintivamente, intenté apartar mi vista de la pantalla. En vano, porque toda la habitación estaba revestida de pantallas, que mostraban la anatomía de Matt desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Parecía que la temperatura del aire había subido. Volví a mirar la pantalla principal y descubrí que Matt se hallaba sentado entre la oscuridad, con las piernas descaradamente separadas. Se llevó la mano que estaba descubierta a la boca y se relamió los dedos. Acto seguido, con esos dedos húmedos acarició todo su cuerpo como si, premeditadamente, quisiera mostrarme toda su belleza.

_"Mello, te deseo. Quiero que tú me toques así."_

Mientras una mano seguía moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, su mano enguantada bajó hasta su entrepierna y agarró su miembro. Al verlo, sentí un pinchazo doloroso pero de alguna manera placentero en la parte baja del vientre. A Matt se le escapó un leve gemido.

_"Ah... Mello, ¿estás ahí? ¿Me estás viendo?"_

Claro que estaba allí. Vaya si lo estaba. Después de esa pregunta retórica, él entrecerró los ojos y movió la mano a lo largo de su miembro, mientras con la otra pellizcaba sus propios pezones. Intenté ignorar el vídeo, pero era imposible, las pantallas me rodeaban y me ofuscaban con esas imágenes calenturientas. La mano derecha de Matt aumentaba el ritmo y yo sentía como me faltaba el aire. Empecé a jadear mientras contemplaba ese esbelto cuerpo perlado de sudor, esas mejillas enrojecidas.

El movimiento de la mano de Matt se volvió frenético. Él gemía y parecía disfrutar enormemente. No paraba de repetir mi nombre y de decir palabras de amor. Yo fui paseando con la vista por las pantallas, mareándome con el vaivén, el calor y la tensión.

Finalmente, Matt llegó al clímax y se derramó entre sus dedos. Durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, respirando agitadamente y con la vista nublada. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se dirigió a mí con voz entrecortada:

_"Mello... Mírame... Y ahora... Mírate a ti."_

Su sensual voz no admitía réplicas. Sin pensármelo demasiado le obedecí y vi que era innegable que yo estaba excitado. Mis ojos volvieron a la pantalla, que ahora mostraba un plano detalle de los labios de Matt. Se movieron, pero no produjeron ningún sonido. Sin embargo, yo entendí claramente lo que decían. "Hagámoslo."

Entonces la luz de las pantallas comenzó a menguar, hasta que desapareció por completo. Me quedé en la oscuridad pensando en las imágenes que acababa de ver. Al cabo de unos instantes me percaté de que había una nueva fuente de luz en la habitación. Se trataba de una hilera de velas en el suelo, que ardían formando un camino brillante que llevaba hasta el dormitorio. Seguí ese pequeño sendero con pasos pausados, hasta llegar al cuarto y ver que todo el suelo y los estantes estaban llenos de velas.

En la cama se sentaba Matt. Estaba fumando con una expresión imperturbable, como si allí no hubiese pasado nada de nada. Lo más probable era que quería que diese yo el primer paso y, en esta ocasión, no quise decepcionarlo.

- Buenas noches - le saludé, intentando que mi voz sonara segura y sensual.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal? - se limitó a decirme. No iba a ponérmelo fácil. Pero en ese momento yo ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a permitir que nada me detuviera.

- Bien. Acabo de ver un vídeo muy interesante. La película era corta, pero intensa. Lo mejor fue su trepidante acción y la actuación del actor principal. No me disgustaría volver a verla.

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado - dijo sonrojándose.

Estaba visiblemente cohibido y no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara. Yo salvé la distancia que había entre nosotros, me senté a su lado, en la cama, y busqué sus ojos.

- Hay una cosa que quería preguntarte... ¿En qué pensabas cuando estabas rodando ese vídeo?

Me iba acercando lentamente, de forma casi imperceptible. Matt me miró y me dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

- Lo sabes de sobras. Estaba pensando en ti.

- ¿Ah, sí? - dije con descuido y mis labios ya se encontraban a pocos centímetros de los suyos. - ¿Y en qué parte de mi cuerpo pensabas cuando te masajeabas aquí? - pregunté a la par que le desabrochaba el botón de los jeans y le bajaba el cierre. - ¿En mis manos? O tal vez... ¿en mi boca?

En menos de tres segundos todo mi cuerpo descendió, la bajé el pantalón y los boxers y me metí su miembro en la boca. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y profirió una exclamación de sorpresa. Eso me instó a seguir y comencé a lamer y a succionar cambiando de ritmo y de intensidad. Matt estaba muy caliente. Había esperado ese instante durante tanto tiempo... Estaba sufriendo y gozando con cada uno de los movimientos de mi lengua. Sin fuerzas, dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y, entre gemidos, me preguntó:

- Ah... Michael... ¿qué haces?

Yo no tenía ganas de responderle y, además, tenía la boca ocupada. Me limité a quitare las botas y a bajarle definitivamente los pantalones. Retorcía cada vez más mi lengua alrededor de su miembro y chupaba con más fuerza. Él no resistió y me agarró del pelo, pidiéndome que fuese más rápido. Lo complací y aceleré tanto que lo llevé al límite en muy poco tiempo. Se corrió dentro de mi boca y no tuve reparos en tragarme el semen. Me lo tomé con tanto gusto como si fuese chocolate, y eso que eran dos cosas que no se parecían en nada.

Matt aun no había recuperado la respiración, pero yo ya lo seguía desnudando, quitándole la camiseta, los guantes, las gafas. Cuando le quité estas últimas me besó y procedió a quitarme mi ropa. Me sentí incómodo y quise resistirme, pero él me susurró a la oreja:

- No te preocupes... me encanta lo que me estás haciendo. Ahora olvídalo todo... y penétrame.

Y dicho esto, me lamió la oreja, haciendo que un cosquilleo me recorriese todo el cuerpo. Terminó de desvestirme y llegué a un punto en el que no me importó nada. Ni que Matt me viese desnudo y empalmado, ni que viese también todas las horribles cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo, ni que yo no fuese lo suficientemente bueno para él. Lo único que deseaba era abrazar y besar ese hermoso cuerpo que se hallaba sobre la cama. Mientras lo hacía, él se humedeció los dedos con saliva y se lubricó y preparó su entrada. Le agradecí mentalmente que lo hiciera. Había tantas cosas que yo todavía no sabía...

Matt abrió las piernas y me abrazó. Pidió que no me demorase más. Muy despacio, tanto como me era posible en mi estado, entré en su cuerpo. Me costó unos segundos acostumbrarme a la extraña sensación que me envolvía. A él no debía de resultarle demasiado agradable mi intromisión, pero no lo mostró en ningún momento. Sus preciosos ojos tan sólo me pedían que siguiese, que me moviera. Yo ya hacía un buen rato que estaba fuera de control.

Comencé a penetrarlo con un vaivén que iba a más a cada segundo. Y con mis manos acariciaba a Matt. Rozaba su cara, su cuello, su pecho, su vientre, su miembro. Al cabo de un tiempo el placer se volvió tan grande que, casi sin darme cuenta, eyaculé dentro de él.

Cuando recobré el aliento salí de su cuerpo y me dejé caer exhausto sobre la cama. Matt se quedó a mi lado. Nos cubrió a los dos con una manta y me abrazó. Fue un abrazo especial, porque fue el primero que no me intimidó ni me puso nervioso. Estábamos cara a cara, él me miraba y había tanto amor en esa mirada. Me habló, acariciando con sus largos dedos mi oreja y mi cabello.

- Espero que hoy consigas dormir.

- Seguro que sí - le contesté.

Siempre interesándose por mí. Sólo Matt podía haberme dicho eso.

Seguimos abrazados durante unos diez minutos. Cuando pasó ese tiempo, Matt se quedó profundamente dormido con cara de satisfacción absoluta. Con mucho cuidado me deshice de su abrazo y me senté sobre la cama. Miré a la pantalla más grande que había en aquella habitación y que estaba situada justo delante de la cama. Di un suspiro y hablé:

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir espiándonos?

Pasó un minuto y no obtuve respuesta. Como si le hablase al aire. Mas yo estaba seguro de que no era así. Alargué mi mano hasta el suelo y alcancé mis pantalones, donde había guardada la pistola. La levanté y apunté a la pantalla grande con gesto decidido.

- Tú mismo. Yo espero diez segundos y, si no contestas, empiezo a volar las pantallas una a una.

Mi estrategia fue la acertada, al cabo de cinco segundos una voz distorsionada me habló y resonó por todo el piso:

- Por favor, no seas así de brusco. Lo mejor será que no rompas esas pantallas, son material de la organización y de mucho valor y calidad.

- ¡Ja! Ahora que te he descubierto, no estás en posición de darme órdenes - sentencié. - ¿Quién leches eres? Si no voy errado, eres Wl y trabajas en el mismo curro que Matt.

- Estás en lo correcto, Mihael Keehl. Mi nombre es William y soy un tecnócrata.

- No podrías ser otra cosa... Un momento. ¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre?

El miedo se apoderó de mí. Me entró un deseo loco de disparar a todas y cada una de las pantallas hasta destrozarlas. Ese tal William conocía mi cara y mi nombre. Y eso sólo podía significar que mi vida pendía de un hilo.

- Ups, ¡se me escapó! - la voz desapareció por unos segundos, como si dudara. - Tu nombre no fue fácil de encontrar, pero no hay nada imposible para mí. Hace una semana recibí el encargo de buscarlo, junto con algunos de los datos de tu pasaporte...

- ¡Mierda! - maldije entre dientes. - Ahora que me vendas a Kira es sólo cuestión de tiempo. ¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte para que esa información quede en secreto? ¿Y quién te mandó buscar mi nombre?

- Los datos ya han sido enviados. Además, es imposible que me compres con dinero. Ya tengo tanto... Si me ofrecieras tu cuerpo, te aseguro que me lo pensaría, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¡Joder! - alcé la voz desesperado. - ¿A quién le enviaste los putos datos? ¡Responde o te juro que peto todas las pantallas y que agujereo tu sucia cabezota y las de todos tus imbéciles subordinados!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Te lo diré, pero no te pongas así. Los envié a una persona que no te es desconocida. Sólo puedo decirte que es alguien a quien llamas "Boss".

Me costó un par de minutos atar cabos. ¿Qué Boss había encargado buscar mi nombre y más datos míos? Sonaba absurdo, pero era la única explicación. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me vestí rápidamente con la ropa que había dispersada por el suelo. Me volví hacia la pantalla y grité:

- ¡Desaparece ahora mismo! ¡Ya te has divertido suficiente!

Mis gritos despertaron a Matt de su sueño. Se removió con pereza entre las sábanas y me llamó:

- ¿Qué ocurre, Michael? ¿Qué es ese escándalo?

Yo me acerqué, lo abracé y le di un beso. Se veía tan somnoliento que lamenté haber gritado y haber interrumpido su descanso.

- No es nada. Tú no me hagas caso y duerme. Tendré salir ahora, pero volveré enseguida.

Él quiso protestar, pero no le dejé. Apreté sus labios contra los míos con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Al parecer, logré tranquilizarlo.

- Es una tontería de las mías, nada peligroso, un asuntillo de nada. En poco tiempo volveré a estar contigo.

Lo adormecí con esas dulces mentiras. Me puse la chaqueta y las gafas, me calcé y me dispuse a salir. Antes de partir, una última frase escapó de mis labios.

- Te quiero.

No sé por qué la dije. ¿Acaso quería complacer a Matt? ¿Agradecerle su amor y atención? ¿O era que empezaba a comprender lo que era esa misteriosa palabra, "amor"? Todavía sigo preguntándomelo.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••Aclaraciones••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Fucked brat: uy, esta vez vamos con palabrotas. Anda que no hay variedad en este fic XD Bueno, eso de arriba significa más o menos "jodido niñato" (en inglés). ¿A que es lindo? No acaba de rimar con la palabra Matt, las vocales se pronuncian de forma diferente, por eso Matt dice que Mello no sabe rimar.

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5••••••••••••••••••••••••


	6. Capítulo 6: The Beast

**Capítulo 6: The Beast.**

La moto debajo de mí ruge como lo haría un león. Es la reina de la gigante y caótica metrópolis de Los Ángeles. Es muy potente, tan potente que podría matar a quien la montase. Estrellarlo en mil pedazos, haciendo que ardan sus miembros y exploten sus ojos. Es furiosa. Desbocada. Imparable. Letal. Pero no para mí, a mí jamás sería capaz de fallarme. Y no sólo porque la llevo con mano firme ni porque tengo talento con las motos. Es porque yo y la Goldwing cuando corremos somos uno solo. Cuando lo pienso así la frase suena un tanto pretenciosa y absurda. Mas no son imaginaciones mías. Yo y la moto formamos un solo ser: una bestia indomable. Somos capaces de llevarnos cualquier cosa por delante. Y gritar sin vergüenza a ser escuchados. Y avanzar sin detenernos en un mundo que jamás para quieto.

Me gusta conducir, correr desafiando las corrientes de aire cortante. Conducir es sólo cosa mía. No debe importarle a nadie más. Sin embargo, cuando los moteros de Los Ángeles me vieron en su territorio, quisieron comprobar si yo era digno de estar aquí. Creo que se lo dejé más que claro en todas y cada una de las carreras. Les causé admiración, envidia y un miedo reverencial. Necesitaba todo eso para que me dejasen actuar a mis anchas.

Me apodaron "the Beast". Ni me gusta ni me disgusta. Me interesan bien poco sus leyendas, cuentos y demás. Lo que cuenta es que me han dejado en paz.

Cuando soy la Bestia siento como si entrase en contacto con mi esencia, el núcleo de mi ser. Y entonces soy consciente de que, por mucho que intente aparentar, por mucho que me rebele, por mucho que diga o haga... yo soy el caos. No soy una buena persona. No soy ni ingenuo, ni amable, ni dócil, no comprensivo, ni educado. Soy malvado. Y mi vida es una carrera continua hacia la muerte, en el transcurso de la cual me llevo por delante todo lo que hay a mi paso. No siento compasión por esas "víctimas". Cuando corres a trescientos kilómetros por hora, todo el paisaje que te rodea se convierte en absurdas manchas de color. Como pinturas acuarelas diluidas en el viento. A esa velocidad, la moral, la sociedad, las afecciones se convierten en una carga inservible que no me demoro a tirar por la borda.

No hay que pensar en nada. Simplemente mirar a la carretera que serpentea delante de mí. Y escuchar el aire silbar mientras se enreda en mi pelo. Y oír también el interminable lamento que desprende la tierra camuflada por el asfalto, por la cual paso casi sin rozarla. ¿O es el lamento de la luna, que es engullida por las tinieblas? ¿O soy yo quien no cesa de gritar?

¿Por qué grito ahora? No hay razón para eso. Las razones se quedaron en el aparcamiento. Pero, de pronto, empiezo a sentir curiosidad por averiguarlo. Hago un pequeño esfuerzo mental, pero sin dejar de estar atento a la carretera. Unos segundos después de haber concentrado mi pensamiento, siento como si hubiese atrapado un hilo invisible. Y esa pequeña, pero resistente conexión me lleva a él. Matt. Durante unos breves instantes dejo de ver lo que tengo delante porque su cara emerge entre mis recuerdos. La Goldwing no me traiciona, sigue avanzando, repasando la línea del asfalto. Sin embargo, da una pequeña sacudida para hacerme saber que estamos perdiendo la sincronización. Hago caso al aviso y borro el rostro de Matt de mi mente. Sólo quiero conducir, correr hasta el fin del mundo. Acelero para poder sentir con más intensidad la resistencia del aire. Es como si el aire quisiera detenerme: "ojo, tu velocidad es demasiado alta, el mundo no va a permitírtelo". Pero a mí me importa un rábano. Una simple masa de oxígeno y otros gases no me impedirá ser libre. Nadie ni nada podrá contenerme. Ni siquiera él.

Me lo repito una y otra vez para que mi determinación no flaquee. Pero, por otro lado, no dejo de pensar en Matt. No es nada importante, ni especial, ni razonable, ni siquiera bonito. No son pensamientos conexos. De alguna manera es como si Matt se haya convertido en una parte inseparable de mí. Por mucho que lo haya dejado durmiendo en el piso me siento como si ahora estuviera aquí, corriendo junto a mí en la moto. Es una sensación extraña.

Retrocedo un poco más en mi memoria y recuerdo un momento en el que sentí algo parecido. Fue el día en que entré en el océano por primera vez.

Hará unos dos años, yo y Boss salimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad junto con una decena de subordinados. Era muy tarde, pero la nocturna Los Ángeles justo acababa de despertar. Nos paramos en un par de locales poco decentes a los ojos de un ciudadano normal. Boss me explicó que tenía que frecuentarlos a menudo pues, desde cada uno de ellos, conseguía controlar una determinada zona. Las barras, las mujeres semidesnudas, la droga y el alcohol no eran más que una tapadera para los cuarteles que Boss poseía por toda la ciudad. Desde esos lugares infames, él gobernaba la ciudad y nadie era capaz de arrebatarle ese derecho. Era y sigue siendo un verdadero rey de las tinieblas.

Pues bien, esa noche Boss y sus seguidores y se divirtieron como de costumbre. Yo no solía acompañarlos en sus juergas, pues ni la bebida ni las prostitutas no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Esa vez lo hice por puro aburrimiento y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Preferí entretenerme observando a Boss quien, a pesar de encontrarse aparentemente relajado y de beber como un cosaco, seguía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con una mirada gélida. Lo cierto era que me parecía divertidísima la pantomima que ese hombre montaba a su alrededor. Aparentaba ser un ser humano cualquiera que se entregaba a los placeres de la carne cuando, en realidad, bajo esa fachada se escondía un monstruo atroz que no valoraba nada más que su propia voluntad. Igual que yo. Igual que the Beast.

Después de pasar media hora en el último bar de la noche, Boss se cansó de aguantar las miradas impacientes que yo le echaba desde el rincón más oscuro del local y constató que era hora de marcharse. Todos se levantaron y lo siguieron, incluido yo. Al salir, cada uno de los hombres se subió a su vehículo, unos a un descapotable, otros a una moto. Boss parecía estar de buen humor y, algo extraño en él, escogió una Honda y no su entonces habitual Ferrari rojo de cristales oscurecidos.

La procesión inició su marcha por las calles de Los Ángeles ignorando de forma descarada los semáforos y sorteando los vehículos que se le cruzaban. Yo iba en cabeza, como siempre hacía. Unos doscientos metros por delante de los demás. Pronto descubrí el motivo por el cual Boss había escogido una moto: quería conducir a mi lado. De repente, apareció a mi izquierda con una de sus diabólicas sonrisas en la cara. Más que intimidarme lo que consiguió fue hacerme rabiar. Le grité con todo el aire de mis pulmones que si se podía saber a qué estaba jugando. Y que si era tan inconsciente como para atreverse a desafiarme en una carrera. El me escuchó y la sonrisa no se borró de su cara. Su moto viró, acercándose peligrosamente a la mía. Cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de mí, Boss me respondió con la voz calmada:

- No estoy jugando a nada. Ya sabes que soy una persona demasiado seria y que soy demasiado mayor para jugar. Tampoco estoy tan loco como para desafiarte. Sólo me apetecía viajar unos minutos al lado del legendario Beast.

No voy a negar que sus palabras no me desagradaron y que, inconscientemente, reduje la marcha para que el motor no hiciese tanto ruido y yo pudiera oír mejor.

- ¿Y bien? - le pregunté.

- Creo que entre tú y yo hay una buena relación. Cuando te presentaste sin más en mi bar y me hablaste de manera insolente, tuve unas ganas tremendas de darte una paliza. Ya debes habértelo imaginado, sabes que a menudo provocas ese efecto en los que te ven. Pero la cosa no acabó tan mal. Tú habías venido a exigirme el apoyo de mi Organización. Y yo a cambio te pedí que me concedieras un favor. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y cada uno cumplió con su parte del trato. Hasta ahora los intercambios nos han funcionado bastante bien, ¿no?

- Que sí, viejo - le contesté de mala gana. Ya me estaba cansando de escuchar sus estupideces. Al parecer el tío sí que iba un poco borracho.

Aceleré y él hizo lo mismo. Ni me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos salido de la ciudad y que circulábamos por una carretera que reseguía la línea de la costa. El séquito de motocicletas y coches nos seguía de lejos. No era que no pudiesen ir más rápido, pero no osaban acercarse. Órdenes del jefe.

Al cabo de quince minutos en los que yo disfrutaba corriendo y haciendo acrobacias con la Goldwing y Boss intentaba seguirme, volvió a acercarse y me dijo:

- Ahora, tomemos la primera salida de la derecha. Te enseñaré un sitio que te gustará.

- Por mí no hay problema. Mientras no me lleves a otro burdel de los tuyos.

Él se limitó a reírse. Unos segundos después, tomamos la carretera que él me había indicado. Era más estrecha que la carretera principal y pasaba por un par de zonas residenciales, que a esas horas se veían desiertas. Condujimos cinco minutos más hasta que llegamos a una playa. Entonces él me dijo que ése era el lugar.

Detuvimos las motos y las dejamos aparcadas sobre la fina arena. Boss inspiró con fuerza el aire salado y fresco y caminó en la dirección del agua. Yo lo seguí, estaba intrigado y sentía la necesidad de saber el motivo de ese extraño paseo. Él se paró justo en la orilla. El agua casi rozaba sus zapatos. Me quedé mirándolo con ojos inquisidores y esperando la pertinente explicación. Cuando encontró las palabras y los ánimos, Boss empezó a hablar:

- Esta playa es el lugar donde tomé la determinación de convertirme en lo que ahora soy. Fue hace ya muchos años. Por aquel entonces yo era un miembro más de una de las muchas bandas de motoristas que había y sigue habiendo en Los Ángeles. Tenía un grupillo de una decena de amigos y juntos montábamos en moto y salíamos a divertirnos cada noche. Mis padres me habían dado por perdido y yo los había dado por perdidos a ellos y a toda la porquería de la sociedad que me rodeaba. A muchas personas de mi edad les pasaba lo mismo y, cuando ellos veían que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para arreglar el mundo, lo solucionaban colgándose de un poste, apretando el gatillo o muriendo intoxicados. A mí, sinceramente, no me apetecía nada seguir a esos perdedores. Fue por eso que quise demostrar que la vida no era una mierda. Al contrario, vivir era divertirse.

Puede que a primera vista yo parezca un tío sin escrúpulos ni cerebro, pero creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que no soy así. Cuando era joven mi principal ocupación era, además de tener la cabeza bien alta y llevar una buena vida, buscar las causas de la desesperación humana. No me llevó mucho tiempo llegar al motivo por excelencia. Lo que nos hace desgraciados son las circunstancias contrarias.

Y así, una noche llegué a esta playa con mi banda. Encendimos una hoguera, bebimos y comimos, cantamos y fumamos, nos bañamos y dormimos en la arena. Y esa noche me juré a mí mismo que me haría tan fuerte que ninguna circunstancia podría estar por encima de mí. Ése fue el principio de mi reino particular.

Boss terminó de hablar y me miró esperando algún comentario o alguna reacción por mi parte. Sin embargo, yo no le dije nada. Su historia sonaba tan lejana que no conseguía atraer mi atención. Lo que en ese momento me ocupaba era el océano.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Las olas iban y venían con movimientos rápidos e irregulares. El tiempo no era precisamente calmado esa noche. El viento soplaba cambiando continuamente de dirección, como si no acabase de decidirse. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras y espectrales que impedían ver las estrellas. Sólo una luna demasiado pálida, demasiado irreal conseguía asomarse de vez en cuando. Boss volvió a dirigirme la palabra:

- No pareces muy hablador hoy. Y no le quitas la vista de encima al agua. Si tanto te fascina, ¿por qué no te das un baño?

La sugerencia no me pareció nada mala. Allí mismo me quité los zapatos y la chupa de cuero negro y di unos pasos hacia el océano. El agua era fría y, al tocarme, me quemó los pies. Pero yo no me aparté y seguí entrando cada vez más y más hondo. Los pantalones se me empaparon y también la camiseta. El violento oleaje me golpeaba sin piedad.

Cuando el agua ya me llegaba hasta el cuello quise sumergirme. Di un salto, me hundí y me encontré completamente rodeado por el océano. Era frío, no paraba de moverse, respiraba violentamente. Escondía un mundo entero en su interior y también me había aceptado a mí. Me envolvía y me permitía flotar. No era necesario poner los pies en el suelo. Tan sólo había que tomar la decisión de si luchar contra el oleaje o abandonarme a él.

Salí a la superficie, inspiré el aire la noche con toda la capacidad de mis pulmones. Las olas se mecían a mi alrededor. El viento no cesaba de soplar. Noté que mi ropa mojada pesaba demasiado. Se me adhería al cuerpo y dificultaba mis movimientos. De modo que me la quité toda y dejé que las aguas se la llevasen. Al despojarme de la ropa me sentí más libre y empecé a nadar sin ningún rumbo fijo, por el simple gusto de avanzar enfrentándome a la corriente. Cortaba las olas con mi brazo y convertía la masa de agua en miles de gotitas que por décimas de segundo se quedaban suspendidas en el aire. Las rachas de viento quemaban mis hombros, mi nariz y mis orejas.

Y yo lo había perdido todo de vista. Lo único que hacía mientras me peleaba y me fusionaba con el océano era sentir que estaba más vivo que nunca.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Dejo la Goldwing aparcada en una calle oscura, sucia y estrecha. A pesar de haberme perdido en mis recuerdos durante todo el camino, he conseguido llegar sin contratiempos a mi destino. Me bajo de la moto y doy dos pasos. Levanto la cabeza y miro el letrero de neón que hay colgado. El nombre del establecimiento está escrito con letras azules y curvadas. "Blue bahia". Y justo abajo, con grafía recta y pequeña, la aclaración: "disco-pub". Este es el lugar donde mi ya bien conocido capo de la mafia pasa la mayoría de sus noches del viernes.

Después de observar un rato el letrero, decido que debo actuar con determinación y sin perder ni un segundo. Compruebo que llevo la pistola conmigo y que está cargada y lista para ser usada. Acto seguido me acerco con pasos rápidos a la puerta, la abro y entro. La cierro dando un portazo. Un portero negro y musculoso se me acerca con cara de pocos amigos y me pide casi gritando que la muestre mi pase. ¡Pero cómo se atreve! ¡¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?! Ya he visto cientos de veces tíos como él. No tienen ni pizca de cerebro y van por el mundo creyéndose con derecho a todo sólo por hacer cinco horas diarias de pesas. Pero su estúpida función no le va a funcionar conmigo.

Doy hacia delante el único paso que me separa del portero, lo agarro de la camisa arrancándole algunos botones y apunto con mi pistola justo donde está su corazón.

- Este es mi pase, caballero - le digo sonriendo con malicia. - Si no he apretado el gatillo todavía es porque, antes de morir como un perro, vas a llevarme donde está Boss. No es ninguna broma. O te das prisa o te reviento.

Por suerte para él, el miedo le da cuerda al maldito gorila. Sin demorarse me lleva hasta el fondo del local y después por un pasillo iluminado con luces de neón. Al final del pasillo hay una puerta con los números dorados 38. Es el número de base correcto. El portero se excusa tartamudeando y dice que no puede pasar de esa puerta. Yo le pregunto entonces si ya sabe quién soy. Él me responde que sí, que soy the Beast y que lamenta su falta de tacto.

- No es cuestión de tener tacto o no tenerlo - le explico, riéndome de lo asustado que está ese hombre gigantesco. - Lo tuyo ha sido mala suerte. A cualquiera le puede pasar. Pero, ahora que te has dado cuenta de quien soy yo, comprenderás que no puedo dejarte marchar así como así. Si lo hiciera, mi buen nombre se resentiría.

Acorralo a ese hombretón de dos metros contra la pared y lo miro con desprecio. El muy desgraciado tiembla como una hoja de papel al viento. Sin más preámbulos agarro su mano derecha, la estampo contra la pared y de un disparo le abro un agujero en el centro de la palma. La sangre empieza a manar de la herida, cosa que me pone de los nervios. Le ordeno al portero que desaparezca de mi vista. Él no pronuncia palabra, ni siquiera grita. Se limita a taparse la herida con la mano buena y a salir corriendo.

Yo por mi parte me acerco a la puerta 38 y le atesto una patada con todas mis fuerzas. La puerta se abre disparada dejándome paso. Entro y me encuentro con una habitación grande y, como era de esperar, con Boss y su cortejo. Están acomodados en tres largos sofás de cuero negro, colocados alrededor de una mesa. Al parecer, habían estado jugando a cartas. Pero ahora todos tienen la vista clavada en mí.

- ¡¡Todos fuera de aquí!! - les grito a todo pulmón y para que mis palabras surtan más efecto me acerco y vuelco la mesa de una patada. Las cartas y las copas vuelan y acaban en el suelo, convertidas en cristales rotos y papel mojado. - ¡¡Fuera ahora mismo!! ¡Quiero hablar con este hijo de puta! - mientras lo digo señalo a Boss.

Todos lo miran a él y él me mira a mí, evaluando mis intenciones. Cinco segundos después hace un breve gesto afirmativo con una inclinación de la cabeza. Todos los presentes entienden el mensaje y se marchan de inmediato, cuchicheando por lo bajo. La última en irse es la amante de Boss. Sacude su oscura melena con indignación, resopla, pero no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos. Al salir, se asegura de cerrar bien la puerta.

El silencio se hace dueño de la estancia. Estamos a solas y siento que cada vez me puedo contener menos. Las manos me tiemblan de la rabia y la sangre hierve en mis venas. ¿Cómo y por qué se ha atrevido este cabrón a indagar en mi vida? ¿Acaso no estaba satisfecho con colaborar conmigo? Me dan ganas de partirle la cara, pero sé que no me conviene hacerlo. Por eso me desahogo rompiendo y tirando al suelo las cosas que encuentro en la habitación. Entonces, Boss se decide a hablarme:

- Buenas noches, Mello. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No te quedes ahí de pie. Venga, siéntate a mi lado y hablamos de lo que te ha pasado. A lo mejor entre los dos encontramos una solución más productiva que romper los objetos que hay en MI local. No sé qué es lo que te ha puesto de este humor, pero, como dueño de este lugar, te digo que ya es suficiente.

- ¿¡Pero será verdad!? - le rujo y me acerco hasta quedar justo enfrente de él. - ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? Ni que yo fuera un bárbaro que invade tu territorio y te falta al respeto. ¡Anda ya! Después de la desfachatez que has tenido al hurgar en mi vida... ¿todavía te atreves a exigirme algo? Es un milagro que en estos momentos esté consiguiendo controlarme y todavía no te haya metido un par de balas en tu calva cabezota.

- Perdona, pero no entiendo de qué va todo esto.

- Claro que no lo entiendes. ¡No tienes ni puta idea! Estabas tan seguro de que no te descubriría que ni tan siquiera recuerdas ya lo que has hecho. En fin, tendré que refrescarte la memoria - lo miro desde arriba, saco mi pistola y empiezo a jugar con ella haciéndola girar. - Resulta que esta noche me he enterado de que habías encargado a un tecnócrata recaudar datos sobre mí. Fue por pura casualidad, pero valió la pena descubrirlo. Ahora sé de qué pie calzas. En realidad no eres más que un sucio traidor que me ha vendido a Kira, ¿no es así?

Le dedico una mirada de furia y decepción. Y él me la sostiene durante unos segundos para después ponerse a reír. Tiene la risa desenfrenada de un demonio. Yo no puedo resistir esa tortura por mucho tiempo más y le apunto con el revólver en la cabeza. Le grito que ya he tenido suficiente y me dispongo a disparar. Sin embargo, una de sus manos me lo impide apartando el arma. Luego él me agarra de la mano y me obliga a sentarme a su lado. Intento resistirme, incluso disparo dos veces, pero fallo. Y mientras tanto el maldito demonio me mira con expresión divertida.

- Cálmate, Mello. Siéntate y escucha. Lo has malinterpretado todo. Si crees que yo te entregaría a Kira es que no sabes nada de nada.

Parece muy seguro de lo que dice y en el fondo tengo ganas de escucharlo, pero el hecho de que tenga control sobre mí me irrita. Me zafo de sus manos y le doy una patada en el estómago. Intento apartarme de él, me sujeta las piernas. Intento dispararle, me arrebata la pistola y la tira lejos. Lo golpeo con los puños, pero parece no afectarle. Es como si estuviese hecho de roca. Me inmoviliza aplastándome con el peso de su cuerpo, retiene mis dos muñecas con su mano derecha. Cuando me hago a la idea de que no podré liberarme empiezo a sacudirme violentamente. Le escupo a la cara y lo insulto con mi repertorio de palabrotas completo. Él me grita de nuevo que me serene y lo escuche, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo en esta situación. Entonces, su mano izquierda me sujeta por la barbilla y su boca cubre la mía. Todo ocurre tan deprisa que no soy consciente de que Boss me está besando. No noto el sabor de su boca, ni si lo hace bien o mal. Lo único que percibo es que el aire se corta y desaparece la voluntad de seguir peleando.

Boss se separa de mí y se sienta recto en el sofá de cuero negro. Yo también me incorporo y lo miro anonadado. Mi cerebro no consigue procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- Vamos, no me mires con esa cara incrédula. Siento haberme portado así contigo, pero era la única alternativa para calmarte. Si no lo llego a hacer me habrías matado.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre? - consigo articular al fin.

- Por una cuestión legal - se excusa. - No te lo pregunté directamente porque no me lo habrías dicho jamás. Es por eso que tuve que recurrir a métodos poco honestos. El asunto requería tu nombre y los datos de tu pasaporte.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata? ¿Por qué no me lo dices ya?

- En principio se trataba de una sorpresa, pero... Está bien. Necesitaba tu verdadero nombre porque te he elegido como heredero.

No dice nada más y yo cambio mi cara escandalizada por una de confusión absoluta. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decirme? ¿Que me ha elegido como heredero? ¿Heredero de quién? ¿Y de qué? Definitivamente, no logro comprender de qué me está hablando. Al pensar "heredero" lo único que me viene a la cabeza es L y el puesto del mejor detective del mundo, el cual yo no he sido digno de heredar. ¿Entonces...? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Por suerte, no es necesario preguntar porque Boss ya me ve apurado y empieza a explicarse:

- No es que te esté forzando a nada, no te obligo a asumir responsabilidades que no te corresponden. Sólo es que un día estuve pensando en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y en lo imprevisible que llega a ser el futuro. Entonces empecé a imaginarme qué pasaría si me muriese ese mismo día. Pensé en las reacciones de mis conocidos. Y también pensé que la Organización se desmoronaría sin mí. Y me pareció una lástima que algo que he tardado tantos años en crear desaparezca sin más. Es por eso que decidí tomas algunas medidas para preservar esta estructura después de mi muerte. No es algo descabellado ni fuera de lugar. Kira puede matarme en cualquier momento y estoy seguro de que mi nombre es mucho más fácil de encontrar que el tuyo. Después de analizar todas las posibilidades, he establecido que, en el caso de que yo muera, tú me sucederás en el puesto de director de la Organización.

- Ah, con que era eso - digo, habiendo entendido la situación, pero sin acabar de creérmelo. - Rodd, a veces me da la sensación de que estás alcohólico perdido. Es absurdo que alguien como tú piense en esas cosas. Si te pasas el tiempo pensando en la muerte te ganarás dolores de cabeza innecesarios. Preocuparse por la muerte no sirve de nada. De todas formas, tu destino, el mío y el de todas las personas es morir.

- Ya lo sé, lo sé demasiado bien. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello. Serán cosas de la edad.

- ¡Anda ya! - protesto. - No hables como si fueras un viejo. Si tienes tan sólo un par de años más que yo.

Al oírme decir eso, Boss empieza a reírse. Sigue teniendo el mismo aspecto de mafioso asesino que siempre pero, por alguna razón, ahora en vez de escalofríos lo que me provoca es cierta simpatía. Cuando ya se ha reído a gusto, me sigue hablando:

- ¿De verdad pensabas eso? Pues, para tu información, soy diecinueve años mayor que tú. Incluso podría ser tu padre - dice, pero se calla al percatarse de que no debe seguir por ese camino. - Eso da igual, no has venido aquí a hablar sobre mí. Ahora lo importante es preguntarte esto: ¿aceptas ser mi heredero y convertirte oficialmente en miembro y jefe de la Organización?

Su pregunta me sitúa entre la espada y la pared. Desde hace tiempo sé que necesito decidir de una vez el camino que seguiré en esta vida. Pero, a la vez, soy consciente de que no se puede decidir de antemano. Así fue como decidí convertirme en L y todavía no lo he logrado. No puedo prometerle nada a Boss hasta que no acabe con los asesinatos de Kira. Pero él me pide una respuesta ahora mismo. Me pide una respuesta, pero ya sabe que lo único que de verdad deseo es suceder a L.

En Los Ángeles me siento como un pez en el agua. Vivo como quiero, hago lo que quiero. Hay muchas personas que me respetan por ser único y singular. Tendré unos servidores dispuestos a seguirme, tendré retos, aventuras y peligros que afrontar, tendré el poder para estar por encima de las circunstancias. La opción de heredar el imperio de Boss tiene muchas ventajas, parece ser lo más conveniente para mí. Pero si la escojo tendré que olvidarme de L y eso es algo que simplemente no podría hacer. No sería capaz de olvidar sus ojos negros que parecían tener la capacidad de ver la verdad más escondida.

Estoy ante un dilema difícil de resolver. Pero con pensar un rato me ha bastado para dar con la respuesta que más me beneficia. No en vano me pasé tantos años en "Wammy's house".

- Rodd, yo... acepto convertirme en tu sucesor. Cuando mueras me ocuparé de la Organización. Eso sí, no sé si esta promesa te servirá de mucho, porque tengo muchas cartas de morir yo antes que tú. En todo caso, puedes contar conmigo.

- Perfecto - me dice y pone cara de satisfacción. - Convencerte ha sido más fácil de lo que creía. Bien, a partir de ahora tendrás el mismo poder que yo en la Organización. Mañana por la noche lo anunciaré oficialmente a todos los miembros. No es algo que pase todos los días, por una vez no podrás negarte a venir a una fiesta, porque ésta se celebrará en tu honor.

- Espera, para el carro - lo freno. - Todavía no he acabado de explicarte... Acepto el trato, pero con unas condiciones que voy a dictar yo. Supongo que la idea te entusiasma, pero quiero que esperes y no cuentes a nadie lo que hemos hablado esta noche. De momento. Porque ahora yo tengo un asunto pendiente con Kira y no puedo desentenderme tan fácilmente. Te he hecho una promesa y voy a solucionar el caso de la Death Note lo más rápido posible. Mañana mismo me voy a Japón. Todo este embrollo ha durado demasiado tiempo.

Boss medita mis palabras durante un par de minutos. Parece un poco desilusionado por el hecho de que yo haya escogido las dos opciones: y a L y a él. Pero no se lo toma mal. Seguramente porque los dos tenemos la misma manera de pensar. Somos ambiciosos y no nos apetece ceder tan fácilmente. Lo queremos todo.

- De acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres, me ocuparé de que mañana al mediodía tengas un avión disponible para salir hacia Tokio. También te enviaré a mi chofer para que te lleve hasta el aeropuerto. Seguro que serás capaz de ponerle un punto y final a toda esta historia.

- No te atrevas a dudarlo. Iré a Japón y acabaré con dos pájaros de un tiro. Me desharé de Kira y de Near. Y cuando acabe me convertiré en el nuevo L y volveré a Los Ángeles para ser, además, el jefe de la mafia. No será difícil para mí.

Él me escucha y mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación de mis palabras. Es cierto que palabras y hechos son dos cosas muy distintas, pero yo estoy seguro de que podré llevar al cabo lo que me propongo. Mi optimismo es transmitido a Boss. Sin embargo, las palabras me saben a poco y me parece conveniente darle alguna muestra sólida de mis intenciones.

- Parece que estamos de acuerdo - constato. - Mañana no hace falta que me mandes tu coche. Ya llegaré yo solo al aeropuerto. Ah, Matt también vendrá, así que consíguele otro billete de avión - quizás esté pidiendo demasiado, pero debo aprovechar la situación. Al fin y al cabo, ahora soy su heredero. - Ahora sería el momento de marcharme, pero creo que no es correcto que me vaya sin más. Dime, ¿hay alguna costumbre especial que se siga cuando ingresa un nuevo miembro? ¿Hay que pasar por alguna prueba? Porque si es así, tendré la amabilidad de hacerlo.

- Me gusta que me lo preguntes. Sí que hay una especie de tradición que se sigue desde hace años. Se trata de una muestra de lealtad hacia la Organización y hacia mí. Algo así como un compromiso. No te lo he pedido porque no sé cuál es tu punto de vista hacia estas cosas. Además, es algo que puede resultar muy doloroso. ¿Lo quieres saber? En cuanto te lo diga ya no habrá marcha atrás.

- Desembucha. Por esta vez dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras. Ya sabes que no le tengo miedo a nada.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Cuando dejo la Goldwing aparcada enfrente del bloque de pisos donde me alojo con Matt ya son las siete y media de la mañana. La ciudad se despierta poco a poco mientras yo subo las escaleras de dos en dos y abro la puerta del apartamento. Paso sin descalzarme. Todas las estancias están a oscuras. Todas, menos la cocina. Me dirijo hacia allí y me encuentro con una escena inesperada. Matt está sentado detrás de la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y los ojos cerrados. Está completamente vestido, gafas y guantes incluidos. Delante de él hay tres paquetes vacíos de cigarros y un cenicero lleno de colillas. Está dormido, pero sus párpados tiemblan levemente.

Intento acercarme sin hacer ruido, mas él percibe el movimiento y se despierta. Me mira con los ojos totalmente desvelados, como si no hubiese dormido más de cinco minutos. No dice nada. Debe de pensar que soy un maldito egoísta desconsiderado y que no hay nada que hacer conmigo. Me aproximo y me siento enfrente. Él no despega la vista de mí. Se decide y me habla con una voz tranquila.

- ¿No has tenido nunca la sensación de estar perdiendo el sentido de la realidad? Es decir, ¿no has sentido nunca que estás viviendo un sueño?

Sus ojos tienen una expresión tan seria y pensativa. Es posible que a mí no se me dé tan bien eso de pensar. Me limito a observar a Matt y enumerar mentalmente lo bonito que es. Tiene el cabello rojizo, fino y suave. Su piel es inmaculada, lisa, joven. Su nariz es recta y sus labios, a pesar de saber amargo, son el colmo de la sensualidad. ¿Y qué decir de esos ojos de una profundidad incalculable?

Me levanto y arrastro la mesa que se interpone entre nosotros hacia un lado. Me acerco, me inclino sobre él y empiezo a besarlo. Nos abrazamos, y entre besos y caricias le susurro:

- Eso que dices... a veces me pasa... cuando estoy contigo.

Nuestras bocas se unen, nuestros brazos se entrelazan. Me siento sediento a más no poder. Adivino que dentro de unos minutos estaremos en la cama. En cuanto me desnude, Matt verá la prueba de fidelidad que le he ofrecido a Boss. Alrededor de mi brazo derecho, un tatuaje en forma de dragón se retuerce hasta el día en que yo muera. Ése es mi compromiso.

Y mañana dejaremos este piso. Dejaremos Los Ángeles y partiremos hacia el país del sol naciente. Para acabar con las fechorías de Kira. Para vengar todos los asesinatos que ese arrogante asesino ha cometido en nombre de la vanidad. Para honrar la memoria de L. Mi maestro... La justicia ha muerto. Amén.

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. Capítulo 7: Viaje a Japón

Capítulo 7: Viaje a Japón

**Capítulo 7: Viaje a Japón**

Hoy Mihael tiene los nervios a flor de piel. No consigo adivinar qué le pasa. Supongo que el viaje que tenemos por delante debe de inquietarlo, pero no hasta ese punto. No puede estarse quieto, cuando tiene que hablar lo hace a gritos y no para de lanzar miradas fulminantes a todas las personas que encuentra a su alcance. Es como si hubiese algún factor que lo perturbara.

Esta mañana se levantó antes que yo, cosa que no me extraña. Es lo más lógico, dado que estuve toda la noche esperándolo y fumando compulsivamente. Él se conforma con dormir un par de horas, yo, en cambio, no soy persona si no descanso lo suficiente.

Pues bien, lo primero que sentí fue como me zarandeaba para despertarme. Me hizo caer de la cama. No tuve más remedio que meter la cabeza bajo el grifo para quitarme el sueño de encima. Mientras me vestía, observé las marcas que habían dejado los labios de Mihael sobre mi piel. Solo, en medio de la habitación y a medio vestir, sonreí como un auténtico bobo.

Cuando entré en la cocina me encontré con un Mihael agitado y dos tazas de café. Que se le hubiese ocurrido traer el café, y no sólo para él sino que también para mí, era el fin del mundo. Lo tomamos en silencio. Intenté abordarlo, hacerle preguntas, pero él parecía totalmente ido y me respondía con monosílabos. "Ya". "Sí". "Puede".

Al bajar a la calle nos encontramos con una lujosa limusina negra de cristales oscuros. Cuando nos acercamos, el chófer salió del vehículo. No parecía para nada un mafioso, al contrario, presentaba un aspecto muy pulcro con su traje negro y sus guantes blancos. En cuanto vio a Mihael, el chófer lo saludó con una ligera inclinación y abrió la puerta trasera.

- Buenos días, señor.

A lo que Mihael respondió:

- Que te jodan, capullo. Le dije al hijo de puta de Rodd que no quería que me enviase su maldito carro.

Ante este saludo, el chófer se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de circunstancias, sin cerrar la puerta. Mihael gruñó y decidió entrar en el coche arrastrándome a mí también. Ni que fuéramos niños. Durante el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, el chófer intentó sugerirle a mi amante (pues ya no era correcto llamarlo ni mi "amigo", ni mi "compañero") que telefonease a Boss, pero él lo envió a freír espárragos. Para romper un poco con ese ambiente tan tenso me puse a investigar el interior de la limusina. Encontré decenas de discretos armarios que se abrían y ofrecían toda clase de comodidades. Descubrí que en uno de estos compartimientos había cigarros y procedí a guardarme todos los que podía dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Mihael ni siquiera se enteró. No me regañó ni cuando encontré puros de primerísimo calidad (y precio desorbitante) y también me metí unos cuantos en la chaqueta. No creo que en esos momentos le importara lo que yo hacía. Su mirada se alejaba por la ventana.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de veinte minutos. Mihael se apeó del coche y se alejó con pasos rápidos, sin molestarse a despedirse del conductor. Me apresuré a seguirlo para no perderlo de vista. Tan sólo llevábamos una bandolera en la que guardábamos el portátil, la Game boy y un par de carpetas llenas de papeles. Era una sensación incómoda encontrarse en un aeropuerto con tan poco equipaje, y más estando a punto de partir hacia la otra punta del mundo.

Mihael no parecía tener las mismas preocupaciones que yo. Avanzaba como un tanque de guerra, impasible, apartándolo todo a su paso. Cuando pasamos al lado de un puesto de periódicos, vi con horror como agarraba un "USA Today" y, mientras seguía caminando, lo iba rompiendo en pedacitos pequeños y tirándolo por el suelo. El edificio del aeropuerto se veía como siempre, pero al poco rato me percaté de que había algo extraño... Decenas de ojos nos seguían. Escruté la sala de espera y localicé a las personas que nos espiaban. No tenía ni la mínima duda de que eran mafiosos. Silenciosos, medio ocultos en los rincones, llevaban gafas de sol negras y disimulaban haciendo ver que leían el periódico. Pero lo cierto era que se les daba fatal el espionaje.

Incluso Mihael, que estaba sobreexcitado, se dio cuenta de que nos seguían. Ese hecho pareció disgustarlo aun más. Se acercó sigilosamente al mafioso que menos alejado estaba y entonces... Tanto yo como el hombre de negro pegamos un grito de sorpresa. No era para menos, Mihael había agarrado a su víctima de los cojones en medio de la sala de espera, atestada de gente que iba y venía.

- Maldito Rodd - gruñía Mihael. Yo intentaba alejarlo del desafortunado mafioso, pero al parecer sólo empeoraba la situación. - Le dije bien claro que no fuese comentándolo por ahí... Bueno, no importa - dicho eso, miró a su presa con mirada asesina. - Os doy tres minutos para despejar la zona. Me jode veros, parecéis los espectadores de una feria. Que alguien nos traiga los billetes. ¡Ya! ¡Y todos fuera!

Al fin lo soltó y el mafioso salió corriendo como un poseso. Avergonzado por la escenita, le pregunté a Mihael si no creía que se le había ido la mano.

- Cállate, Matt - dijo con tono amargo, evitando en la medida de lo posible gritarme.

Después todo fue increíblemente rápido. Se nos acercó un hombre trajeado, agente de una de las compañías aéreas más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos. Fue solícito y servicial hasta tal punto que logró tranquilizar un poco a Mihael. Dijo que se encargaría de todo y nos llevó a la sala VIP. Permanecimos allí en compañía de una decena de hombres de negocios, sentados en un sofá de cuero blanco. Miramos la televisión y nos tomamos nuestros respectivos cafés.

Al cabo de quince minutos, nos invitaron a pasar al avión. No tuvimos que pasar por ningún control ni tampoco dejar la bolsa. Probablemente era lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado. Seguro que él no se había podido resistir a llevarse un arma. A mí su pasión por las pistolas me parecía muy ilógica y considerablemente estúpida. ¿Acaso era tan tonto como para creer que con una pistola podría protegerse de Kira, el asesino que mata sin tocar? No, no era así. Simplemente llevaba el arma para parecer más "cool" y para seguir la senda mafiosa. Esa actitud superficial me disgustaba incluso más que su vocabulario barriobajero y sus ataques de rabia. No era algo propio de un candidato a L.

Subimos al avión y, una vez dentro, las azafatas nos guiaron hasta nuestros asientos. Teníamos pasajes de "business class", así que nos tocó en el compartimiento delantero del avión, donde las butacas eran más cómodas y anchas. El aparato que nos llevaría hasta el país del Sol Naciente era un Boing de menos de un año de servicio, con unas instalaciones modernas, sencillas y limpias. Considerablemente mejor que el Jumbo con el que llegué a la tierra de las oportunidades unos meses atrás.

Como Mihael había caminado en todo momento un par de pasos delante de mí, le tocó ocupar el asiento más cercano a la ventanilla. Se sentó y yo me coloqué a su lado. Vimos pasar el resto de los pasajeros, los cuales se dirigían a los salones posteriores del avión. A pesar de que el ruido y las conversaciones animadas llenaban el lugar, pude escuchar como Mihael resoplaba con enfado. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? No había un motivo para que estuviese de tan mala uva. ¿O tal vez era algo que había hecho yo?

Al poco tiempo, los viajeros terminaron de subir a bordo y el capitán saludó a todos por megafonía. Acto seguido, se procedió a explicar las normas que se tenían que seguir durante el viaje y los pasos para los casos de aterrizaje forzoso. A mí me pareció aburrido e innecesario ver la demostración de las azafatas, así que me entretuve hojeando un periódico que me habían dado al entrar. Mihael, en cambio, permaneció muy atento, como si necesitase aprendérselo de memoria. Bien mirado, tenía la cara más pálida de lo habitual. Era posible que se hubiese resfriado o que estuviese mareado.

El avión comenzó a calentar motores. Lentamente, se deslizó por el asfalto de la pista de aterrizaje. Después de recorrer la pista durante un par de minutos, el avión se paró. Mihael miraba por la ventanilla. Entonces, sin darme explicaciones, cogió mi mano y la estrechó con fuerza. El ruido de los motores iba en aumento con cada segundo hasta que se volvió ensordecedor. El Boing arrancó. Recorrimos la pita a una gran velocidad, acelerábamos cada vez más. Nos agitábamos dentro de nuestros asientos, sintiendo el contacto entre las ruedas y el asfalto. De repente, el contacto desapareció. Por la ventana pude ver como el horizonte se ladeaba en diagonal.

Mihael estrujó mi mano con la suya. Vi que estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso. Quise preguntarle qué ocurría, pero no era algo tan fácil, pues tenía los oídos tapados y sentía un pitido desagradable dentro de mi cabeza. Seguíamos ascendiendo. El avión se inclinó de forma un tanto brusca hacia la izquierda. Giraba y dejaba que los pasajeros disfrutasen de una vista panorámica del aeropuerto y sus alrededores. Mas yo tenía un problema que atender. Era Mihael: se había tirado a mis brazos, estrechándome con desesperación. No se había abrochado el cinturón. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión y respiraba con violencia. Lo abracé, sorprendido por su comportamiento. Y él sintió mi complicidad, a la vez que mi perplejidad. Pero no habló. En vez de eso, buscó mis mejillas con los dedos, sujetó mi cara y me besó. El beso comenzó de una manera un tanto tensa, pero acabó volviéndose apasionado y multiplicándose. Nos besábamos, tomábamos breves bocanadas de aire y proseguíamos con el beso. Y, mientras lo besaba, yo veía por la ventanilla como la tierra se alejaba cada vez más.

Pronto una capa de nubes lo cubrió todo, impidiéndome ver nada más. Habíamos subido centenares de metros, pero Mihael continuaba aferrándose a mí y besándome. Sentí que no podíamos continuar de esa manera. Estábamos en un lugar público. Y yo, a pesar de poder aguantar hasta cierto punto, estaba demasiado excitado. Me separé de él y le dije en voz baja:

- Dejémoslo ya. Ya no podré resistirme mucho más. No pretenderás que lo hagamos en el avión.

- ¿Y por qué no? - dijo, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. - En este cacharro tiene que haber un lavabo. Vamos, nos encerramos allí y seguimos con lo nuestro.

- Estás como una cabra. ¿Cómo vamos a encerrarnos en el lavabo si es diminuto y apenas cabe una persona? - la idea de Mihael me pareció totalmente absurda. Pero entonces, sentí como si una bombilla se encendiese. Lo tuve claro. - Un momento. Voy a hacerte una pregunta...

Justo en ese momento se nos acercó una azafata y no me dejó terminar la frase. Esperé haciendo acopio de toda mi paciencia a que la mujer nos sirviese las bebidas y nos sacase las cajitas con la comida. Cuando se alejó me dirigí a Mihael, que estaba abriendo su cajita.

- Voy a hacerte una pregunta. ¿Cómo viajaste de Inglaterra a América?

- Pues... viajando. ¿Cómo iba a ser? - me evadió con mal humor. Ya se imaginaba a dónde quería llegar yo.

- No viniste en avión, ¿verdad? Nunca has viajado en un avión.

Él evitó mirarme a la cara. Bebió un par de sorbos de su té y jugó con el tenedor de plástico. Al fin, se decidió a hablar.

- Está bien. Me colé en un transatlántico. Cuando me largué del "Wammy's house" no lo hice precisamente con el consentimiento de los mayores. Me llevé algunas cosas, pero no tenía dinero para gastármelo en aviones. Sin embargo, lo único que quería era alejarme lo antes posible de Londres. Seguro que Near nunca ha tenido que pasar por una situación así. Roger lo custodia y, ocupándose del puesto de L, él debe de tener el dinero suficiente para cualquier cosa. En cambio yo... todo lo que tengo me lo he tenido que ganar por mis propios méritos.

Pensé que, en parte, tenía razón. Mihael siempre había sido muy fuerte y, cuando se empeñaba en algo, lo conseguía. Por eso me gustaba. Porque era una persona fiel a sí misma. Eso fue lo que pensé, mas de mi boca salieron otra palabras.

- No está bien que hables de Near como de un príncipe mimado. Él también ha tenido que esforzarse mucho. Ha dedicado su vida a L.

- ¿Pero qué dices? - me miró incrédulo. - ¿Ahora estás de parte de Near? ¿Que él ha dedicado su vida a L? ¿¡Y yo no!? ¿¡Qué te crees que estoy haciendo aquí!?

Estaba indignado por mis palabras y, si continuábamos por ese camino, nuestro viaje terminaría en un escándalo. Me disculpé y dije que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Eso lo tranquilizó. Decidí cambiar de tema.

- Entonces es la primera vez que subes a un avión - afirmé. - Podrías habérmelo dicho. Así no habría tenido que soportar lo estresado que estabas esta mañana.

- ¡Yo, ¿estresado?! - exclamó, haciendo que los pasajeros nos mirasen. - Estoy igual que siempre. Un poco agobiado quizás...

- Estás como una moto. Si no llego a defenderme me habrías violado en pleno vuelo.

- Eso no es verdad. Lo que pasa es que este viaje me parece insoportablemente aburrido - dijo, poniendo cara de asco. - Pasarme taantas horas sentado en un lugar cerrado sin hacer nada es insufrible. Quiero llegar ya a Japón.

- Pues todavía nos quedan unas once horas. Mientras tanto, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer. Podemos comernos la comida, podemos charlar, podemos dormir, podemos ver una película, podemos leer un periódico, podemos jugar al tres en ralla, podemos pedirnos una botella de whisky y emborracharnos, podemos trabajar con el portátil, podemos escuchar música... ah, también puedo enseñarte a jugar a videojuegos. Anteayer, me descargué el "Kingdom hearts" para ordenador. Es fácil y divertido, seguro que en cinco horas te lo pasas...

No pude acabar porque me agarró por el cuello, estrangulándome. Es sus ojos brillaba un destello homicida.

- Con que ésa es la razón por la cual el portátil tardaba tanto en cargarse. ¡Me cago en ti! No quiero jugar a tus putos juegos de Disney. Lo único que quiero es llegar a Japón, atrapar a Kira y colgarlo de los huevos de un pino del monte Fuji. Y luego ponerle un lazo y enviárselo a Near como regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños? - le pregunté con sarcasmo.

- Pues no... - dicho esto, se quedó pensativo y desconcertado durante un par de minutos. - Pero hay una solución simple a eso.

- ¿Lo vas a llamar? ¿Ahora? ¿Sabes cómo contactar con él?

- No hace falta. Puedo remitirle el regalo por Navidad.

Con esa respuesta me silenció y me dejó un buen rato de esa manera. Picamos pacíficamente lo que teníamos sobre la mesilla de plástico que salía del asiento delantero.

Mihael se cansó de su té y pidió a la azafata una copa de champán. Tras tomarla, se relajó, abrió un periódico y se puso a leer. Al parecer, se había olvidado completamente de que estaba suspendido en el aire dentro de una caja metálica.

Yo, por mi parte, saqué la Game boy y me puse a trabajar. En los últimos días en que había permanecido en la sede había hecho grandes progresos en el campo de los virus y sus respectivos antídotos informáticos. Por eso me tomé la tarea con entusiasmo: tenía que configurar un virus y el antivirus correspondiente. Después propagaría el virus por el sistema de alguna compañía multinacional. Y, por último, enviaría el antivirus al directorio de los tecnócratas de Los Ángeles. Fue tan fácil como sonaba y al cabo de una hora conseguí unas cuantas decenas de millones de dólares. Recordé a Near y calculé que, por mucho que él fuese el mejor detective del mundo, los tecnócratas movían una cantidad de dinero mucho más significativa.

Satisfecho con esa realidad, apagué la Game boy y desvié la vista hacia la izquierda. Lo que vi me dejó maravillado y me produjo un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.

Mihael se había quedado dormido leyendo el diario; las hojas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y por su regazo, pero su mano derecha aguantaba firmemente el resto del periódico. Dejando de lado ese gracioso desorden, lo mejor de todo era la cara de Mihael. Mostraba una expresión tan serena y apacible que resultaba hermosa. Sus rasgos eran finos y armoniosos y ni siquiera la cicatriz lograba quitarle elegancia. Sin poder evitarlo, pensé que Mihael tenía un aire femenino. Esa ropa ajustada, esas hebras doradas de cabello, esa mirada hipnotizante, esos modales arrogantes...Era muy provocador, lo sabía y autopotenciaba esa imagen. Intenté imaginarme cómo sería si fuese una chica. Fue imposible, él era demasiado brusco para ser una mujer. Es cierto que existen mujeres que actúan con brusquedad, pero en su caso esa actitud es fruto de los sentimientos desbocados, también se le llama histeria. Mihael, en cambio, es brusco, pero detrás de esa fachada se esconde la frialdad. Raras veces pierde el control, normalmente simplemente se permite actuar con desinhibición.

Guardé la Game boy, llamé a una azafata y pedí que me trajera una manta. Con mucho cuidado, arropé a Mihael para que estuviese cómodo y no tuviese frío. Al cabo de unos minutos también me entró sueño. Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Mihael. Un par de sus mechones cayeron suavemente sobre mi cara. Casi sin darme cuenta, la realidad se desdibujó y caí en un placentero sueño.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Me despertó una voz de mujer aguda y estridente. Abrí los ojos, levanté mi cabeza del hombro de Mihael y vi a una azafata pelirroja y llamativamente maquillada. Nos había traído más comida. Me giré y caí en la evidencia de que ya hacía tiempo que mi acompañante se había despertado y que estaba trabajando con el portátil. Él estaba tan enfrascado en la investigación que ignoró a la azafata y a mí. Por otro lado, yo acepte la comida y me serví. A pesar de estar sentado casi sin moverme recorrer tantos miles de quilómetros me agotaba. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

Cuando terminé de comer, fijé mi vista en Mihael y me quedé mirándolo insistentemente. No sirvió de mucho, él no me hizo ni el mínimo caso. Tuve que cambiar de estrategia. Me acerqué silenciosamente y lo sorprendí con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Me miró con indiferencia, su cabeza seguía puesta en la investigación.

- Ya has despertado - constató. - Eso es bueno. Estabas roncando y babeándome el chaleco. Además, se dice que si uno duerme mucho se le duermen las neuronas.

- Eso no es verdad - lo contrarié por lo primero y lo segundo. - Pero gracias por pensar en mí.

No me dijo nada más. Estaba batallando con el ordenador y no tenía la intención de escucharme. Misteriosamente, apareció una tableta de chocolate y, acto seguido, inició su viaje hacia el más allá por la boca de mi amor. No ser tenido en cuenta era muy desagradable. Sentí en mi propia carne lo que Mihael sentía cada vez que yo estaba ocupado programando y no atendía a lo que me decía. La situación era irritante de sobremanera y no fui capaz de tolerarla ni un segundo más.

- Mello - lo llamé, pero no surtió efecto. - Mello. ¡Mello! ¡¡MELLO!!

- ¿¡Qué quieres!? Basta ya, me vas a gastar el nombre.

- Es que quiero hablar contigo - le dije, intentando sonar serio y convincente. - Hay una pregunta muy importante que tengo que formularte.

- ¿Y no puedes esperar media hora? Ahora que estaba haciendo progresos en mi búsqueda... NdA: ... en el mundo de Tarzán.

- Es importante que sea ahora.

Me dirigió una mirada amarga. Era evidente que odiaba ceder, pero por alguna extraña razón lo había hecho por mí. Apagó el portátil, lo cerró y lo guardó en la bolsa. Cruzó las piernas, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y me miró con sus ojos verdes.

- Dime - pronunció y me desarmó con la mirada.

- Bueno... La madrugada pasada...No hablamos mucho... ni yo estaba por los detalles, pero...

- Habla más claro - me ordenó.

- En fin, quería preguntarte de dónde ha salido el tatuaje que llevas en el hombro. No es que no me guste, pero...

- Me da igual si te gusta o no. Lo que hago con mi aspecto es, por suerte sólo cosa mía. Como muy sabiamente deducirás, me lo hice anoche. Los tatuajes se hacen con aguja y tinta.

- Ya, eso lo sé. Lo que no comprendo es por qué te lo hiciste tan de repente.

- ¿Qué más te da? No creo que sea imprescindible pensar antes de hacer algo. Me lo hice y punto.

- No es así - lo contrarié. - No con los tatuajes. Son un adorno que permanece en la piel para siempre. Incluso después de morir... Eres muy meticuloso con tu aspecto, tienes un estilo muy definido. Nunca te he visto llevar una prenda que no fuera negra. Incluso la ropa interior y los calcetines... Por eso no creo que te hayas hecho ese tatuaje por capricho, sopesaste los pros y los contras antes de decidirte.

- Tienes razón - reconoció esbozando una sonrisa. - Pero que te lo cuente es otra historia. Te propongo un juego. Si me explicas argumentando por qué llevas camisetas a rallas y por qué fumas, si me convences, entonces te contaré lo de mi tatuaje.

- Por mí vale. Así nos entretenemos y se nos pasa más rápido el viaje. Pero te advierto que iré en serio. Ya puedes preparar tu discurso sobre el tatuaje con todo lujo de detalles. En menos de diez minutos me lo estarás soltando.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Los ojos de Mihael se encendieron. Brillaban por la satisfacción que le proporcionaba el desafío. Probablemente su gusto por competir le venía de nacimiento. Nunca pudo resistirse a un concurso o a una competición.

- Vamos a ver. Empezaré por el asunto de la camiseta, ¿te parece? - me hizo un gesto afirmativo instándome a proseguir. - En la estética soy bastante distinto a ti. Reconozco que nuestro aspecto físico es muy importante, pues es lo primero que los demás ven al conocernos. Por eso, no es una pérdida de tiempo esmerarse para causar una buena impresión. Pero yo soy una persona ocupada y hay otros asuntos, aparte del estético, que necesito atender. Es por esta falta de tiempo, que no de ganas, que decidí buscarle una solución práctica al problema. Una tarde salí a comprar y en dos horas tuve un atuendo que combinada a la perfección y que no era exageradamente caro. Lo escogí una vez y ahora simplemente me lo pongo y no tengo que preocuparme más.

- No suena mal si lo dices así. Pero es objetivamente aburrido tener en el armario siete camisetas a rallas iguales y siete tejanos. Eso no es elegir el aspecto de uno. Eso es ser cansino.

- No te equivocas, pero en mi caso en distinto. La camiseta a rallas es llamativa y clásica a la vez. Nunca deja de estar de moda. Ni aburre ni choca. Es una ayuda para que los que me acaban de conocer puedan identificarme y, a la vez, un perfecto camuflaje entre la multitud. Las rallas de las cebras son una de las creaciones más pragmáticas de la naturaleza.

- Es gracioso que te compares con un animal. No me digas que para ti un hombre y un animal son lo mismo. Los hombres están por encima de las bestias y es un insulto ponerlos en un mismo paquete - sentenció Mihael con una mirada gélida.

- Creo que te estás desviando un poco del tema. Tan sólo te diré que no es ningún agravio llamar las cosas por su nombre. Hay hombres mucho peores que las bestias, seguro que piensas lo mismo. Ahora volvamos a mi camiseta. ¿Tienes más objeciones o pasamos a la siguiente prueba?

- ¡No tan deprisa! ¿Qué me dices del sospechoso parecido que tiene tu camiseta con la de un preso que acaba de fugarse de la cárcel? - eso lo dijo muy irónicamente, arqueando la ceja derecha.

- Vamos, Michael - dije, partiéndome de risa. - Uy, digo Mello. Perdona, es que me ha hecho mucha gracia tu expresión. Podrías convertirte en un buen cómico.

Me miró con enfado y se sonrojó levemente. Se veía tan adorable que me venían oleadas de impulsos cariñosos. Mas me contuve, porque él se estaba empezando a impacientar.

- Bromas aparte - me puse serio a la fuerza. - Hoy en día, los presos no llevan camisetas a rallas y a muy poca gente se le ocurriría relacionar las dos cosas. Más bien, este tipo de camiseta se asocia con los marineros. Y los marineros suelen ser imaginados como una figura muy poética. Ahora voy a parecer un vendedor a domicilio, pero aguantaré el ridículo para convencerte. La camiseta a rallas es un símbolo. Una perfecta parábola de la vida. Una ralla blanca, una ralla negra, una ralla blanca. Es una alternancia de contrarios.

Con esa frase acabé mi discurso. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Mihael permaneció meditando unos cinco minutos. Por fin había conseguido serenarse y recuperar la compostura perdida por culpa del avión. Por fin, suspiró resignado. Estaba claro que no le apetecía darle la razón a alguien que no fuese él mismo.

- Conforme. Puedes continuar con la segunda explicación.

Me paré a pensar un momento. Ese reto era considerablemente más complejo que el anterior, no estaba seguro de poder dar las razones suficientes y suficientemente buenas. Parecía mentira. Mas iba a hacerlo. Si no se intenta, no se consigue.

- Entiendo tu interés por mi persona, Mello. Eso es una prueba de que no eres tan frío y misántropo como aparentas. Voy a saciar toda tu curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, los verdaderos amantes se lo cuentan todo con sinceridad.

- Huh? ... ¿¡QUÉ!?

Esa exclamación resonó por todo el avión, haciendo despertar a dos bebés del salón contiguo, que no tardaron en ponerse a berrear. Me alegré de estar en el "business class" y de ahorrarme el ver caras de madres indignadas.

Las cartas estaban echadas. No tenía razones suficientes para defender mi pasión por la nicotina, pero había otras formas, menos honestas tal vez, de persuasión. Para que todo saliese bien, era importante hacer perder la concentración a Mihael.

- Pero, a ver, ¿desde cuándo yo y tú...? - comenzó presuntuosamente, haciendo pasar sus nervios por enfado.

- Olvida lo que acabo de decir - lo corté. - A veces se me escapan cosas que no deberían. Te voy a argumentar por qué fumo. La mayoría de las personas que tienen mi vicio lo justifican con su propia debilidad o su estupidez, pero no quiero hacer algo tan miserable porque perdería tu crédito.

Empecé a fumar poco después de unirme a los tecnócratas. No creas, no lo hice por imitación. De los programadores sólo un 40 eran fumadores. No había nada especial que me instase a ello. Simplemente un día me encontré fumándome el cigarrillo del compañero de al lado. Su olor ni me gustaba ni me daba asco, era algo muy natural. Como comer palomitas mientras miras una película.

Mientras iba hablando iba observando a Mihael. Él se mostraba interesado, pero ya no se encontraba tan tranquilo como antes. Habría apostado lo que fuera por que en esos momentos lo que ocupaba su mente era la palabra "amante". Para poner más leña en el fuego, cogí su taza de plástico y bebí un sorbo de su té, ya frío. Él hizo un gesto brusco, como si hubiese visto algo inesperado. ¡Perfecto! Lo tenía a mi merced.

- Al principio fumar n significaba nada, pero con el tiempo he ido descubriendo las ventajas que me aporta. Para empezar, es una ayuda para concentrar mi atención en algo. También me es útil fumar porque la nicotina me mantiene despierto si me faltan horas de sueño. Los días que duermo menos de ocho horas (que son un 75) recupero el tiempo perdido fumando. Otra utilidad que le encontré a la nicotina después de reunirme contigo es que es una manera de tranquilizarme cuando estoy de los nervios. Ésas son mis razones. ¿Qué te parecen?

Estaba claro que a él no podían parecerle nada, porque no había escuchado nada. Tenía la vista clavada en mi boca, o en mi cuello, o en las dos cosas. Estaba absorto. Tuve que llamarlo y zarandearlo para que me prestara aunque fuera un poco de atención.

- Ah, sí - dijo al fin. - Es que me había quedado pensando. Lo que has dicho está bien.

Frunció el entrecejo, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. No tenía muy buen aspecto.

- Ahora mismo no me encuentro muy bien - admitió con expresión dolorida. - Tengo una migraña de narices. Creo que este maldito vuelo me está afectando. ¿Debería pedirle una aspirina a la azafata?

- No te va a servir de mucho. En estos casos lo mejor es acostarse. Cuando te despiertes el dolor habrá desaparecido.

- Hum... Pues sí. Voy a echarme un rato.

Le ayudé a apretar la palanca e inclinar el asiento para que tuviese un ángulo más abierto. Se recostó girando la cabeza hacia la ventana. Unos cinco minutos después, su respiración se acompasó y supe que había quedado dormido. Sonreí contento porque su insomnio había remitido. Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo. ¡Él no me había contado nada sobre el tatuaje! Resultó ser más astuto que yo. Por el momento, había perdido.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Cuando alguien os dice que le gusta viajar os aconsejo que seáis escépticos con sus afirmaciones. Por si acaso. Si queréis aventuraros más, podéis hacer la suposición de que vuestro interlocutor es un masoquista. O que el lenguaje es demasiado impreciso.

Me autoaclaro: no es lo mismo "visitar nuevos lugares" (hacer turismo) que "desplazarse en un medio de transporte" (viajar). Por muy limpio que esté un vagón, por muy espacioso que sea un autobús, por muy blando que uno pueda encontrar un asiento de taxi... En el fondo todos odiamos el transporte. Cuanto más lo usamos, más lo aborrecemos. Hasta los conductores, los pilotos y los capitanes odian sus respectivos vehículos. Por muy positivamente que se mire, lo que más ansía el viajero es llegar.

Pero dentro de poco yo ya no tendré que pensar más en viajar. El trayecto está a punto de concluir. Y pensar que la vibrante Tokio está ahora debajo de nosotros. Millones de vidas a nuestros pies. Y entre todas ellas se esconde el asesino más hábil y astuto del siglo.

El avión se agita. Aparecen los molestos pitidos en los dos oídos. Y una sensación parecida a la ingravedad... como si te anestesiasen el estómago con un preciso pinchazo. No, más bien como si te lo hubiesen cortado y él hubiese cobrado vida propia y se desplazase arriba y abajo.

Sin embargo, lo que más me duele ahora no es el estómago. Acabo de recibir una patada en la rodilla izquierda. Instintivamente, me agacho para frotarme el punto lastimado. Mihael vuelve a estar irritado, no es complicado de percibir. Está pálido y su pelo se ha puesto de punta por culpa de la electricidad estática que flota en el ambiente. No sería extraño que se estuviese aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Jamás lo haría delante de mí, y mucho menos en un lugar público. La verdad es que le agradezco su buena educación.

Ya se pueden ver por la ventanilla las luces de la metrópolis que nunca duerme. Intuyo que éste es un momento crucial en mi vida. Como si fuese a ocurrir algo tan importante que no pudiese ser olvidado nunca. Esta sensación es inquietante, pero no me molesta. Con un presentimiento no es suficiente para amedrentarme.

El avión da una sacudida y la mano de Mihael cae sobre la mía. No permito que ese diáfano contacto desaparezca. Estrechamos nuestras manos con fuerza. Con eso es suficiente para resistir lo que sea. Lástima que los dos llevamos guantes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7••••••••••••••••••••••••


	8. Capítulo 8: Green silence

Capítulo 8: Viaje a Japón

I will survive, yeah, yeah! (aparece Arima bailando cancán con un tutú y una bandera gay de camiseta). Esta historia ha conseguido sobrevivir y continúa con un nuevo capítulo. Lo escribí, rescribí y rerescribí. El capítulo se divide en tres partes: monólogo de Mello, monólogo de Matt y, de nuevo, narración de Mello. Es cortito, pero espero que os agrade. Va por vosotrs.

**Capítulo 8: Green silence**

Hace dos semanas que estoy en Tokio. Han sido las dos semanas más inquietantes de mi vida. No hace calor, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme como si el aire me pesase sobre los pulmones. Me sofoca. Hace que pierda el poco equilibrio que tengo.

Estas dos semanas han sido un verdadero coñazo pero, de algún modo, fueron imprescindibles para lo que me dispongo a hacer. He podido recaudar información valiosísima, incluso conseguí que Matt se pusiera al ordenador y me ayudara en la búsqueda. Estando aquí es más que evidente que el caso de la Death Note echa las raíces en Japón, y concretamente en la capital. Es como si la ciudad fuese cruzada una y otra vez por el rastro apenas perceptible de Kira. Cuando camino por la calle, no puedo evitar pensar que cualquiera de los transeúntes podría ser él. ¿Y si acabo de cruzarme con él, rozando sin querer su hombro?

No me siento nada cómodo en este país. Los japoneses son aburridos, fríos y esconden sus pensamientos tras máscaras sonrientes. El hotel es de una extravagancia que raya lo absurdo: el retrete tiene más botones que una calculadora científica. ¿Para qué narices querrá uno calentarse el culo mientras hace sus necesidades? La comida es repugnante, no aporta energía ni sabe bien. Parece ser que en esta isla el chocolate no se hace con cacao, lo que usan es petróleo y entrañas de pescado.

Para acabar con esta precaria situación cuanto antes, he decidido pasar a la acción esta misma noche. Ya es hora de mover los hilos y ver qué aliados puedo conseguir para el enfrentamiento final contra Kira. Mientras desayunamos, voy contándole mis planes a Matt. Me siento lleno de energía y optimismo porque llega el tiempo de que lo que he ideado se convierta en realidad.

– Hoy es el gran día – le anuncio con tono solemne. – Vamos a encontrarnos con el capo de Inagawa-kai.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Me lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que parecía increíble. Si no fuese por los humos de tío duro que se da, tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en la cara. ¡Que íbamos a aliarnos con un yakuza! Con que a eso venían todas las indagaciones que hice sobre las mafias de Tokio. No sé por qué el plan de Mihael no me pareció sorprendente. Era normal que quisiera conseguir un buen grupo de personas que lo apoyasen. Y qué mejor que unos mafiosos, con los que ya sabía lidiar más que bien. Sin embargo, lo que me aguardaba esa noche me traía un mal presentimiento. Mihael tiene un sentido de la justicia particular, es cierto, pero tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que él y L son como el día y la noche. ¿Cómo puede una persona creerse un representante de la justicia y, a la vez, meterse en una organización que quebranta la ley continuamente?

Para evitar comerme demasiado el coco decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Todavía quedaba mucho tiempo hasta la noche y quería alejarme de las maquinaciones de Mihael por un rato. Lo único que me apetecía era olvidarme de los mafiosos y de Kira y perderme por las calles de Tokio.

Y así lo hice. Cogí el primer autobús que vi, me estiré en el último asiento y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí de nuevo ya había pasado una hora. Me levanté y me bajé en una parada desconocida.

A mi alrededor se extendía una zona residencial, repleta de pequeñas casitas unifamiliares, pegadas unas a otras. A la izquierda se alzaba un monte tapizado de vegetación. Entre el espeso ramaje de los árboles se entreveía el tejado curvado de un templo. Ese lugar me llamó la atención. Diez minutos me bastaron para situarme enfrente del templo. El santuario no era muy grande y no había nadie por los alrededores. El silencio que allí reinaba me pareció maravilloso. No había turistas con cámaras, ni niños llorando, ni coches, ni prisas. Sólo los árboles. El silencio era tan absoluto que creí que podría diluirme en él.

Me quité mis gafas naranjas para poder deleitarme con el paisaje que me rodeaba. El efecto fue rotundo: el verde intenso de las hojas atravesó mis pupilas y me sacudió por dentro. Ese color verde tenía algo mágico, irreal, algo místico.

Fui girándome y mirando el bosque y el santuario. Quería retener en mi memoria toda esa belleza, llevármela conmigo para siempre. En un determinado momento, mi vista topó con un árbol que destacaba entre todos los demás. Era altísimo y desde abajo no alcanzaba a ver el final de sus largas y sólidas ramas. El tronco era tan ancho que la longitud de mis brazos no llegaría para rodearlo. En la parte inferior del colosal tronco, a la altura de la cintura de una persona, había colgada una gruesa cuerda de la que pendían tiras blancas de papel.

Era un árbol sagrado. Así lo indicaban las tiras de papel que tremolaban y le susurraban secretos al viento. Saludé al árbol con una reverencia, pidiéndole permiso para acercarme. Estiré el brazo y toqué su corteza, que resultó ser cálida y rugosa. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente en el tronco. Una corriente fluía dentro de mí. Una corriente de sangre, de impulsos eléctricos, de pensamientos. Una corriente similar pasaba por el árbol. En Mihael también debía de haber una corriente parecida, un flujo continuo. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo andaba en la dirección equivocada?

Si llevase a Mihael a ver ese árbol, ¿conseguiría transmitirle lo que siento? ¿Conseguiría cambiar el rumbo equivocado?

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

Vi por la ventana de la suite que la noche había caído sobre los cristales de los rascacielos que nos rodeaban como soldados. Era hora de ponernos en marcha y pasar a la acción. Así se lo hice saber a Matt. Él esbozó una sonrisa y repitió la frase que me había dicho la noche en que llegamos al hotel. "Estaré contigo vayas adonde vayas". Acto seguido, se levantó de su butaca y me acompañó hacia la salida.

Había algo que había cambiado en él en el momento en que habíamos pisado el asfalto japonés. Algo en su mirada, que se había vuelto más intensa, pero también más indescifrable. Las sorpresas no habían hecho más que empezar. Por primera vez me dijo que colaboraría en el caso de Kira. Yo estaba seguro de que seguía sin interesarle realmente el asesino de la Death Note ni el legado de L. ¿Entonces por qué había cambiado de opinión? Había algo raro en Matt. Seguramente era el aire de este país del más allá el que lo alteraba todo.

Bajamos con el ascensor hasta el aparcamiento y caminamos hasta donde estaba aparcada mi moto. Había tenido que dejar la Goldwing en Los Ángeles, así que al segundo día de mi estancia en Japón fui a comprarme una nueva. Escogí una Kawasaki negra, con algunas piezas de color verde eléctrico, grande y potente. El vendedor dijo que era el mejor "dragón verde" que le había llegado ese año y no me costó demasiado creerle. Por su parte, Matt no había querido comprarse una moto nueva.

Monté en la Kawasaki y Matt se subió detrás de mí. Sus manos enlazaron mi cintura y me susurró un "te quiero". Al tenerlo tan cerca sentí una calidez agradable que se expandía por mi espalda. Con él a mi lado tenía la certeza de que iba a ganar. Nada iba a ser suficiente para frenarme. Puse el motor en marcha y disfruté de la vibración de la moto.

– Vamos a comernos el mundo – constaté y arranqué haciendo un gran estruendo.

Las fichas se habían empezado a mover.

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8••••••••••••••••••••••••

Para terminar, me gustaría disculparme por la demora de más de medio año en subir este capítulo. Ha habido una serie de circunstancias que me lo han impedido (sobre todo, el hecho de que me haya propuesto mejorar mi dibujo). Asimismo, quisiera agradecer los reviews que me habéis ido dejando. ¡Me hacen enormemente feliz!

Este capítulo ha sido un preludio del siguiente, que no tardará en llegar.

¡Nos leemos!


	9. Capítulo 9: Yakuza

Capítulo 9: Yakuza

¡Hola de nuevo, estimados lectores! En este capítulo que estáis a punto de leer la acción se sitúa en el turbio mundo de la mafia. Lo fui escribiendo en varios lugares bastante curiosos: en la sagrada montaña de Montserrat, en un tren, en la calle y en Inglaterra, donde actualmente me encuentro. La Wammy's House parece más cercana que nunca. Inglaterra es increíble, si tenéis la oportunidad, no dejéis de visitarla. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura

**Capítulo 9: Yakuza **

Cruzábamos las calles a una velocidad vertiginosa, tan rápido que lo que había alrededor se reducía a líneas cinéticas. Los carteles y los paneles luminosos se disolvían, convertidos en manchas indefinidas. Al cabo de cinco minutos empecé a sentirme mareado. ¿¡Qué velocidad era esa!? Más que una moto parecía un Concorde. Para no acabar con las tripas fuera, cerré los ojos y enterré mi cara en la espalda de Mihael. Por una vez se había puesto un casco, el cual iba a juego con los colores de la moto: verde y negro. Pero era un verde totalmente opuesto al que había visto esa mañana cerca del templo.

Mihael reía. A pesar del casco y del viento podía escuchar sus carcajadas, y había algo diabólico en ellas. Mihael se reía de Near, de Kira, de Tokio, de la mafia, del mundo entero. Él era más que todo eso. Podía volar a una velocidad pasmosa y apoderarse de todo lo que le apeteciese. A través de su chupa de cuero sentí el frío y duro tacto de las armas que llevaba atadas a la cintura y las piernas. Volar está bien, pero si vuelas demasiado cerca del sol te quemas. Por eso, por muy fuerte que me aferrase a Mihael no podía evitar sentirme preocupado.

Cuando la moto paró hacía rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Me costó lo mío despegarme de Mihael porque tenía las manos agarrotadas. La tensión me atenazaba, mis extremidades parecían estar hechas de madera. ¿Por qué me ponía nervioso? Lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar las cosas y ponernos en peligro a Mihael y a mí. Ni siquiera cuando hace tres días conseguí, tras meses de esfuerzos, hackear el sistema central de Bill Gates me sentí tan excitado.

Mihael paró el motor, sacó la llave y la gran Kawasaki se durmió en silencio. Se quitó el casco y lo dejó caer al suelo, un objeto usado e inútil. Yo estaba tan aturdido que no reaccioné cuando él inclinó la espalda hacia atrás, levantó las piernas y con un movimiento felino se dio la vuelta. Fue tan rápido que, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba de cara hacia mí, con las rodillas sobre las mías. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cabeza, me sacaron el casco y lo dejaron caer en un gesto de reproche. Sin más preámbulos, me sujetó por la nuca y me besó en la boca. El mareo desapareció como por arte de magia, pero llegó un dolor punzante que me atravesó el pecho. Esa felicidad mía no iba a durar demasiado. Podríamos morir esa misma noche, la siguiente o tal vez la otra. Todo era tan quebradizo y fugaz. Es natural, así es la vida, mas yo no podía dejar de lamentarlo. Hay cosas a las que uno no se acostumbrará nunca, por mucho que lo intente.

Profundicé el beso y él me respondió de forma recíproca. Noté como, con un ademán totalmente desvergonzado, abrazó mi cuerpo con sus piernas. Estábamos pegados uno al otro, la sangre salía acelerada de mi corazón y sentí que estaba a punto de desmadrarme. Mihael se dio cuenta y rompió el beso. Después, durante unos diez segundo recuperamos el aliento y nos miramos a los ojos. Me guiñó el ojo y sacó la lengua, burlándose.

– Eso ha estado bien, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que volvamos al hotel – dijo con pose de "súper-macho", intentando en vano disimular el rojo de sus mejillas. – Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer. Vamos a empezar por el restaurante.

– Vamos allá.

Le sonreí y bajé de la moto. Toda la tensión se había desvanecido. Estábamos delante de un lujoso restaurante tradicional japonés. Nos acercamos a la puerta del establecimiento. Mihael se puso la mascarilla y yo hice lo mismo. Contamos hasta tres y entramos, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

El restaurante, que hacía unos momentos debía de ser un lugar idílico y apacible, se había convertido en un hervidero. Las camareras habían olvidado la etiqueta: corrían con los ojos cerrados (motivo por el que no acertaban con la dirección), se tapaban los oídos y chillaban. Ni que sus gritos pudiesen acallar los disparos y devolver todo a la normalidad. A ellas se les habían unido algunos clientes, aunque todavía quedaban unos cuantos que permanecían tercamente en sus mesas, viendo como a sus platitos de tenpura y arroz blanco se incorporaban trozos de yeso y de madera.

Mientras yo tiraba las bombas de humo (que, por cierto, ya habían conseguido dormir a la mitad de los presentes) Mihael disparaba a diestro y siniestro contra las paredes, las mesas y los tatamis. Era una escena digna de una de esas estúpidas películas americanas de acción. A Mihael le costaba lo suyo disparar; tenía que evitar darle a alguien y vigilar de no tropezar con alguno de los que estaban dormidos en el suelo. Dos minutos después, cansado de gastar balas, bajó sus dos cañones. Ya no hacía falta crear caos, los empleados y los comensales habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

Envueltos en un silencio que contrastaba con el jaleo de hace unos minutos continuamos hacia la cocina. Mihael pasó delante de mí y abrió la puerta de madera de una patada. Cinco rayos pasaron a su lado y se clavaron en la pared. Descubrí que eran cinco cuchillos muy afilados.

– Hijo de puta – se limitó a decir Mihael y entró en la cocina pistolas en ristre.

Escuché disparos y me apresuré a seguirlo para detener toda esa carnicería. Una vez dentro, me encontré a Mihael apuntándole a la sien al cocinero con la pistola. Sólo quedaba uno, supongo que los demás se habían dado a la fuga por la puerta trasera al oír los disparos. Pero este cocinero tenía toda la pinta de ser un yakuza. Tenía una mirada asesina. Y parecía humillado porque lo habían reducido en tan poco tiempo.

– Considérate afortunado por haber luchado conmigo – dijo Mihael al yakuza, que le sostenía la mirada. – No me he cargado a nadie en el salón, todos están durmiendo. Podrás comprobarlo luego. Y ahora, quiero que me lleves hasta el capo de Inagawa-kai. Sé que está en este edificio y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

– Vas y te lo crees – escupió el cocinero con una mueca de desprecio. – Que un niñato americano va a entrar por las buenas a ver al sensei.

– Exacto, por las buenas. Vengo a proponerle un trato a tu jefe y no creo que le haga gracia que me retengas. ¿Te enteras, bastardo?

– Hoy no esperábamos a nadie. Así que no voy a llevarte a ninguna parte.

– ¿Ah, sí? Entonces te volaré la tapa de los sesos y ya iré por mi cuenta.

– Eso no será necesario.

Los tres nos giramos al unísono para ver quién era el que hablaba. La voz pertenecía a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pulcramente trajeado, que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Lo rodeaba un aura fría, sin duda también era un yakuza.

– Me llamo Saito y los acompañaré al despacho del sensei. Pero primero necesitaré ver un pase. Es un procedimiento rutinario, sólo para evitar problemas.

Mihael soltó al cocinero, le dio la espalda y se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia el tal Saito. Acto seguido, se quitó la chupa de cuero y la dejó caer sobre el suelo. Los estrechos ojos de Saito se ensancharon al instante. Primero pensé que el hombre alucinaba con el armamento que llevaba atado a la cintura Mihael, pero después comprendí que no era eso lo que miraba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el tatuaje de su brazo. Mihael habló y sonaba molesto:

– Con esto es suficiente para que sepas con quién hablas. ¿O quieres que te haga una demostración?

– Es más que suficiente – dijo Saito haciendo una profunda referencia. – Por favor, serían tan amables de seguirme.

Tal y como nos pidió, lo seguimos. Salimos de la cocina por una puerta, que a primera vista parecía la de un armario y continuamos por un pasillo semioscuro. Luego empezamos a subir unas escaleras de madera. Los escalones crujían bajo nuestros pies, lamentándose por el peso que tenían que soportar. Subimos tres o cuatro pisos y continuamos avanzando en silencio por los pasillos igual de callados. Como si estuvieramos rodeados por kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque o nadáramos en el fondo del mar. De repente, un ruido apagado pero contundente rasgó el silencio. Era un trueno. Afuera, debía de haberse puesto a llover. Sin embargo, no podía escuchar el ruido de la lluvia desde la casa.

Finalmente, Saito se paró y vi que nos encontrábamos delante de una puerta corrediza, de las que se pueden encontrar en las casas japonesas tradicionales. Por mi mente cruzó que nos habían llevado hasta una trampa. Un mafioso con dos dedos en la frente jamás pondría una puerta así en la entrada de su guarida. Es una puerta sin llave, de papel y madera, que hasta un niño podría derribar. Era absurdo que un criminal se escondiera tras algo tan escandalosamente frágil. Saito se arrodilló, hizo correr la puerta y se arrastró hacia dentro con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sentí como el peligro se pegaba a mi piel y, en un acto casi reflejo, me adelanté y me situé delante de Mihael para protegerlo con mi cuerpo. No pude ver su cara de irritación porque mi vista ya se escapaba hacia el interior del despacho.

Lo que vi allí bien podría ser el sueño de un pintor surrealista. En la habitación había una veintena de hombres. Los había de todas las edades, desde los veinte hasta los noventa y todos vestían diferente. Había entre ellos uno que llevaba un brillante traje dorado, un abuelito que parecía incapaz de caminar, un extranjero de tez morena y ojos azules. Pero todos estaban sentados a ambos lados de la habitación. En el suelo, de rodillas, a una distancia idéntica el uno del otro. Lo único que decoraba las paredes de la habitación eran dos grandes banderas simétricas con el símbolo del Inagawa-kai estampado. Tampoco había mobiliario alguno, a excepción de un escritorio de roble negro.

Sin embargo, no era el mobiliario lo que más se echaba en falta. A la habitación le faltaba una pared. En el fondo de la estancia, a un metro detrás de la mesa, se abría un agujero cuadrado que daba al exterior. Pude ver que afuera caía un verdadero aguacero. Una cortina de agua que borraba los límites de los mundos. Detrás del escritorio, sentada, de espaldas a nosotros, había una persona que también estaba contemplando la lluvia.

– Retírense, por favor – habló el desconocido, sin girarse y dirigiéndose a los hombres de la habitación.

Algo en mi interior vibró con su voz, algo nuevo y desconocido que acababa de despertar. Los hombres empezaron a hablar, a darle las gracias a Inagawa-sensei y se fueron levantando. Nosotros nos apartamos para dejarlos pasar. En dos minutos los hombres desaparecieron. En su lugar se materializó Saito con dos sillas en las manos, las cuales dispuso delante del escritorio. El que se suponía que era el capo de Inagawa-kai, todavía sin girarse, nos invitó a pasar y a sentarnos y dijo a Saito que se retirase. Yo no cesaba de temblar por dentro.

En el preciso momento en el que la puerta corrediza se cerraba, la silla del cabeza de los Inagawa giró, dejándolo encarado hacia nosotros. En el instante en que vi su cara, sentí como un rayo me caía encima. Fue tan intenso, tan arrollador que me quedé, literalmente, sin aliento.

El sensei era el hombre más hermoso que había sobre la faz de la tierra. La verdad absoluta no es viable, lo sé, pero en ese momento lo habría jurado apostando mi vida. Sin ningún tipo de duda.

Lo que me desarmó, lo que me robó el alma fueron sus ojos. Negros como el carbón, como el ébano, como la noche. Como los agujeros negro que acechan a las naves espaciales que han perdido la órbita. Igual de misteriosos, igual de infinitos. Su pelo también era de ese mismo color negro fantástico y le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda. Negras eran también sus ropas, de un negro inquietante y constante a la vez. En contraste, su piel lucía un color blanco inmaculado. El mismo blanco de la nieve matutina que cubría toda la Wammy's House una mañana de diciembre y que todavía no había sido profanada. Blancas sus manos, blanca su recta nariz.

Yo no podía respirar y la falta de oxígeno me iba matando con cada segundo. Mihael se había sentado ya y me miraba con un signo interrogativo pintado en los ojos. Y _él_ también me miraba. No sé qué pinta debía de tener, pero _él_ comprendió que algo no andaba bien conmigo. Alargó sus níveas manos hacia mí, pero la mesa le impidió llegar. Una arruga apenas perceptible cruzó su frente.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Quítale la mascarilla! ¡Se está ahogando! – le ordenó a Mihael.

Claro, podría ser por la mascarilla. Cosa extraña, a Mihael no le importó que le diesen órdenes. Saltó de la silla y se puso a desatarme la mascarilla. Vi miedo en sus ojos.

¿Miedo en los ojos de Mihael? Eso era totalmente inusitado. Algún tipo de broma hecha con un sentido del humor absurdo. Sentí deseos de reír y, al probarlo, conseguí atrapar una bocanada de aire. La mascarilla cayó al suelo y todo volvió a la normalidad. Relativamente. Al menos, en lo referente al oxígeno. Había aprendido a respirar de nuevo.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

La escenita que había montado había sido de lo más vergonzosa, así que lo primero que hice cuando me volvió el aire fue disculparme. _Él_ me preguntó que qué tal estaba. Estaba bien, perfectamente. En la mirada de Mihael la preocupación y el reproche se daban la mano. Se volvió a sentar en su silla, olvidándose del incidente, y yo hice lo mismo. Iba a empezar una conversación de la que dependería nuestro futuro. No, no sólo eso. Se decidiría el futuro de la política del mundo entero. Una persona es más que capaz de cambiar el curso de la historia de la humanidad. Y Mihael quería ser esa persona.

– Les doy la bienvenida a las oficinas del Inagawa-kai – dijo _él_ con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza. – Quisiera ser claro desde el principio. La verdad es que su visita no fue del todo una sorpresa para mí. Tenía algunos indicios... De todas formas, me gustaría que habláramos todo detenidamente, sin perdernos un detalle.

– Venimos a hablar con el jefe de Inagawa-kai – apuntó Mihael con desdén contenido. Al parecer, lo irritaba la manera de hablar de su interlocutor. Yo, por mi parte, estaba encantado con la escena.

– Disculpe, no me he presentado. Sí, actualmente ese soy yo. No completa y legalmente, pero sí en funciones. Me llamo Hideki Inagawa. ¿Y ustedes?

– Soy Mello y soy el heredero de la organización de Los Ángeles. Mi compañero es Matt. Pero tú eres demasiado joven para ser el sensei aquí. Conozco perfectamente el sistema jerárquico que se sigue aquí y los años que lleva hacerse con un poco de autoridad. Así que basta de patrañas. No vas a engañarme con tu cara bonita.

Al escuchar ese comentario, me removí incómodo en la silla. La cara de Hideki era realmente bonita, tanto que me venían ganas de decir en voz alta lo bonita que me parecía. Pero Mihael se equivocaba. Realmente estábamos delante del capo de Inagawa-kai. Detrás de esos hermosos ojos se escondía una inteligencia excepcional.

– Seguro que habrá escuchado alguna vez que las normas existen para romperlas. No está bien que desconfíe de mi juventud, ya que soy un par de años mayor que usted. Soy hijo y heredero de Yuko Inagawa. Pero mi padre ya no podrá recibirles, le quedan dos, tal vez tres meses de agonía. Hasta que se pierda a sí mismo. Son circunstancias especiales. No desconfíe de mí.

– ¿Y cómo puedo fiarme? Necesito alguna prueba. No vengo aquí a jugar a cochecitos, ¿sabes? – se exasperó Mihael. – Al entrar, enseñé lo que me identifica como lo que soy. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Él miró a Mihael con sorpresa, como si no acabase de entender lo que se le pedía. Permaneció pensativo unos instantes y desvió su mirada hacia mí. Los extremos de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

– ¿Saben por qué a esta habitación le falta una pared? – preguntó, y parecía que hablase consigo mismo. – Bueno, antes era el despacho de mi padre. Y donde está ahora el vacío había una puerta. Una puerta que daba al vacío. Es un cuarto piso y bajo la ventana hay un estanque con rocas afiladas y pirañas del Amazonas. Sí, suena un poco barroco. Hasta hay calefacción para mantener la temperatura del agua. Cuando mi padre recibía visitas que no le convenían, pedía a los huéspedes que saliesen rápidamente por esa puerta.

Dio un pequeño suspiro. No estaba satisfecho con lo que acababa de contar.

– A mí esa manía suya me parece una barbaridad, así que voy a hacer que remodelen este cuarto – asintió para sí mismo. – Perdone, Mello-san, pero me ha cogido totalmente desprevenido. No tengo absolutamente nada que pueda presentarle como prueba de quien soy. Si se le ocurre algo para probarme, de seguro que no me negaré.

Mihael le dedicó una mirada asesina a Hideki, resopló y se levantó de la silla. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y, probablemente, se estaba devanando los sesos buscando la manera de comprobar en ese mismo instante a quién tenía enfrente. No tardó mucho en dar con una solución. Me quedé petrificado al ver que Mihael sacaba una de sus pistolas y apuntaba al Inagawa-sensei.

– Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo a mi manera – le dijo. – Creo que me parezco un poco a tu padre. Y esto es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Acto seguido, empezó a disparar a Hideki. El terror me paralizó. Pude ver como las balas salían de la pistola y se dirigían al cuerpo del joven yakuza. No quise seguir mirando y cerré los ojos. Había prometido que apoyaría a Mihael, pero todo aquello era demasiado.

Cuando los disparos habían cesado, abrí los ojos lentamente. Hideki no se había movido ni un milímetro. Me sentí como si me hubiesen quitado una tonelada de peso de encima al ver que las balas ni lo habían rozado. A su vez, Mihael parecía impresionado. Guardó la pistola y se dirigió al japonés:

– ¿Por qué no te apartaste?

– Porque soy el jefe del Inagawa-kai y no tengo nada que temer en mi casa – dijo totalmente sereno. Se veía tan sexy y sofisticado que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer de la silla y postrarme a sus pies. – Tú también eres un jefe y has venido a hablar conmigo, para pedir mi colaboración. No tendría sentido que me mataras, por mucho que yo te disgustara o te molestase. Por eso, tampoco tendría sentido que me apartase. A no ser que fuera un impostor.

Claro, así que en eso consistía la prueba. ¿Cómo había sido Hideki capaz de analizar la situación de forma tan rápida? Si ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de parpadear. Y no se movió, aunque existía una probabilidad, grande o pequeña, de que Mihael lo matase. Para poder hacer eso tenía que poseer unos nervios de acero y un autodominio completo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y irrumpió una docena de hombres armados hasta los dientes y con Saito en cabeza. Los gritos de guerra murieron en sus labios tan pronto como vieron lo inoportuna que había sido su intromisión. Una arruga apareció en la frente de Hideki y su mirada se volvió gélida.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó y su voz me dio miedo.

– Verá, Inagawa-sensei – ensayó Saito, que ya no tenía nada que perder. – Escuchamos unos disparos y pensamos que quizás...

No se le permitió terminar de explicarse. Hideki resumió lo que pensaba en tres palabras transformadas en una orden:

– Todos. Fuera. Ya.

Bastó con tres segundos para que el grupo se esfumara y dejara el despacho en un silencio sepulcral. Hideki nos miró a Mihael y a mí. Se expresión se había suavizado. Con un gesto elegante, se retiró los mechones de pelo que le habían caído sobre la cara. La expresión de su cara volvió a transformarse. Las comisuras de sus labios ascendieron y los ojos se entrecerraron en una sonrisa. Él interpuso su mano, como si estuviese haciendo algo poco educado y quisiera esconderlo. El sonido era débil, pero audible. Se estaba riendo. Era la risa más discreta que había oído en mi vida, pero entró en mi cuerpo deslizándose por mis oídos y se apoderó de él. No pude hacer más que reírme yo también y lo hice con más ganas al ver como Mihael apartaba la vista de nosotros para poder conservar su expresión enfurruñada. Me entraron ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle que no tenía por que controlarse.

La risa se marchitó tan de improviso como había florecido. La mirada del Inagawa-sensei se volvió seria y se dirigió a los ojos de Mihael. El último le sostuvo la mirada y habló:

– Está bien, Hideki Inagawa. Te creeré por ahora. Pero no te creas que he bajado la guardia. En realidad, he venido a verte porque tengo una propuesta para ti. Quiero aliarme con el Inagawa-kai para poder derrotar al asesino al que todos llaman Kira.

Hideki nos miró con curiosidad:

– Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba de ninguna de las maneras. Hace meses que no oigo a nadie mencionar este nombre, y eso que está en todos los titulares y en las noticias. Para nosotros es casi un tema tabú. Kira, el asesino paranormal.

– ¿Por qué lo llamas así? ¿Acaso sabes algo de él? ¿Quién es? – disparó Mihael y noté la emoción incontenida en su voz.

– Lo siento, pero apenas sé nada de él. Intenté indagar varias veces, pero no pude dar con él. No es alguien que le convenga a la yakuza, por eso lo busqué. Descarté a varias personas, pero no fue suficiente. Lo que tengo claro es que el de Kira no es un asunto exotérico. Hay algo paranormal entretejido, es más que evidente. Pero yo no tengo suficiente información. No soy capaz de verlo. Quizás si pudiese trabajar con L... – se paró en seco. – Un momento. ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con L?

Dios, aparte de guapísimo e imponente, era sagaz. Me pregunté qué sería lo que respondería Mihael. ¿Mentiría? No, alguien tan orgulloso como él jamás lo negaría. Lo miré y volví a sorprenderme una vez más. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, pérdida, desolación. Era cierto, para él L había sido algo más que el mejor detective del mundo. Había sido...

– L es mi maestro. Y yo estoy siguiendo su cometido. He tenido a Kira atado de pies y manos, me había apoderado de la herramienta que usa para matar. Sé como lo hace. Y ahora he venido a Japón para acabar con él de una vez por todas. Ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin a su grotesco reinado. A la yakuza también le ha causado muchos problemas, así que estarás de acuerdo en que Kira no es nadie para gobernar las vidas de los demás. No es más que un vulgar asesino, una máquina que mata en nombre de su vanidad.

Hablaba muy convencido y sonaba convincente. Casi se podía ver el aura de indignación que envolvía su cuerpo. Hideki debía de estar viendo lo mismo que yo y parecía pensativo. Era una propuesta realmente seria.

– Hoy no cesan de lloverme sorpresas – dijo Hideki. – Ni siquiera podría imaginarme que L vendría a mí. Ni en mis sueños. Pero aquí está. Sin duda, la realidad es mucho más divertida que un sueño... – colocó unos cuantos mechones de su pelo azabache tras sus orejas. – Está bien, voy a aliarme con ustedes. Todavía no conozco las condiciones que eso implica ni las consecuencias que derivarán de ello. Pero eso es algo que veremos más adelante. Nos esperan unos días muy interesantes.

••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••Aclaraciones••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••†••••••

El Concorde es el avión de pasajeros más rápido que se ha construido hasta la fecha.

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que el Inagawa-kai es un grupo yakuza real, uno de los más poderosos de Japón. Al tratarse de una organización criminal, no se puede encontrar demasiada información sobre ellos. Investigué algunas cosas, pero no he encontrado datos lo suficientemente fiables. Por eso, me he tomado la libertad de inventarme mi propio Inagawa-kai. Yuko Inagawa realmente fue capo del grupo hasta el año. Hideki Inagawa es hijo de Yuko Inagawa y nieto de Kakuji Inagawa, el fundador del Inagawa-kai.

••••••••••••••••••••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aquí termina este capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? He vuelto a sacarme personajes de la manga uu Esta vez les tocó el turno a los japoneses. No tengo ni idea de cómo es el verdadero Hideki Inagawa, pero estoy al 99 segura de que no es como el de este fanfic. Espero que el Inagawa-kai no me haga nada por poner el nombre de su grupo en mi historia.

Me gustaría mucho que me contarais qué os ha parecido Hideki y qué opináis de la relación que puede llegar a tener con Matt. Ya tengo en mente lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, pero las sugerencias me gustan, igual me dais alguna idea realmente buena y la aprovecho. Por cierto, Hideki no es el nombre real del capo Inagawa, al igual que Matt y Mello, usa un nombre falso para protegerse de Kira.

Para agradeceros a todos los lectores (sí, todavía tengo la esperanza de que haya hombres xD) vuestro apoyo y el hecho de que me estéis siguiendo desde hace más de un año, me gustaría organizar un concurso con premios. Aquí dejo las bases y espero que os animéis a participar, ya que es la primera vez que hago algo así.

+ Se trata de un concurso de arte, es decir: dibujos (fanart), fotos (cosplay, etc), escritos (fanfics, poemas...) y todo lo que se os pueda ocurrir relacionado con Citizen Erased. +

+ Vuestras creaciones tienen que ser originales (que las hayáis hecho vosotros, vamos) y estar relacionadas con este fanfic. Podéis usar como referencia alguna escena que os haya gustado de la historia, algún personaje original mío (Will & Hideki!! / xD), cualquier cosa que se os ocurra +

+ Podéis enviarme vuestras obras a mi e-mail:

La fecha límite de participación es el día 15 de noviembre de 2008 +

+ No hay un límite de obras por participante. Si queréis enviar diez dibujos, con gusto los aceptaré xD +

+ PREMIOS:

El número de premios variará en función del número de participantes. De momento, tengo previstos los siguientes:

1r premio: el número 1 y el número 2 del fanzine "Life in a Glasscase", una revista que publicamos mis amigas y yo y que incluye comics yaoi, entre ellos la versión ilustrada de una parte de este fanfic hecha por Hanswall.

2ndo premio: el número 1 de "Life in a Glasscase".

3r premio: un dibujo original de lo que me pidáis (hecho por mí, lógicamente xD).

Todos los premios vienen con mi firma y una dedicatoria (y los gastos de envío pagados a cualquier parte del mundo, por correo **certificado, **de ese que no se pierden los paquetes ¬/¬).+

+ La persona que juzgará los trabajos seré yo y tendré en cuenta la originalidad y la creatividad, así como también vuestro esfuerzo.+

+Los ganadores serán publicados al final del siguiente capítulo de este fanfic. +

Creo que eso es todo. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, hacédmela sin dudar. Muchas gracias por leerme


End file.
